Love and hate
by ichigoxrukia01
Summary: "Je suis Rachel Berry et j'ai une relation avec Quinn Fabray, la fille dont je suis tombée éperdûment amoureuse dés le premier regard." Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, ceci est juste quelque chose qui m'a traversé l'esprit ce matin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fanfic ne risque pas d'interférer dans mon écriture de" voisines" vu qu'elle ne durera pas longtemps ! **

**Se passe au début de la saison 1. Quinn n'est pas enceinte de Puck ,elle sort avec Finn. Les cheerleader et Finn ont déjà intégrer le gel club.**

* * *

><p>Mes doigts entrent profondément en elle alors que son front se pose sur mon épaule, et je la sens trembler violemment lorsque j'entame un mouvement rapide de va-et-viens.<p>

Je gémit intérieurement à la sensation. Elle est si serrée et humide pour moi.

Je laisse échapper un soupir et la plaque doucement contre le mur des toilettes. Elle s'appuie de tout son poids contre moi et j'entends sa respiration devenir irrégulière à mesure que je plonge en elle.

Ses ongles se plantent dans la peau de mes bras et je grimaçe à la douleur. Mais je ne dis rien, je me suis habituée à se qu'elle me fasse payée.

Je colles d'avantage mon corps contre le sien et glisse un deuxième doigt dans son intimité. Cette fois-ci elle halète bruyamment ,et la pression sur mes bras s'intensifie. J'ai mal, mais je ne m'arrêtes pas. Je ne peux pas.

Mon coeur cogne fort contre ma poitrine alors que j'accélère sensiblement le rythme en elle. Ses hanches commencent à bouger toute seules, forçant mes doigts à plonger plus difficilement en elle. Si je le pouvais je gémirais, parce que se qu'elle me fait ressentir est tellement puissant… mais je ne peux pas. Elle m'as interdis d'émettre le moindre sons pendant que nous le faisions.

Sa bouche s'entrouvre et ses lèvres frôlent la peau de mon cou, et je me mords la joue pour ne pas soupirer d'aise. Chaque contact avec elle est unique.

Elle pousse un gémissement sourd lorsque je touche cette endroit si particulier en elle, et elle bascule son bassin en arrière juste avant de s'enfoncer profondément sur mes doigts en fermant les yeux. Je me mords la lèvre et posant mes yeux sur son visage angélique et pourtant si sexy.

Je me retiens de passer ma main dans ses cheveux blonds, et je me contente de fixer ses lèvres roses et pleines. _Dieu,_ j'ai besoin de l'embrasser. Mon ventre se tord tandis que mon esprit me hurle d'écraser furieusement mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais je me retiens avec peine et je préfère fermer les yeux à mon tour. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'embrasser. C'était quelque chose sur laquelle il n'y avait pas à discuter. D'ailleurs, je n'avais strictement rien le droit de dire. Si je voulais continuer ça avec elle, je devais me plier à ses exigences.

Je frappe une nouvelle fois cette zone érogène et elle se tortille de plaisir tout en gémissant fortement. Je sens ma culotte devenir terriblement humide, et je sers fortement les cuisses pour tenter d'atténuer le feu brûlant qui se répand dans mon bas-ventre.

Je soupire, et je me rends compte que mon souffle est saccadé. Mon bras commence à me faire mal, mais je n'arrêtes pas mes mouvements. Jamais je ne pourrais m'arrêter à ce stade- là.

Elle pose sa tête contre le mur derrière et ses jambes m'encerclent précipitamment la taille pour me rapprocher au maximum d'elle.

Je me retrouve à seulement quelques centimètres de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et mon coeur prend un rythme effréné. Sa beauté me coupe le souffle, et tout se que je peux pensez est à accélérer l'allure.

Elle halète bruyamment en sentant mes doigts aller encore plus vite à l'intérieur d'elle ,et elle se mord férocement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle est proche, je le vois. J'ai appris depuis le temps lorsqu'elle arrivait à son point de rupture. Elle avait cette habitude de bloquer sa respiration et de froncer les sourcils que je trouvais adorable.

Je la pénètre avec tellement de facilité que je m'en étonnes à chaque fois. Elle était si mouillée pour moi que parfois je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvais réussir à tout nier par la suite avec autant de persuasion.

J'éloigne rapidement ces pensées de mon esprit. Les désillusions viendraient plus tard. Pour l'instant… Je veux juste profiter de ses gémissements et de sa présence.

Ma main qui la soutenait ose se frayer un passage sous le haut de son costume de cheerios, et je me délectes de la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts. C'était à ce moment- là que je pouvais me permettre ce genre de chose, parce qu'elle était trop concentrée sur les sensations que je lui procurait pour se rendre compte que ma main caressait tendrement le velouté de sa peau blanche.

Je la sens tremblée contre moi, et j'enleve promptement ma main de sous son haut pour la maintenir fermement contre le mur. _Elle allait venir._

Je bouge frénétiquement mes doigts dans son sexe, et ses parois se resserrent brusquement contre mes doigts alors qu'elle se crispe et étouffe un cri de délivrance contre mon cou, et j'entends mon prénom vibré contre mon tee-shirt.

Je frissonne alors que ses cheveux me chatouille le nez, et laisse échapper un long soupir.

Ses tremblements se prolongent ,et sa respiration erratique frappe le creux de mon oreille. Seul nos deux souffles brisent le silence environnant.

Elle recule légèrement sa tête et la repose lourdement contre le mur derrière elle. Mes doigts se retirent lentement d'elle, et je baisse mon regard vers l'humidité abondante qui les recouvrent. Il me faut tout mon contrôle pour ne pas porter mes doigts à ma bouche pour pouvoir goûter le liquide. Je savais que si je le faisais, je subirais son courroux.

Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur son visage couvert de sueur. Elle est si belle que ça me donne envie de pleurer. Elle tente de reprendre sa respiration, et sa poitrine se soulève rapidement.

C'est alors qu'elle rouvre les yeux. Je me sens aussitôt captive de ses magnifiques orbes dorées. Ce sont eux qui m'ont fait tomber amoureuse d'elle. Je n'ai jamais vu pareil yeux de toute ma vie. Il avait tellement d'énergie, ils étaient tellement brillants… J'aimerais qu'ils brillent pour moi comme il le faisait lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Finn, mais tout se que je reçoit en cet instant est un regard froid et méprisant.

Je sais qu'il faut que je recule. La magie du moment a disparu. Je vois sa mâchoire se crisper tandis qu'elle remet précipitamment sa jupe en place. Mon ventre se noue et je fais un pas en arrière, le coeur encore battant.

Mon entrejambe me fais souffrir. J'ai besoin de me soulager, mais je sais qu'elle ne s'en occupera pas. Elle ne l'as jamais fait.

Elle me fixe pendant une seconde, le visage impassible. Mais ses yeux me glace toute entière. Je n'y vois qu'un profond dégoût et un mépris sans limite pour moi. Je refoules mon envie de vomir face à ce regard. Ca me fais toujours aussi mal, peu importe combien de fois nous le faisons.

Comme toutes les autres fois, elle me pousse et dévérouilles la cabine des toilettes, avant de se remettre un peu de maquillage devant la glace.

Je reste immobile, le regard baissé,et attends qu'elle sorte. Elle ne me jeté pas un seule regard jusqu'à se que la prote ne se referme derrière elle et que je me retrouve seule.

Sans plus attendre je referme la porte de la cabine et plonge ma main sous ma culotte en soupirant. La tension que je ressens dans mon bas-ventre est insoutenable. Je glisse 2 doigts brutalement dans mon sexe et pousse un gémissement étranglé. J'enfonce précipitamment mes doigts jusqu'au plus profond de moi et accélère le rythme en haletant fortement. Je viens quelques secondes plus tard, le souffle court. Je ne pouvais pas duré longtemps après nos séances.

J'attends que mon orgasme descende avant de sortir et de me laver les mains. Je m'observes dans le miroir. Mon visage est rouge, et je me passes un peu d'eau pour me calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes je retrouves un semblant de contenance et sors des toilettes sans un mot.

Je me diriges vers mon casier, et quelques étudiants me bouscule au passage. Ca ne me fais plus rien, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. J'arrive devant mon casier et enlève la sécurité pour prendre mes livres de cours. ET s'est alors qu'elles apparaissent. Les cheeerleaders.

Le couloir se divise soudain en deux pour laisser passer le groupe de filles. Derrière elle, deux garçons imposants ricanent. Karovsky et Azimio. Ils suivaient toujours les cherries comme leur ombre.

Ces filles étaient toutes extrêmement belles. Santana, la Latina à droite, était la pire garce de tout Mc Kinsley. Elle venait de Lima Height et n'hésitait donc pas à en venir au main. Elle était d'un tempérament coléreux et sanguin. A ses côtés ,Brittany sautillait joyeusement. Je l'aimais bien, elle était gentille avec moi lorsqu'on avait le Glee Club ensembles. C'était une des rares personnes que je pouvais appeler "amie" dans cette école. Mais mon yeux ne quittait pas la fille en tête du peloton. Quinn Fabray. La capitaine en chef des cheerleaders. Et la fille que je venais de faire jouir dans les toilettes.

J'avale ma salive lorsqu'elle arriva à ma hauteur, et mon coeur fit un bond alors qu'elle ralenti sans me quitter des yeux. Elle me sourit méchamment, et je sais déjà d'avance se qu'il va se passer.

Azimio s'approche de moi avec un gobelet à la main et me le balance à la figure. Un tonnerre de rires s'élèvent autour de moi tandis que le liquide froid me brouille la vue. Je recrache la boisson qui s'est infiltrée jusque dans ma bouche et grelotte de froid, mais je ne bouges pas.

Quinn me regards intensément, un rictus gravé aux coins de ses lèvres.

-Salut Rupaul. J'éspère que tu auras une bonne journée! Me lance-t-elle sarcastiquement avant de me tourner le dos et de s'éloigner, suivit par toute sa bande.

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite. j'attends patiemment que les gens s'arrêtent de rire autour de moi, puis je prends de affaires de rechange dans mon casier et repars vers les toilettes. Je me change, sèche mes cheveux comme je le peux et enlève le liquide qui me brûle les yeux. Je m'appuies contre le lavabo et me regard en silence dans le miroir. Je suis pathétique.

Je voulais pleurer, mais je savais que ça ne servais à rien. Quinn ne changera pas. Elle me déteste. Malgré le fait qu'elle gémisse sous mes doigts à peu près trois fois par semaine, elle me hait. Jen e sais pas pourquoi elle continue à venir me voir…. Bien sûr que je le sais. Elle âme me voir soumise, elle aime me laisser complètement frustrée après qu'elle ai obtenue son orgasme. Elle aime me voir souffir et elle aime me faire souffrir. Elle continue à m'humilier en public ,à me balancer des slushies à la figure, à m'appeler "Rupaul" ou "Manhands". Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait qu'elle m'humilie aussi en privée. Elle ne m'appelais jamais par mon prénom, sauf lorsqu'elle orgasmait. Et elle le faisait à chaque fois. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un bonheur intense lorsque ses lèvres divines prononçait mon nom. Une bile amère me monte à la gorge mais je refuse de craquer. Je voudrais pouvoir réagir, lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. mais je ne peux pas. _Parce que je suis amoureuse d'elle_.

Je me fais pitié.

Le pire, c'est que je prends plaisir à ça. J'aime plonger mes doigts en elle, j'aime la sentir frissonner contre moi, j'aime ses gémissements au creux de mon cou. Même si je sais qu'après elle me traiteras comme de la merde. _Je suis masochiste._

Depuis ce jour où elle m'a surprise dans les toilettes à gémir son nom alors que je me caressait, elle avait fait de ma vie un enfer. Un doux enfer.

En fait, elle me détestait déjà avant, parce que je faisais semblant de m'interrésser à Finn, son petit-copain. Je l'avait attiré au Glee Club, tout ça pour rendre jalouse Quinn . Je savais qu'elle voudrais garder un oeil sur Finn et qu'elle intégrerait elle aussi la chorale. Ca m'avais semblé une bonne idée à l'époque pour passer du temps avec elle. Elle me détestais, mais au moins je pouvais l'observer tranquillement pendant que Mr Schue nous expliquais la leçon de la semaine. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle me surprenne à crier son nom après un orgasme fulgurant. Elle avait ouvert violemment la porte de la cabine dans laquelle j'étais et m'avais regarder avec la bouche ouvert et les yeux écarquillés, l'air profondément choquée.

Je me souviens très bien d'avoir eu envie de mourir sur place lorsque mes yeux s'étaient posées sur elle. Je ne pouvais plus bougée, et j'étais resté là à la regarder fixement sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit, ma main toujours dans ma culotte. Elle s'était détourner et avait fui. Le lendemain elle me coinçait dans les vestiaires après que tout le monde soit parti et m'avait ordonné de lui obéir si je ne voulais pas que toute l'école soit au courant que je me doigtais dans les toilettes en pensant à elle.

Je n'ai toujours pas compris ses motivations. Je la dégoûtais, mais elle continuait à me donner des rendez-vous entre deux cours pour que je la fasse jouir. Elle partait sans rien dire et me laissait excitée et frustrée. Je n'avais le droit de la toucher qu'à cet endroit. Tout autre contact était interdit. Je n'avais pas le droit de gémir, ni de parler, et lorsque je dérobais à cette règle, elle me repoussait violemment et partait sans plus attendre.

Jamais nous ne nous étions embrassez. Elle m'avais dit que le simple fait de penser à mes lèvres contre les siennes lui donnait envie de vomir. C'était une douloureuse torture, parce que je rêvais de l'embrasser, au moins rien qu'une fois… Je voulais sentir la texture de ses lèvres, et je voulais sentir son souffle chaud contre ma bouche lorsqu'elle soupirait pendant que je la prenait violemment.

Encore une autre règle : je ne pouvais pas lui faire l'amour. Je devais la baiser. Sauvagement, sans douceur. Elle avait insisté dessus. Généralement je ne m'en plaignais pas, j'avais tellement envie d'elle que je ne me retenais pas. mais parfois, je voulais juste ralentir les choses et lui faire ressentir l'amour que j'avais pour elle. Je sais que mon amour n'aboutira à rien et que je me détruis juste un peu plus chaque jour. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire non. J'ai pris un goût malsain à la relation que nous entretenions. Je sais qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais comme je l'aime, mais j'ai au moins le privilège de la sentir s'abandonner à moi pour un court laps de temps.

Je suis Rachel Berry et j'ai une relation avec Quinn Fabray, la fille dont je suis tombée éperdûment amoureuse dés le premier regard.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà ! Pas trop long, mais je suis satisfaite. XD<strong>

**Cette fic comptera 7 chapitres.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Je jete un coup d'oeil discret vers mes camarades. Comme je le pensais, personne n'écoute Mr Schue.<p>

Tina parle en bégayant à Artie, Mercedes semble complotée quelque chose avec Kurt ,qui d'ailleurs porte aujourd'hui son magnifique veston en cuir noir. J'ai toujours admiré ses goûts vestimentaires.

Je ne veux pas m'habillé comme lui bien sûr, je préfére nettement mes pull à carreaux, ils sont très confortables.

Santana tresse une mèche de cheveux de Brittany, qui semble sur le point de s'endormir, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je n'ai jamais vu Santana aussi douce qu'avec elle. Leur lien m'échappait totalement.

Mais qui suis-je pour trouvé une relation bizarre ? J'étais amoureuse de mon bourreau.

Puck discute avec animation avec Finn. De football je paries.

Et mon regard tombe enfin sur Quinn.

Je sens mon coeur faire une envolée. Je ne cesserais jamais de m'émerveiller devant cette fille. Elle portait son habituel costume de cheerleader, sauf que ses cheveux tombaient pour une fois en cascade sur ses épaules. Je reste un instant à contempler les reflets blancs qui traversent par endroit sa chevelure blonde, et je continue mon voyage jusqu'à son visage.

Elle regardait le prof, l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, son regard plongé dans le vague.

Mon coeur se gonfle. Elle est tellement belle. En ce moment, elle semble si inaccessible que je m'autorise à la fixer un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. De toute manière personne ne s'occupe de moi.

Je me rémémore la première fois que je l'ai vu. Elle ne portait pas encore son uniforme à cette époque, mais elle dégageait déjà un charisme remarquable.

C'était le jour de la rentrée. J'étais nouvelle, et les gens de mon âge se pressaient pour recevoir leur emploi du temps. je me souviens du sentiment de panique qui m'avais pris lorsque je lisais ma fiche. J'avais jeté des regards dans tout les côtés, mais personne ne semlbait me voir. J'avais essayé de demander mon chemin vers ma prochaine classe à un gars qui passait dans le couloir mais il m'avais regardé de la tête aux pieds avant de ricaner et de me bousculer contre les casiers.

C'était Karovsky. Depuis il ne m'avais plus lâché d'une semelle.

Et c'est alors que je l'avais vu s'approché de moi. J'avais écarquillé les yeux, incertaine. La jeune fille devant moi ressemblait à un ange. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en des boucles souples sur ses épaules, et son sourire m'avais transpercer.

Elle s'était avancé vers moi, et m'avais regardé avec hésitation. Elle m'avais demandé dans quelle classe j'étais et je lui avais répondu distraitement que je devais allé en mathématique. Son sourire s'était agrandit et elle avait dit qu'elle aussi.

Mais je ne lui avait pas répondu, trop absorbée par la couleur indescriptible de ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu de tels yeux. Les petites tâches vertes qui bordaient son iris m'avais hypnotisée, si bien que j'avais à peine réaliser qu'elle m'avais prise la main et me tirais avec empressement alors que la cloche sonnait.

Nous étions arrivées en retard, mais nous n'avions pas pu nous assoir à côté. Elle s'était assise à côté de Santana, et moi à côté de Tina.

Par la suite elle avait sympathisé avec la Latina et avait intégré les cheerios. Elle m'avais oublié aussi vite que l'on s'étaient rencontrées. Mais son visage s'était gravé dans mon esprit comme au fer rouge.

Soudain sa tête se tourna dans ma direction et je fallait glapir lorsque son regard se plongea froidement dans le mien. Je sens mon visage chauffé atrocement et je cligne des yeux, tout ça pour remarquer enfin que toutes les autres têtes sont aussi tournées vers moi. Je regarde précipitamment Mr Schue qui me fixes avec sévérité.

-Rachel, tu as écouté se que je viens de dire ? Me gronde-t-il.

Je me racle la gorge et tente de faire abstraction que Quinn est en train de me regarder.

-Euh je… Pardon ?

j'aurais dû être plus attentive. Je déteste lorsque je suis le centre de l'attention. je me ratatine un peu sur ma chaise en espérant que les autres vont vite m'oublier. Je sens encore les yeux de Quinn me transpercer le dos et je m'humecte nerveusement les lèvres en me forçant à ne regarder que Mr Schue.

-Arre^tes de rêver et viens piocher un nom dans ce chapeau ! Continua mon prof en me tendant l'objet.

Je me lève rapidement et avance ma main pour prendre un bout de papier. J'ouvre grand ma obuche à la lecture du nom qui y est inscrit, et je sens mes mains devenir moites.

-Quinn. Je croasse difficilement en relevant la tête vers le glee club.

J'entends Puck et Santana pouffés, mais je veux juste voir la réaction de la concernée. Je suis à peu près sûre qu'elle va dire…

-Pas question que je fasse un duo avec Berry. Siffle-t-elle en me foudroyant du regard.

j'avale ma salive alors que mon ventre se noue. Je sais très bien qu'elle ne veux pas hcanter avec moi. Le petit espoir que j'ai ressenti en voyant son nom sur le bout de papier s'envole brusquement, et je baisse la tête au sol en sentant une immense déception m'envahir. Se n'était pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas.

-C'est le hasard qui en a décidé, Quinn. On ne peux pas tout changé. Explique calmement Mr Schue.

-Je refuse de chanter avec cette naine. Choisissez quelqu'un d'autre. Crache Quinn en prenant son attitude froide.

Je soupire. Son attitude était prévisible. Je jete un regard indifférent à mon professeur qui ne sais apparemment pas quoi faire. De toutes façons personne ne voudra faire un duo avec moi.

-Moi je veux bien prendre ta place. Propose soudain Finn en se redressant.

Je le fixe avec des yeux ronds. Que croyait-il qu'i faisait ? Par sa faute j'allais avoir encore plus de problèmes ! Je sais qu'il ressens quelque chose pour moi. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser m'embrasser dans l'auditorium. mais j'étais tellement en colère contre Quinn ce jour-là que j'avais voulu me venger. Tout me retombais dessus maintenant.

Quinn sert ses poings et fixe son petit-ami avec des yeux menaçant, pour ensuite se poser sur moi.

Un frisson désagréable me parcours l'échine en voyant à quel point ça l'énerve. J'essaye de lui faire comprendre que je n'y était pour rien mais peine perdue. Pour elle j'étais la cause de tout.

-Non, moi je vais faire un duo avec elle. S'exclama soudain une voix.

Je tourne la tête vers la personne qui vient de s'exprimer et la surprise doit se lire sur mes traits. Brittany sourit joyeusement à l'assistance et se tourna vers moi.

-Pas vrai, Rachel ? Tu veux bien que je sois ton partenaire, hein ?

Je me retrouve incapable de dire le moindre mot, alors j'acquiece lentement, complètement choquée.

Finn semble se dégonfler sur place en voyant Mr Schue approuver vivement le groupe nouvellement formé. Santana me fusille du regard. Je me fait toute petite. J'allais subir les foudres de la jeûne fille…

Quinn quand à elle fait la navette entre moi et son amie. Je la vois froncés ses sourcils, puis se concentrer à nouveau sur se que disait le professeur. Je pousse un soupir.

J'étais confuse, pourquoi Brittany voudrait chantée avec moi ? Je me retrouve à nouveau vers elle et je vois qu'elle me regarde également.

j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi elle avait voulu être ma parteaire de chant, mais seul un large sourire me répondit.

lentement, je reviens vers le cours et tente de me concentrer,bien que je sentes parfois que quelqu'un me fixe l'arrière du dos.

A la fin du cours, je décide d'attendre Brittany. Je veux savoir dans quel but elle a fait ça. Il semble qu'elle est pensée à la même chose parce qu'elle s'avance vers moi avec un sourire resplendissant. Je l'avait toujours trouvé jolie, avec ses yeux en amande, son nez de souris et sa petite bouche en coeur. Je m'étais même retrouvé plusieurs à baver devant elle lorsqu'elle dansait dans l'auditorium. Elle qui était si innocente se transformait littéralement en blonde sexy sur scène.

Bien que mon coeur soit attaché à Quinn, cela ne m'empêchait pas de remarquer la beauté des autres filles, et Brittany était indéniablement l'une de celles qui m'attirais. Je devais avoir un truc pour les blondes.

Je ralentis et m'arrête dés qu'elle se trouve en face de moi, les bras chargés de livres en tout genre. Je peux voir le roman en image de Peter Pan trôné sur le dessus de la pile. Je souris inconsciemment et lui rends son sourire.

-Hey Brittany ! Je lance avec enthousiasme.

-Salut Rachel ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire bonjour aujourd'hui, San m'a donné des cours particuliers derrière les gradins du terrain de foot et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée. On a bien faillit arrivé en retard ! Déclare Brittany avec son habituel ton insouciant.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Cours particuliers ? En quelle matière ? Je demande ,curieuse d'en savoir plus sur elle.

Je voudrais devenir amie avec elle. Elle me fait parfois un câlin pour me dire bonjour et elle est même venue une fois m'aider à nettoyer mes cheveux après que j'eu reçu un slushie en pleine figure. A part Finn, personne d'autre qu'elle ne fait attention à moi dans cette école, sans compter que Finn le fait parce qu'il espère entré sous ma jupe. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais. La seule personne que j'autoriserais à faire ça sera Quinn, mais je sais très bien que c'est un rêve irréalisable…

-Elle m'apprend à être bilingue, c'est très agréable ! Me répond la blonde en faisant un clin d'oeil à la personne derrière moi.

Je me retourne juste pour constater que Santana l'attends en frappant du pieds, l'air passablement en colère. Je me retient de grimacer. Elle n'avais vraiment pas dû apprécier le fait que Brittany se mette avec moi pour cet exercice. Je repousse mes questions quand à ces fameux cours de langue et lui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis une heure :

-Brittany, au sujet de notre duo… Ne crois pas que je veules pas le faire avec toi, loin de là ! Bon ,tu n'as pas la voix la plus originale, mais je peux avoir du talent pour deux. Non, je suis très contente que tu es voulu être ma partenaire, mais je peux semoir quel est le motif exact ?

-Le motif pour quoi ? Demande Brittany avec un sourire, le regard fixé sur la Latina derrière mon épaule.

-Pourquoi m'avoir choisi au lieu de Santana ? C'est ta meilleure amie non ? Il aurait été logique de te mettre avec elle pour les duo. J'insiste en voyant qu'elle ne m'écoute pas vraiment.

-Ho! Bah j'ai vu que Quinn ne semblait pas du tout contente que Finn veuille se mettre avec toi, et je ne voulais pas que tu sois slushiée aujourd'hui, donc je me suis proposée. Je t'aime bien Rachel, je n'aime pas quand les autres te lance leur boisson sur la tête. Me dit-elle avec simplicité en me regardant cette fois-ci.

Je me trouve sans voix. Une intense envie de la serrer dans mes bras me prend soudain, mais je me retiens. Avec Santana derrière moi, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Elle pourrais parfaitement m'arracher des bras de Brittany pour m'envoyer à travers le couloir en glissant sur le sol.

Elle avait fait ça pour moi, et je lui en était infiniment reconnaissante. Au lieu de l'étreindre, je me contente de la gratifier de mon plus grand sourire, auxquels elle répond automatiquement.

-Si tu veux on peux traîner ensemble ce Week- end ! San part chez sa grand-mère et Quinn passe sa journée à sa réunion des jeunes catholiques. Me propose -t-elle brusquement .

J'écarquilles mes yeux, surprise.

-Tu veux… Qu'on se voit en dehors des cours ? J'hésite en n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

Elle cligne des yeux.

-Ouais, j'ai toujours rêver de pouvoir refaire ta garde-robe! Alors c'est oui ?

-Euh… Pourquoi pas . Je répond avec stupéfaction.

-Génial ! Prépare-toi à une séance shopping samedi après ! S'exclama-t-elle gaiement avant de me planter une bise sur la joue et de rejoindre sa meilleure amie.

Je pose une main sur la joue qu'elle venait d'embrasser, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le regard assassin que me lente Santana ne m'échappe pas, et je déglutis. Brittany venait de me propres une sortie. Une des filles les plus populaires du lycée voulais faire du shopping avec moi. Une cheerleader voulais traînée avec moi ce week-end.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et je marche joyeusement vers mon casier. Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je me sens aussi bien. J'étais impatiente d'être à samedi…

* * *

><p>Ca faisait bientôt un mois que Brittany et moi nous étions devenues amies. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pa du tout à se que nous nous entendions aussi bien. Au fil des jours j'avais appris à la connaitre un peu mieux, et j'avais découvert qu'elle était loin de la fille innocente et simplette que tout le monde pensait qu'elle était. Je comprends mieux comment elle avait pu devenir amie avec Santana et Quinn. Cette fille dégageait un je-ne-sais-quoi de pétillant, de pure et d'honnêteté qui rendait impossible le fait de la haïr. Nous passions quasiment tout nos samedi ensembles, et j'avais vite fait de l'inviter à dormir chez moi. Mes papas étaient heureux que j'ai enfin pu me faire une amie au lycée. Et moi aussi j'était heureuse . Brittany rendait mon monde moins triste et réussissait à me faire sourire même lorsque Quinn faisait de ma journée un véritable enfer.<p>

Mais quelque chose de nouveau et de totalement inattendu vient juste de m'arriver. A cet instant précis, j'essaye de faire fonctionner mon cerveau pour qu'il me dise avec précision p_ourquoi les lèvres de Brittany sont sur les miennes !_ …

Je me recule ,complètement perdue. Elle me regardes comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je m'étais éloignée.

Je pose une main tremblante contre ma bouche. Je peux encore sentir la douceur de ses lèvres … Je secoue énergiquement la tête pour faire disparaître les pensées confuses qui me traverse l'esprit, et la fixe avec des yeux ronds.

-Brittany, qu'est se que … !

Elle me regard avec innocence.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? Me demande-telle avec une petite voix adorable.

_God_, comment faisait-elle pour être aussi attendrissante ? Je commence à m'embrouiller.

-N … Non, se n'ai pas que je n'ai pas aimé ! … C'est juste que … Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Elle hausse des épaules.

-J'en avais envie. Tu es chaude Rach', et j'ai toujours eu envie de savoir se que ça ferais de t'embrasser. Tu as vraiment de grosses lèvres, tu sais. Me répond-t-elle .

Je sens que je rougis violemment aux compliments. C'était la première fois q'on me disais que j'étais chaude…

Je la regarde ,encore étonnée par le fait qu'elle m'ai embrasser.

-Donc… Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? J'ose demander au bout d'un moment.

-Hm, c'était agréable ! Tes lèvres on presque la même texture que celles de Santana ! Lance Brittany en souriant.

Ho. Brittany et Santana. Ok . Trop d'information à la minute. Je hoche de la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées.

-Merci, je suppose . Je risque lentement en lui rendant son sourire.

Je frissonne. Il faisait presque nuit maintenant. Nous nous tenions sur le palier de ma porte, et je penses que mes papas voudront bientôt passé à table.

-Ca te dirais que l'on sortes ensembles ? Me dit soudainement mon amie.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Ais-je bien entendu ? ?

-Pardon ? … je bredouille difficilement.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Répète-t-elle avec sincérité.

Elle est sérieuse. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Elle est ma seule amie, et je ne veux pas risquer de gâcher ça. Et puis j'aime Quinn.

Son visage vient devant mes yeux, et je sens mon excitation grandir en repensant à notre dernière session dans les toilettes hier matin. Mais je repense aussi à ses insultes véhémentes l'après-midi même au self de l'école. J'avais pleuré par la suite, je m'étais senti pire qu'une merde…

Brittany était belle, elle était populaire, et elle était particulièrement gentille avec moi. Et elle embrassais très bien.

-Ok.

* * *

><p>Quinn a les yeux rivées sur nos mains enlacées, et je resserre ma prise sur celle de Brittany. Elle tourne sa tête dans ma direction et me souris, avant de venir avec moi jusqu'à mon casier.<p>

Tout le monde nous regardes. Je ne leur en veux pas, la vision que nous donnions pouvait paraître complètement décalée. Je suis sûre que la nouvelle a déjà dû faire le tour de Mc Kinsley.

Je prends quelques livres, puis referme mon casier dans un bruit sourd, toujours observée par la plupart des élèves présentes dans ce couloir.

De loin, je peux voir la posture rigide qu'a adopté Quinn. On dirait qu'elle est sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

Je fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui la met autant en colère? Est-ce parce qu'une de ses amies sort avec une looseuse, ou bien … Non, je ne dois pas me donner de faux espoirs.

-Tu as quel cours maintenant ? Me demande Brittany, et je suis obligé de couper le contact avec Quinn pour pouvoir regarder ma petite-amie.

Ok, c'est toujours un peu étrange d'appeler Brittany ma "petite-amie ", mais se n'est pas que se soit désagréable. Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. De toutes façons ce n'est vraiment pas une nouvelle pour moi que j'aime les filles. Il suffit de voir comment mon corps réagit lorsque je touche Quinn… Je sens une bouffée de haleur m'envahir rien qu'en imaginant mes mains se glisser sous la bordure de sa culotte et je retiens un gémissement.

Je me suis répété mille et une fois que puisque je sors désormais avec Brittany, je devais ne plus penser à Quinn. Il faudra que je lui dise que j'arrêtes tout.

-J'ai anglais. Je lui répond avec un sourire en me décalant de mon casier.

-J'ai maths. On se retrouve après, d'accord ? Dit Brittany en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser.

J'entend un hoquet un peu plus loin et j'ouvres les yeux pour apercevoir le visage tordue de surprise et de fureur de Santana. Apparemment elle n'avais pas été mise au courant que sa meilleure amie sortait maintenant avec Rachel Berry. Je renferme précipitamment les yeux et essaye d'apprécier le baiser sans me préoccuper des ondes négatives qui flottaient dans ma direction.

Je sursaute légèrement lorsque la langue de Brittany se frotte doucement contre mes lèvres et je laisse échapper un petit gémissement avant de lui autoriser l'entrée.

C'est bizarre d'embrasser sa meilleure amie, mais je ne peux pas dire que je n'y prend pas plaisir. Bon sang, elle est vraiment douée avec sa langue !

Ca ne m'étonnes que moyennement. Brittany est réputée pour avoir couché avec la majorité des étudiants de cette école, c'est obligée qu'elle ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine.

Je soupir lorsqu'elle donne un dernier coup de langue sur ma lèvre supérieure, puis elle se recule et se dirige vers Santana juste après m'avoir fait un clin d'oeil.

Je reste debout, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, et je ne vois pas tout de suite la main qui m'empoigne le bras pour me tirer sans douceur vers les toilettes les plus proches. Je pousse un cri de protestation quand je réalise se qu'il se passe, mais mon souffle se bloque lorsque je vois les yeux dorés de Quinn m'envoyer un éclat menaçant.

Elle ne sembles même pas s'inquiéter de savoir que les gens dans le couloir nous regardes bizarrement. Elle pousse la porte des toilettes d'un geste rageur et hurle aux quelques filles qui s'y trouvent de déguerpir. Dés que la porte se referme derrière elles j'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander quel est son problème, mais elle me plaque durement contre le carrelage du mur et je laisse échapper un petit cri de douleur lorsque mon dos frappe violemment la surface dure.

Son visage se trouve alors à seulement quelques centimètres du mien et tout ma réplique cinglante s'envole . Ma respiration s'accélère sans que je puisse rien y faire. Comment cette fille pouvait me faire réagir comme ça par sa seule proximité ?

Ses yeux sont durs et je frissonne sous la lueur dangereuse qui y brille. Quinn m'a toujours intimidé, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changé. Elle dégage cette aura d'assurance et de froideur qui fait fuir les indésirables. Mais bizarrement ,elle m'attirait autant qu'elle m'effrayait.

-C'est quoi ce bordel que tu me fais, _Rupaul_ ? Siffle-t-elle en serrant sa mâchoire.

Ses mains se serrent douloureusement sur mes épaules et je tentes de me dérober, mais elle réussit à me bloquer les jambes en glissant sa cuisse entre elles. Je retiens mon souffle en sentant à quel point elle est proche de mon centre . Je me sens déjà excitée par sa simple présence.

Le fait qu'elle sembles aussi en colère contre moi me fais froncer les sourcils.

-De quoi tu parles, Quinn ? Je réplique courageusement.

-Ne fais pas la maligne avec moi. Pourquoi toi et Britt vous vous teniez par la main, et pourquoi vous vous êtes _putain_ d' embrassez ? ! Crache-t-elle à mon visage en devenant rouge de colère.

Elle est jalouse. _Ho mon dieu, elle est jalouse ! _

Mon coeur s'emballe dans ma poitrine et je contiens à peine le sourire qui menace de se dessiner aux coins de mes lèvres.

Est-elle énervée par se que je sors avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant ? Je ne veux pas croire qu'elle ressens peut-être quelque chose pour moi. Si je me trompe cela me fera trop mal par la suite.

-En quoi est-ce ton problème ? Je lance en haussant un sourcils provoquant.

Elle frappe son poings contre le mur à seulement quelques millimètres de mon visage, et ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

-Tu crois sérieusement que je laisserais une de mes cheerleaders sortir avec une abomination comme toi ?

La phrase me fis l'effet d'un coup de poing au ventre. J'eu l'impression qu'on écrasait mon coeur avec des chaussures cloutées, mais je ne laisses rien paraître. Ca lui ferait trop plaisir de voir que ses mots m'ont touchés.

-Pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de dégoûter Brittany lorsque je la caresse. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de rétorquer avec un petit sourire suffisant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Brittany et moi n'avions même pas dépasser le stade des baisers. Mais quelque part je veux vérifier si mes soupçons s'avèrent être exact. Je veux pouvoir voir sa réaction. Voir si je peux espérer.

Elle m'agrippe brusquement les cheveux et me force à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Je vois un tel degrés de colère dans ses orbes clairs que je me demande pendant une seconde si ça avait été une bonne idée de la provoquer.

-_Tu m'appartiens, Berry_. Grogne Quinn en plaçant précipitamment sa main sur mon intimité.

J'halète fortement en sentant ses doigts pressés contre ma culotte et je laisse échapper un gémissement sourd alors que mes yeux roulent en arrière.

Mon dieu, elle me touche. Quinn me touche.

Je mords férocement ma lèvre alors qu'elle se penche vers moi et accentue brutalement la pression contre mon entrejambe déjà humide. Un rictus se glisse sur ses lèvres roses.

-Tu vois ? ton corps est d'accord avec moi.

Elle me lance un regard meurtrier et j'avale difficilement ma salive tandis que le feu dans mon bas-ventre s'intensifie de seconde en seconde. Je me cambre légèrement contre sa main ,le souffle court. Je veux déséspérement qu'elle bouge ses doigts.

Mais elle se contente de me regarder fixement et je vois à quel point elle est énervée.

-Alors tu vas rompre rapidement avec Brittany et redevenir mon petit chien, _compris _? … Dit-elle durement mon oreille.

Son souffle chaud contre ma peau me provoque des milliers de frissons contradictoires. Je sens une sueur froide me couler le long du dos. Elle me fait peur, mais elle n'a jamais été aussi sexy qu'à cet instant. Sa manière de plaquer son corps contre le sien, ses yeux qui brillent d'une lueur féroce et glaciale, cette main divine posée fermement contre mon entrejambe … Tout cela m'excite profondément.

Elle déplace légèrement sa main et son pouce se glisse vicieusement un peu plus loin dans ma culotte.

-_S'il te plaît …_ Je la supplie d'une voix rauque.

Je croit entendre un grognement franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, mais elle cache son visage de ma vue pour venir posé son front contre mon épaule, et je me dis que j'ai imaginé ce bruit.

-Est ce que tu m'as compris, _Berry_ ? … Siffle-telle lentement, et je sens sa respiration haletante contre mon cou exposé.

Je secoue énergiquement la tête et me traite de faible dans ma tête. Cette fille peut faire tout se qu'elle veut de moi, et ça me fait chier…

Ma poitrine se soulève irrégulièrement et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas gémir lorsque sa main se frotte pendant une seconde sur mon centre palpitant. J'essaye de serrer les cuisses pour accentuer la pression mais elle retire brusquement sa main en voyant mon mouvement et se recule de moi, me laissant pantelante .

Elle reprend elle aussi difficilement sa respiration et son visage se déforme en contemplant sa main, un air dégoûté se dessinant sur ses traits parfaits.

-_Putain_, j'en reviens pas que tu m'ai obligé à te toucher … Regarde, j'ai tout ton liquide infect sur mes doigts ! Crache Quinn dans ma direction en me montrant sa main.

Je la vois trembler, le visage rouge, et elle se lave frénétiquement les mains dans le lavabo. Je ne dis rien, une douleur languissante brûlant mon bas-ventre.

Le dégoût qui transparaît à travers ses mots me poignarde le coeur et je sens des larmes commencés à se former aux coins de mes yeux. Je sais que je ne dois rien dire, ou sinon elle se vengerait sur moi plus tard.

Sauf que cette fois j'en est plus qu'assez qu'elle me manipule à sa guise.

Oui, je suis foutrement amoureuse d'elle, oui en temps normal je fermerais ma gueule et romprais avec Brittany pour que je puisse à nouveau la baiser en secret à la pause de midi ,juste avant qu'elle ne m'humilie une fois de plus.

Mais quelque chose dans son attitude me donne une sacré bonne raison de lui tenir tête. Malgré toute sa haine pour moi, elle ne veut pas que quelqu'un m'approche. Et ça me confirme au moins deux choses : qu'elle aime se que je lui fait, et qu'elle a un caractère possessif. Et au jour d'aujourd'hui, c'est moi qu'elle possède.

-Non. Je dit clairement.

Elle se tourne vers moi, l'air exaspéré.

- " Non " quoi ?

-Non, je ne casserais pas avec Brittany. Je continue en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Elle se fige et me regarde comme si j'étais devenue folle.

-Tu as perdu la tête _Manhands _? Depuis quand tu refuses de faire se que je te dis ? Tu n'as pas compris se que je t'ai dit il y a quelques minutes ? _Tu es à moi_. _Tu es mon pantin_. Murmure d'une voix menaçante la cheerlader.

-Et bien plus maintenant. J'en es marre, Quinn. Trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour te satisfaire.

Elle sembles complètement déboussolée par ma répartie.

-Tu n'ai pas sérieuse, là ? … Tu ne pourras pas te passer de moi. Ca te plaît trop de me baiser. Et n'oublies pas que j'ai tout pouvoir sur ta vie misérable dans cette école. Dés demain je peux très bien avertir tout le monde que tu soulages tes envies perverses dans les toilettes des filles en pensant à la capitaine des cheerleaders. Ta vie sociale sera foutue. M'avertit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Intérieurement je me mets à paniquer, puis je hausse les épaules pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction.

-Fais se que tu veux, je m'en fous maintenant. J'ai Brittany maintenant, et elle ne me fuiras pas pour un truc pareil.

Elle se crispe et je peux voir une vienne saillir sur sa tempe tandis qu'elle semble sur le point d'exploser.

-D'ailleurs, la seule qui à l'air désespérée à l'idée d'arrêter tout ça ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi. Dis-je enfin.

Elle manque de s'étouffer et écarquilles les yeux avant d'éclater d'un rire aussi coupant qu'un rasoir.

-Ne te surestimes pas, _Rupaul_. Si tu ne veux plus me baiser, tant pis pour toi. Lance Quinn en se détournant de moi pour se diriger vers la porte.

Elle claque la porte derrière elle, en me laissant seule.

Je commence déjà à regretter de l'avoir rejeter, mon excitation vibrant toujours avec intensité à l'intérieur de moi. Elle a raison, je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais me passer de sa peau ou de ses gémissements.

Cette fille aura ma mort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3. Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Je tournes une page de mon livre d'histoire en soupirant. Je sais qu'il faut que je révise pour ce contrôle, mais Quinn ne quitte pas mes pensées. Elle s'insinue dans mon esprit tel un serpent vicieux et injecte son venin mortel,me laissant sans défense face à ses attaques.<p>

Elle avait eu raison. Ca ne fait qu'une semaine depuis que nous avons arrêtés nos séances dans les toilettes, et je suis déjà à bout.

Ne plus pouvoir la toucher est un calvaire. Tout me manque chez elle : sa peau douce et blanche, sa taille fine et faite pour mes bras, ses soupirs de retenues lorsque je me déplaçais en elle, ses gémissements incontrôlés quand je touchais un point sensible en elle. Ne plus voir ses yeux me cause un manque viscérale. Avant je pouvais les observer à ma guise, me plonger dedans jusqu'à se que ses tremblements de plaisir se tarrissent. Mais maintenant je dois me contenter de la regarder de loin, sans pouvoir m'approcher à plus de 3 mètres d'elle.

Je faisais en sortes de l'éviter lorsque je savais qu'elle me cherchais du regard. Je l'avait vu épier les couloirs, une barbotine à la main. Mais nous nous retrouvions rarement face à face.

Elle se comporte normalement, faisant comme si notre relation n'avait jamais existé. Ca me fais mal de savoir que finalement elle m'avais rapidement remplacer.

Elle passe de plus en plus de temps avec Finn. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils sortaient ensembles, mais là ils étaient carrément collés l'un à l'autre.

Je crois qu'elle fait exprès de l'embrasser avidement devant moi quand j'ai le malheur de les croiser dans un couloir. Je capte très bien le regard en coin qu'elle me jetes avant de tirer le col de son petit-ami pour connecter leurs lèvres ensembles.

J'ai à chaque fois l'impression que mon coeur tombe en morceaux, mais je garde un visage impassible. Je ne veux pas lui donner satisfaction.

Elle veux me montrer se que je loupe. Elle veut me voir souffrir pour que je rampes par la suite à ses pieds et redevenir sa marionnette.

Mais je ne le ferais pas. Je me sens plus forte avec Brittany à mes côtés.

Je l'adores. Elle est ma boule d'énergie et de positivité dans cette école pourrie. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'elle soit mon amie.

Elle est aussi ma petite-amie, mais je garde pour elle une affection d'avantage fraternelle que romantique.

Depuis que je sors avec elle, les attaques slushies ont nettement diminuées. Bien sûre dés qu'elle partait vers sa classe en me laissant seule les footballeurs et cheerleaders s'en donnaient à coeur joie, mais dans l'ensemble je me réjouis de ne plus avoir à emporter des affaires de rechange pour chaque jour de la semaine.

Elle est respectée par les élèves. En plus d'être une cheerios ,sa meilleure amie ,Santana, menaçait quiconque osait dire du mal sur le dos de ma copine. Je trouve que l'affection de la Latina envers Brittany est adorable, mais quand ça se retourne contre moi, je ne suis plus autant positive sur le comportement protecteur de Santana. Elle avait déjà tenter par deux fois de me coincer dans une classe vide pour me refaire le portrait, mais heureusement que Brittany ne l'avais pas laisser faire.

Je ne comprends pas totalement pourquoi elle s'acharne sur moi comme ça. Elle ne supportait pas de voir Brittany m'enlacer ou m'embrasser chastement. Etait-elle homophobe ? Non, se n'était pas possible. Brittany a la réputation d'avoir embrassé toutes les filles de ce lycée, la Latina ne serait pas contre les relations de même sexes en sachant que sa propre meilleure amie ne se gênait pas pour sortir avec des filles.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Brittany me sourit avec les bras chargés d'un plateau. Deux verres de lait et une boîte de cookies y est posées.

Je me lève et lui prend le plateau des mains pour le poser avec précaution sur son matelas, et elle vient s'assoir à mes côtés en posant ses deux mains sur mes cuisses.

Je lui sourit et me détend, laissant le livre de cours de côté pour l'instant.

Nous étions sorties de cours et avions fonçais chez elle pour voir le dernier épisode de One Tree Hills. C'était son feuilleton préféré et elle ne pouvait pas le rater. Elle s'était tournés vers moi durant l'épisode et m'avais dit qu'elle devait m'avouer quelque chose à la fin .

Je suis curieuse de savoir se qu'elle a à me dire. A voir son visage nerveux je suppose que c'est quelque chose d'assez grave. Son pouce se promène distraitement sur ma peau et je retiens un rire . Ca chatouille.

-Tu peux tout me dire, Brittany. Je ne vais pas me fâcher ou un truc du genre. Je la rassure en voyant qu'elle n'arrive pas à se lancer.

- … Tu me promets ? Murmure-t-elle, et sa mine inquiète me fait fondre.

-Promis, je ne me mettrais pas en colère.

Elle s'humecte lentement les lèvres et hésite à me regarder dans les yeux. Je pose une main réconfortante sur la sienne et la presse doucement.

-Rach' … Tu serais triste si je te disais que je sors avec toi pour rendre jaloux quelqu'un ? … Finit-elle par dire d'une petite voix.

Je cligne des yeux.

-Ho. Je vois . Je dis simplement, sous le choc.

Elle s'empresse de me rassurer.

-Non Rachel, tu es une petite-amie géniale et je t'aimes beaucoup ! Je ne mens pas quand je te dis que je fantasmes sur tes fesses depuis le début de l'année, et j'ai vraiment envie de faire comme dans cette vidéo sur internet qu'on a regarder jeudi dernier, tu sais ce truc avec la langue sur …

-C'est bon, c'est bon Brittany ! J'ai compris ! Je l'arrête en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Un autre aspect de Brittany : elle n'a aucun complexe en se qui concerne le sexe. Vous savez se que ça fait lorsque votre petite-amie cheerleader atrocement sexy vous dit se qu'elle aimerait faire à votre intimité pendant le cours de dessin ? Et bien ça vous fait avoir un zéro parce que votre pinceau à "malencontreusement" dérapé sur toute la longueur de votre toile.

-Donc … Tu m'as utilisé ?

-Je crois que oui … Je suis vraiment désolé Rach' …. Dit-elle ,et je voix des larmes commencés à se former aux coins de ses yeux.

-Non, ne pleure pas Britt … C'est … Jen ne suis pas fâchée contre toi… Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-C'est vrai ? … Me demande Brittany en reniflant.

Elle a l'air tellement vulnérable à ce moment que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui baiser tendrement le front.

-Oui, c'est vrai … Ce n'est pas grave, je te le promets.

-Tu es mon amie, Rachel … Je ne veux pas qu'on se disputes … Souffle-telle en enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux.

-Et tu es ma meilleure amie, Brittany . Je t'assures que se n'est pas grave.

J'hésite un peu . Puis-je lui dire ?

Je suis bête. C'est Brittany. Elle ne me jugeras jamais pour ça.

-Si tu veux tout savoir … J'ai accepté de sortir avec toi pour rendre jaloux quelqu'un aussi . J'avoue en me mordillant la lèvre, jaugeant sa réaction.

Elle relève un regard larmoyant vers moi, mais bien vite un sourire excitée prend place sur son visage.

-C'est qui ?

-Toi d'abord. Je réplique, pas sûre de vouloir lui dire que j'aimais l'une de ses meilleures amies.

Elle hausse les épaules.

-Ok. J'aime Santana .

Je m'étouffe avec la gorgée de lait que je viens de boire. Je tousse un peu avant de la regarder avec de grands yeux.

-Sérieusement ? Santana ? La pire garce de Mc Kinsley ? ! Je bafouille.

Brittany fronce les sourcils et prend une mine boudeuse.

-Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, elle est très gentille quand on la connaît ! Elle m'a toujours protéger et elle ne me traites pas d'idiote comme la majorité des élèves .

-Moi non plus je ne traite pas d'idiote. J'intervint en faisant semblant d'être blessée, mais mon sourire en dit autrement.

-Se n'est pas pareil. Quand je suis avec Santana, j'ai cette boule dans le ventre et ça me picote là où elle me touche. Parfois j'ai même l'impression que mon coeur va sortir de ma poitrine, et ça me fait un peu peur parce que je n'ai pas envie que mon coeur s'en aille !

Je soupir.

-Je sais exactement comment tu te sens … Attends. Santana aime les filles ? ! Je m'écrie avec surprise.

-Elle est 100% Lebanese. Je penses que je suis Bicurieuse.

Je reste silencieuse. _Wow_, la fille la plus chaude de toute l'école, celle qui s'est tapée pratiquement tout les joueurs de foot est en fait gay ? …

-Et toi ? Qui est ce que tu voulais rendre jaloux ? Je paries que c'est Quinn ! S'exclame Brittany .

Je me figes et je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer dangereusement.

-Qu… Comment ? Mais … ! Je bégaye lamentablement.

-Je me suis toujours demandé où Quinn disparaissait à la pause de midi, alors un jour je l'ai suivit. Tu avais l'air de faire du bon travail Rach', parce qu'elle gémissait vraiment fort ! Dit joyeusement la blonde.

-Ho mon dieu, tuez-moi … Je gémis en enfouissant mon visage dans mes genoux, morte de honte.

-Ho, ne sois pas gêner ! Quinn m'a déjà surprise avec San dans les vestiaires après un entraînement. Elle est devenue toute rouge et Santana a faillit faire une crise de panique mais Quinn nous a dit qu'elle garderait le secret, alors je garderais votre secret aussi ! me rassure-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Mon sourire s'efface lentement tandis que mon coeur se serre douloureusement.

-De toutes façons s'est terminée entre nous … Mon dieu, ça sonne comme si il y avait eu vraiment quelque chose entres nous … Mais je n'étais que sa baise occasionnelle, elle ne faisait que se servir de moi … Je murmure avec ironie.

Brittany doit avoir remarquer mon état de tristesse car elle m'enveloppa dans ses bras et me serra fort contre sa poitrine.

-Tu sais, je penses que ça à marcher pour Quinn. Elle a été super dure avec moi durant toute la semaine.

-C'est à dire ? je demande en me reculant légèrement.

-Ho elle n'a pas été méchante avec moi ! C'est juste qu'elle trouvait toujours à redire sur mes positions sur la pyramide par exemple, ou bien elle me snobais un peu quand je lui parlait.

Je suis agréablement surprise. Se peut-il qu'elle soit vraiment jalouse de ma relation avec Brittany ? Un sourire m'échappe.

-Brittany … Tu m'as avoué le but de notre mise en couple, mais … Est ce que tu accepterais de continuer à jouer la comédie un peu plus longtemps ? J'ai besoin de pousser Quinn à bout.

Elle frappe des mains avec enthousiasme.

-Ouiiiiiiiiii aucun problème ! ! Par contre je te préviens, Santana est déjà sur le point de te tuer. Si on continue je ne sais pas se qu'elle pourrait faire …

C'est en partie à cause de ça que je voulais arrêtée aujourd'hui, j'ai la preuve qu'elle est jalouse, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille jusqu'à te faire du mal.

Elle a l'air profondément désolée, et je la rassure comme je peux, même si j'ai une petite appréhension. Si Santana pétait un câble, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau…

* * *

><p>Brittany a réussit à m'imposer à la fête que Noah a organisé chez Quinn durant l'absence de ses parents. Tout les regards sont sur moi et je fais de mon mieux pour garder la tête haute. je suis Rachel Berry et les intimidations ne marchent plus sur moi ! Et bien, j'aimerais dire ça, mais les deux colosses qui se tiennent devant moi avec une lueur perverse au fond des yeux me file la chaire de poule.<p>

Heureusement je sens la main de ma fausse petite-amie saisir la mienne et me tirer vers le bar à mon grand soulagement.

Elle semble ivre, au vu de son rire incontrôlée et de ses joues rouges. Santana se tient accoudée au comptoir, ses yeux acérés lorgnant avec insistance sur nos mains enlacées. Je déglutis.

-Alleeeeeez Rach' ! Bois un truc, tu verras c'est cool d'être bourrée ! Lance joyeusement la blonde dans ma direction en me fourrant un gobelet à la main.

-Non merci _baby_, je crois que je préfère restée sobre. Je lui dit avec un sourire.

Les yeux de Santana se rétrécissent au surnom et je me mords la lèvre, me traitant d'imbécile devant la gaffe que j'avais faite. Elle allait me massacrer si je ne fais pas attention …

Quelqu'un me bouscule soudain et je glisse sur le sol collant en réussissant à me rattraper de justesse au comptoir. Santana ricane mais je n'y fait pas attention en voyant la personne se retourner et me fixer avec étonnement.

-Rachel ? mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Il se trouve que ma petite-amie m'a invité , Finn. Je réplique directement .

-Ha oui, heu… Ouais, Brittany hein ? Dit-il avec un air gêné et peut-être un peu déçu.

Je me retiens de rouler des yeux en voyant son stupide petit sourire s'adresser à moi. Il se croit irrésistible, mais sa fossette m'énerve plus qu'autre chose. Pourquoi essaye-t-il de flirter avec moi alors qu'il avait une copine comme Quinn ? Ce gars ne sais pas la chance qu'il a. Le pire c'est que je sais qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment, et ça me tue de savoir qu'elle s'obstine à sortir avec un mec qui n'est pas amoureux d'elle et ose avoir des vues sur d'autres filles. J'avais envie de le frapper, et mon estomac se tordit alors qu'une voix intérieure me dit sournoisement qu'un coup de pied bien placer devrait lui remettre les idées en place… Mais je prône la non-violence, je ne peux pas me laisser submerger par la colère que je ressens envers lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches là, Berry ? Crache soudainement une voix féminine derrière moi.

Mon coeur s'accélère tandis que je me retourne rapidement vers Quinn. Mon dieu, elle est … Tellement sexy dans cette petite jupe noire !

Mes yeux descendent instinctivement vers ses jambes fines et parfaites, et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas me lécher les lèvres. Comment voulez-vous que j'endure sa présence si elle s'habille comme ça ?

je remonte mon regard ves son visage, et je me crispe légèrement en voyant la lueur de mépris qui brille dans ses yeux noisette.

Je prends inconsciemment la main de Brittany dans la mienne et la tire contre moi en souriant.

-Bonsoir Quinn ! Je disais justement à Brittany combien je trouvais cette fête réussit !

-Non, tu ne l'a pas fait . Dit-elle avec étonnement.

Je grimace et lui écrase le pied.

-Aïe ! Pourquoi tu me marche sur le pied ? Siffle mon amie avec incompréhension.

J'ouvre de grand yeux et lui dit silencieusement de se taire. Elle sembles enfin comprendre et place automatiquement sa main sur ma taille.

Quinn le remarque aussitôt et elle prend une posture rigide tout en plissant des yeux lorsque 'elle me vois me pencher avec un sourire vers l'oreille de Brittany pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

-On dirait que ça marche . Je chuchote doucement pour que personne ne puisse entendre.

Brittany me gratifie d'un sourire malicieux, puis me plante un bisou sonore sur la joue. Santana grogne et ses yeux me glace le sang. J'ai la désagréable sensation qu'elle va me faire payer plus tard … Je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de me sentir heureuse pour Brittany. La rection de Santana lui tire un sourire rayonnant, et je vois qu'elle se contrôle difficilement de se jeter dans les bras de l'autre cheerleader.

-Une bière, Rachel ? Me propose alors Finn en me souriant largement.

Je jeté un coup d'oeil à Quinn. Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre que se n'était pas elle qu'elle foudroie du regard, mais bien son petit-ami.

Je jubile. Si flirter avec Finn me permet de la rendre jalouse, soit.

Je pose ma main sur l'avant-bras du garçon et lui fait mon plus beau sourire en prenant la canette de ses mains.

-Merci, tu es adorable ! Je lui souffle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Il se met à rougir furieusement et je manque d'éclater de rire devant le spectacle . On dirait qu'il est constipé et qu'il a perdu sa langue . Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi Quinn s'intéresse à un mec pareil.

Au même moment je sens une main m'agripper violemment le poignet et je me retrouve en une seconde nez à nez avec les yeux brûlant de colère de Quinn.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois faire, _Manhands _? ! Tu te permet de faire les yeux doux à mon copain ? ! Hurle-t-elle en me tordant brusquement le poignet.

Tout le monde nous regardes maintenant, mais je ne me défiles pas. Je me dégages de son empires et la fixe avec consternation.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? J'ai juste été polie avec lui . Je lance calmement.

Ma réponse semble l'énerver un peu plus.

Elle me saisit à nouveau le bras et me tire sans plus de cérémonie vers l'arrière de la maison. Elle me traîne jusqu'au jardin et me pousse contre la prote dés que celle-ci se referme derrière nous.

-_Putain mais tu te prends pour qui ? ! _Me crache-t-elle au visage en bouillonnant de colère.

Son visage est rouge et ses poings sont tellement serrés que je peux voir les jointures blanchirent.

Je croise mes bras, et la contemple sans crainte. C'est bizarre, il y a à peine quelques jours j'aurais sûrement été terrifiée par ses me aces, mais plus maitenant.

-Je ne fait rien . Je me contente de lui répondre.

-Ne me prends pas pour une conne, Berry ! Tu n'as pas arrêtés de flirter avec mon copain depuis le début de l'année !

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à lui. Je répète avec exaspération.

-Ho oui, j'avais oublié que tu es une bouffeuse de chatte ! Dit-elle avec un rictus cynique.

Je me crispe en sentant le ton venimeux , et je sers ma mâchoire .

-J'imagine que tu dois te plaire entre les jambes de Brittany. Elle n'a jamais eu de mal à écarter les cuisses de toute manière ! Ricane Quinn en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Je sens la colère montée en moi. Comment ose-telle dire ça de l'une de ses meilleures amies ? J'essaye de me retenir, mais ma langue se met en route toute seule :

-C'est sûre que tu t'y connais bien dans ce domaine, n'est-ce pas ?… Je lâche froidement en me préparant mentalement à se qui va suivre.

Elle laisse échapper un petit cri entre un sifflement et un hoquet de stupeur, et je la voit s'avancer rapidement vers moi, la main en l'air.

Juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne ma joue, je l'évite et lui agrippe fermement les deux poignets pour ensuite la retourner et ainsi inverser nos places.

Je la plaque rudement contre la porte et elle écarquille les yeux en se rendant compte de notre soudaine position.

Elle se débat mais je ne lui lâche pas les mains, et appuie de tout mon poids sur elle pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Quinn me regarde avec une haine non-contenue, et je sens une nouvelle fois mon coeur se fissurer lentement à mesure qu'elle me fixe méchamment.

Mais je ne recule pas.

A la place je lui attrape les deux bras avec une seule main et les immobilise au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que mon autre main se fraye un chemin vers le bas de sa jupe.

Elle comprends se que je compte faire et sers résolument ses cuisses en me foudroyant du regard.

-_N'y penses même pas … _Souffle-t-elle ,menaçante.

Je griffe brusquement sa peau et elle ouvre les jambes sous le coup de la douleur et de la surprise, et j'en profites pour glisser ma main sous sa culotte.

Elle laisse échapper un hoquet étranglé lorsque mes doigts entre en contact avec son intimité, et j'entends avec satisfaction sa respiration s'accélérer.

J'entame sans attendre un mouvement circulaire contre ses plis, en veillant à simplement la frôler.

Son corps se contracte et je sens son souffle se précipiter à mesure que je la caresse.

Je ne cache pas mon sourire fier, et je la défit du regard alors que ses yeux brillaient désormais de colère et de plaisir mélangés.

-On dirais que j'ai manqué à ton corps ,en tout cas … Je murmure chaudement en souriant légèrement.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. J'accentue la pression sur son sexe et glisse mon doigt sur toute sa longueur. Sa phrase meure en laissant place à un gémissement sourd, et je sens aussitôt une chaleur familière s'installer au creux de mes reins alors que je soupir profondément.

Mes battements de coeur augmentent sensiblement lorsqu'une humidité singulière commence à couvrir mes doigts, et cette fois je lance un sourire narquois à Quinn qui apparemment essaye de se retenir.

Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se retienne. je veux qu'elle se laisse aller. Je veux qu'elle s'abandonne totalement à moi.

Alors je titille son clitoris avec mon index et mon pouce, et je le pince légèrement jusqu'à se qu'elle se mette à haleter, les paupières à moitié closes.

Je me mords la lèvre en voyant ses joues devenir rouges, et je caresse plus rapidement son intimité.

Elle écarte les jambes, et je la sens trembler contre moi dés que mes doigts glissent près de son entrée.

Elle gémit lorsque je commence un mouvement saccadé sur son sexe humide , je sens à quel point se que je fais l'excite. Il suffit que je regardes son visage se tordre de plaisir pour faire grimper ma propre excitation.

Ma culotte devient ridiculeusement humide à mesure que je la touche, et bientôt je me met moi aussi à haleter difficilement.

L'effet qu'elle a sur moi est dévastateur. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour tenir une semaine entière sans pouvoir sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

Mes doigts sont proches de son entrée, mais je prends mon temps et frôle l'intérieur sans pour autant la pénétrer. Quinn se met à gigoter et pousse un gémissement plaintif. Je me plonge dans ses yeux et vois que mon comportement l'énerve et la frustre.

Je la taquine du bout des doigts, mais je ne me soumets pas à son envie. Elle fronce les sourcils, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement .

-_Putain _mais qu'est se que tu attends, Berry?… Me dit-elle avec impatience.

-Il va falloir me supplier. Je lui chuchote en reprenant mes lentes caresses.

Elle inspire fortement quand mes doigts glissent avec une facilité déconcertante vers le haut de son sexe, puis elle me foudroie du regard.

-_Vas te faire foutre_. Grogne-t-elle avant de gémir doucement .

J'appuie plus difficilement sur son intimité et elle entrouvre les lèvres à la recherche d'oxygène.

Elle va me rendre folle. L'envie que j'ai de plonger profondément mes doigts en elle est quasiment insupportable, mais je me retiens de toute mes forces pour ne pas simplement la satisfaire.

Je veux l'entendre dire qu'elle veux tout ça. Je veux avoir la confirmation que le désir que j'ai pour elle est partagé.

-Ce n'est pas compliqué, Quinn… _Quatre mots, et je promet de te faire jouir rapidement_ … Je lui dit avec une voix chaude au creux de son oreille.

Je la sens frissonner violemment contre moi, et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

J'hésite une demi-seconde, puis je m'approche d'avantage d'elle pour prendre son lobe entre mes dents. Je le mordille lentement, et j'arrache un petit gémissement à Quinn.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je donne un coup de langue dessus avant de descendre vers son cou. J'embrasse sa peau et je la sens se crisper contre moi.

Mon dieu je crois que je suis accroc à son goût. J'entrouvre mes lèvres et glisse prudemment ma langue sur son cou, p'attendant à se qu'elle me rappelle que je n'avais pas le droit à la toucher autre part que sous la ceinture.

Mais étonnement je ne reçoit en retour qu'un soupir de plaisir et à un penchement de la tête sur le côté. J'inspire profondément, ma tête me tournant légèrement à la sensation unique de ma bouche sur sa peau, et je me met à mordiller avec application la base entre son cou et son épaule.

Ma main continue à s'activer sur son sexe gonflé, et bientôt ses hanches se mettent à rechercher d'avantage de contact ,Quinn se frottant désespérément contre mes doigts.

Je ralentis précipitamment le rythme ,et elle pousse un gémissement de frustration.

-_Quatre mots, Quinn…_ Je souffle contre son cou avant de grignoter le début de son épaule.

Elle grogne et se mord férocement la lèvre, décidée à ne rien dire.

J'ai envie de rire devant son entêtement. Je sais qu'elle va craquer, parce que son corps ne peux pas se contenter des taquineries que je ui fait subir.

Je suçe vigoureusement son cou ,me délectant du goût salé de sa peau. Elle pousse un cri indignée.

-Tu viens de me faire _un suçon_ ! ? … Siffle-telle en me laissant un regard accusateur et furieux.

Je sourit contre elle et me lèche les lèvres en la regardant fixement. Ses yeux tombent presque tout de suite sur mes lèvres et ma gorge s'assèche. La lueur de désir qui y brille me fait tourner la tête et j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser.

Je la sens se cambrer contre ma main alors que je frotte frénétiquement son clitoris. Quinn halète et et gémit pathétiquement en voyant que je ne compte pas la pénétrer.

-Dit-le.

-_Ta gueule_…

-C'est facile, Quinn.

-_Merde _… Souffle Quinn en fermant les yeux sous la tension certaine qui s'accumulait en elle.

-Dit-le.

-Putain…Je vais … Te tuez… Me dit-elle , le souffle court.

Elle sanglote et crispe sa mâchoire alors qu'elle cherche plus de contact avec ma main. Je me penche vers son visage et souffle contre ses lèvres :

-Dit-le et mes doigts te pénétreront si profondément que je te ferais hurler de plaisir …

Elle gémit fortement à mes paroles et elle rouvre précipitamment les yeux, désespérée.

-S'il te plaît …

-Que veux-tu Quinn ? Je lui demande en plaçant mes doigts sur son entrée.

Ses yeux brûlent d'une flamme de luxure et de colère qui me consume sur place, et j'avale difficilement ma salive.

-_Baise-moi, putain de merde. _Elle siffle brusquement avec dégoût.

Je gémit en l'entendant jurer, et je n'hésite pas à enfoncer deux doigts dans son intimité d'un seul coup.

Ses yeux se révulse et elle ouvre la bouche pour crier son plaisir. Mon corps vibre contre le sien et je sens mon bas-ventre s'enflammer immédiatement.

Je retrouve enfin la sensation grisante de ne faire qu'un avec elle. Le fait de la toucher au plus profond d'elle me tire un grognement bestiale et je sens mon coeur s'emballer à la vue de son visage déformé par le plaisir.

Je commence un mouvement de va-et-viens ,ma main appuyée contre sa peau bouillante. La moiteur de son sexe entoure mes doigts, et je m'efforce de ne pas gémir .

Je lâche ses mains pour encercler sa taille et la plaquer totalement contre la porte qui émit un bruit sec.

Une partie de mon cerveau me rappelle que de l'autre côté il y a une vingtaine d'élèves bourrés qui risquent de provoquer un scandale si ils nous surprenaient,mais pour l'instant tout se qui compte c'est la sensation de Quinn se resserrant étroitement sur mes doigts après chaque pénétration.

Je la prenait de plus en plus profondément, ses gémissements sourds donnant le rythme à ma main.

Je transpire sous l'effort, et ses mains s'agrippent précipitamment à mon tee-shirt alors qu'elle bouge ses hanches contre mes doigts en haletant .

Je dirige mes doigts vers son point érogène, et frappe brutalement dessus avec un coup sec.

-_Fuck _… ! S'étrangle-telle soudain en renversant sa tête en arrière, la respiration haletante.

Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi mouillée de toute ma vie. Quinn a l'air tellement sauvage et soumise avec ses cheveux décoiffés et ses lèvres roses entrouvertes.

Je grogne et touche à nouveau cet endroit en veillant à regarder chaque réaction sur le visage de Quinn.

Elle tremble et son bassin se met rapidement en mouvement pour accompagner chaque pénétrations.

Mes mouvements prennent aussitôt un rythme désorganisé et je sens ses parois interne se resserrer douloureusement contre mes doigts.

Elle lâche un gémissement de plaisir et jouit fortement, son corps secoué par des spasmes. Sa tête tombe lourdement sur mon épaule et je la sens perdre tout son équilibre. Je la garde debout en appuyant mon corps contre le sien, et je tente de reprendre ma respiration.

Lentement, ses tremblements se calment, et je la vois reprendre peu à peu conscience.

Elle semble désorientée pendant un instant, puis ses yeux se posent froidement sur moi.

Je me baisse rapidement et soulève sa jupe sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre se qu'il se passe.

-Berry, mais qu'est ce qu… _HO PUTAIN_ ! ! gémit -elle bruyamment lorsque ma langue se pose sur son clitoris ruisselant.

Merde, je ne pensais pas que se serait aussi jouissif de faire ça. Je prends ses cuisses et les écartent au maximum pour avoir plus d'accès à son sexe et lèche une nouvelle fois le bas de son intimité.

Je ne lui ai jamais fait ça avant. Elle m'avais toujours repoussé violemment lorsque je faisais mine de descendre au niveau de son ventre, mais là je n'ai pas attendu son approbation. J'avais déséspérement besoin de la _goûter_.

Je m'attarde sur ses plis humides en les suçant du bout des lèvres, et je me mis à ronronner de plaisir en la sentant devenir encore plus humide.

Ses genoux tremblent légèrement et je sais qu'elle ne va pas durer longtemps avant d'avoir un deuxième orgasme.

Sa main m'empoigne soudainement les cheveux et me les tirent douloureusement pour accentuer la pression de mes lèvres contre son sexe frémissant.

J'accède à sa requête et insère profondément ma langue dans son intimité.

Le râle qui s'échappa de ses lèvres mets mes sens en ébullition et je sens mon bas-ventre se tordre ._Mon dieu_, j'allais venir sans même qu'elle ne me _touche._

Je lèche avidement chaque endroit que je peux atteindre avec ma langue, encourager par les gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés de Quinn.

Elle pousse un cri et accentue sa pression sur mes cheveux jusqu'à se que je crie de douleur et de plaisir mélangé. Je me sens trembler alors que la pression à l'intérieur de moi éclate enfin, et je laisse l'orgasme me faucher.

Je lèche avec délice son intimité jusqu'à se qu'il ne reste plus une seule trace d'humidité, puis soupire.

Il me faut monopoliser toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'écrouler au sol. A la place je me redresse lentement, pas encore totalement remise de ma jouissance, et j'aide Quinn à tenir debout alors qu'elle halète fortement.

Son regard croise le mien et je peux voir à quel point elle est troublée et stupéfaite par se qu'il vient de se passer.

-Je crois que … Que toutes tes excuses sont maintenant inutilisables, Quinn. Je lui dis en souriant victorieusement, le souffle encore court.

J'ai juste le temps de voir son visage se teinter d'une colère sans nom avant que je ne la contourne et ne rentre dans la maison, avant d'aller prendre mes affaires et de dire à Brittany que je partais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 en ligne ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

><p>Je m'écrase durement contre les casiers dans un bruit sourd et mes livres me tombent d'entre les mains pour finir éparpillés sur le sol. L'épaule qui percute le métal m'envoie un pic de douleur qui me fait monter les larmes aux yeux, et je grimace légèrement, les muscles tendus.<p>

Karovsky et Azimio m'entoure en ne me laissant pas de possibilité de fuite, et je me met à paniquer, la peur me paralysant le corps.

Ils me dominent complètement et un silence pesant se propage le long du couloir, en attente de la suite.

Evidemment personne ne vient à ma rescousse. Tout le monde est habitué à voir les brutes de football percécuter les élèves les plus faibles, et je fais sans conteste partie de cette catégorie.

Je n'essaye même pas de les repousser, cela ne servirait à rien. Mon petit corps ne peut pas faire face à deux colosses comme eux.

-Yo Loser ! Je rêves ou tu viens de me fixer bizarrement il y a quelques minutes ? Aboie Azimio en effectuant une pression sur mon épaule douloureuse.

Je glapis et me plaque le plus possible contre le casier derrière moi. Je me sens comme prie au piège et je n'aime vraiment pas ça.

-N… Non, je n'ai rien fait . Je bégaye en maudissant le tremblement dans ma voix.

Je relève courageusement mes yeux jusqu'aux siens et prend une attitude digne.

-Maintenant si tu pouvais gentiment me laisser aller en cours, je t'en serais plus que reconnaissante.

Il ricane ,suivit rapidement par son camarade, puis me regarde avec mépris.

-Je crois que tu as oublié à qui tu parlais, _digue_. Tu as peut-être besoin qu'on te rafraîchisse la mémoire !

Il prend la barbotine rouge des mains de Karovsky et me le renverse sur les cheveux avec un sourire satisfait. Le liquide froid imbibe immédiatement mes vêtements et se glisse jusqu'à mon soutien-gorge, je ne peux retenir le frisson qui me parcours le corps.

La boisson me brûle les yeux mais je me force à garder les yeux ouverts pour fixer les deux garçons . Je les vois se moquer de mon apparence pathétique, puis le poing de Azimio se cogne à quelques centimètres de mon oreille dans un bruit fracassant et je sursaute, effrayée.

-Ta _gouine_ de copine n'est pas là pour te protéger cette fois. Fais gaffe parce que ce genre de choses risquent d'arriver bien plus souvent, maintenant que Fabray nous a donner carte blanche et qu'elle a viré Pierce des cheerios.

Je gèle sur place. Ils me regardent une dernière fois avec un sourie vicieux, puis reculent et s'éloigne en se frappant la main en rigolant méchamment.

Mes yeux se dirigent d'eux-même vers le casier de Quinn, et mon regard croise le sien alors que les élèves se remettent à marcher dans le couloir, leurs bavardages emplissant l'espace dans un bruit assourdissant.

Je la fixe, à peine étonnée par le fait qu'elle ai envoyé ses deux gorilles pour faire son sale travail. Son sourire narquois revient se placer sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle me défie du regard, et je sens mes ongles entrés dans la peau de ma paume sous l'aversion profonde que j'éprouve pour elle en cet instant précis.

Elle a fait viré Brittany. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Est-elle aussi froide et sans coeur que les autres le dise ?… D'abord elle se venge sur moi, ceux à quoi je m'attendais, mais Brittany ? Elle ne lui avait rien fait. Pire, elles étaient sensées être des amies proches !

Une colère sourde me vrille les tympans tandis que je prends la direction opposée à elle et me dirige rapidement vers la salle de cours d'espagnol. Je dois trouver Brittany.

Il ne me faut pas attendre longtemps avent que la cloche ne sonne, et que j'arrive devant sa salle de classe avec le souffle court. Je la vois sortir en compagnie de Santana qui a son bras enroulé autour de ses épaules avec un regard doux, et je remarque tout de suite l' air triste et le tremblement léger du menton de la blonde.

Je m'avance vers elle, la gorge serrée. Elle me repère à travers la foule et ses yeux s'embuent de larmes alors qu'elle fait un pas dans ma direction.

Santana se glisse entre elles et moi juste au moment où j'allais la prendre dans mes bras. Sa mâchoire se sert tandis qu'elle me regarde de haut en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux brillant d'une haine brûlante à mon égard. J'abaisse immédiatement mes bras et stoppe mon avancé vers mon amie qui fixe maintenant Santana avec inquiétude.

-Tu avances encore Berry, et je te refait tellement le portrait que même tes deux pères ne pourront plus te reconnaître. Dit-elle avec une voix tranchante.

-San … Souffle doucement Brittany en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

Santana jeté un coup d'oeil vers sa meilleure amie et son regard s'adoucie pendant une seconde, puis redevient dur en se posant à nouveau sur moi. Je frissonne sous l'ombre menaçante qui plane au-dessus de moi.

-_C'est de_ _ta_ _putain de faute_ si Britt a été exclue des cheerleaders ! Me crache-t-elle au visage en plantant son index dans la poitrine.

-Arrêtes, elle n'y est pour rien … Intervient d'une voix cassée la blonde derrière elle.

-Mon cul qu'elle n'y est pour rien ! Elle disparaît avec Q pendant 20 min hier soir, et quand elle revient ,madame est d'une humeur de chien et gueule sur tout se qui bouge ! C'est évident que tout est de la faute de ce troll des montagnes ! Hurle Santana avec colère.

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue et me sens infiniment coupable. C'est vrai, j'ai dépasser les bornes en humiliant Quinn et maintenant elle me le fait payer ainsi qu'à Brittany. Je trouves ça tellement injuste et puérile que je baisse la tête pour ne pas laisser couler mes larmes de rage.

Santana me saisit soudainement le col de ma chemise et me soulève du sol alors que je pousse un petit cri surpris. Elle a une de ses forces !

-Quand je te parles tu me regarde, _pigé _? Grogne méchamment la Latina en me foudroyant du regard.

Elle me fait vraiment peur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi agressive, même le jour où j'avais renversé mon assiette de pâtes sur elle, elle avait semblé moins furieuse que là… Brittany lui agrippe brusquement le bras et la supplie du regard :

-Lâche-là s'il te plaît. Lâche Rachel ! … Santana, fais-le pour moi … Murmure-t-elle avec une voix tremblante.

Son emprise sur mon cou se desserra instantanément et mes pieds se posent enfin sur le sol. Je vacille légèrement ,encore sonnée par la violence de l'échange, et reçoit en retour un regard haineux de la part de la Latina. Elle étend ses bras vers Brittany et l'étreint doucement en rompant le contact entre nos yeux pour pouvoir se concentrer sur le visage striés de larmes de sa meilleure amie. Je vois Brittany soupirer et enfouir sa tête dans le cou de la brune, soulagée qu'elle m'ai finalement lâcher.

Ses yeux rencontrent un court instant les miens, et je vois à quel point elle s'inquiète pour moi. Je lui sourit avec hésitation, le coeur encore battant de la réaction viscérale de Santana à mon égard, et hoche la tête pour lui dire que tout va bien.

Santana à l'air de m'avoir oublier puisque prend le sac de Brittany et lie son petit doigt au sien avec un sourire empli de tendresse, avant de se diriger vers leurs prochaine classe.

Je soupir et me passe une main dans mes cheveux, secouée par se qui vient de se passer. J'entends des rires à ma droite et je me retourne. Le groupe de cheerleaders me regardent en ricanant, et mon sang se mis à bouillir dans mes veines lorsque mes yeux se pose sur la personne qui domine les autres filles avec un petit sourire condescendant.

Je lui envoie un éclat mortel et marche vers mon prochain cours, les gloussements des cheerleaders résonnant encore dans mes oreilles comme une gêne constante.

Je passe l'heure du déjeuner à maudire Quinn pendant que ma fourchette piquent rageusement dans mes feuilles de salade. Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de l'esprit l'image déchirante de Brittany en train de pleurer. Elle est la seule personne à s'être intéresser à moi et à m'offrir son amitié, et je ne peux décemment pas laisser passer ça. Mon coeur est divisé : d'une part je veux faire souffrir Quinn pour se qu'elle a fait, mais d'un autre côté je ressens toujours cet amour fou et insensé pour elle, et ça m'empêche de la confronter.

Je me lève et emprunte un couloir pour me diriger vers mon casier pour poser les restes de mon repas, mais soudain trois cheerleaders me bloque le passage, slushies à la main. Je me crispe et pince les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils.

-Laissez-moi devinez : Quinn vous a chargez de pourrir ma journée. Je soupire.

-Bonne intuition, _Treasure Trail_. Lance l'une des filles avant de me balancer son gobelet au visage.

Je me reçois sans plus de cérémonie les deux autres barbotines, avant qu'elle ne partent en riant vers le terrain de foot. Cette fois s'en est trop. Je sens une colère sourde m'engloutir totalement, et sans que je puisse y réfléchir, mes jambes me conduisent à la suite des cheerlaeders qui viennent de m'attaquer. Mes vêtements me collent à la peau mais je fais abstraction de la sensation désagréable que cela entraîne. Pour l'instant je suis contrôlé par mes émotions…

J'arrive presque en courant sur le terrain de foot, où quelques footballeurs s'entraînent ,entourés par plusieurs cheerios en uniforme. Je repère tout de suite les cheveux blonds qui se démarquent de la masse et me précipite rageusement vers elle en bousculant les autres étudiants.

Je la saisit brutalement par la main et ne prends pas la peine de regarder la réactions des autres avant de l'entraîner à ma suite, ses cris de protestation parvenant faiblement à mes oreilles. Je la tire jusque dans une salle vide et verrouille la porte derrière moi pour que nous ne puissions pas être déranger.

-_C'est quoi ton problème, Berry _? ! S'exclame Quinn en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air furieuse.

-Mon problème ? Mais c'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question, Quinn ! Je rétorque avec hargne.

Elle s'arrête et prend une pose avant de me regarder de la tête aux pieds. Un grand sourire mesquin se dessine sur son visage.

-Je vois que mes cherrios ne t'ont pas manqué !

Je deviens rouge de colère.

-_Et ça t'amuse_ ? Ca t'amuse de voir les gens se faire humilier publiquement et quotidiennement ? ! Je hurle en sentant que je craquais.

-Oui, ça m'amuse. Je dirais même que c'est jouissif de te voir trempée au milieu d'un couloir bombé de monde. Elle continue en haussant un sourcil.

-Bordel Quinn ! ! Quand est ce que tu arrêteras de jouer la comédie ? ! Je lâche sèchement en roulant des yeux.

Elle perd son sourire et me fixe froidement.

-Tu ferais mieux de changer de ton avec moi, _Rupaul_. Ou alors tu préfère recevoir une troisième tournée de slushies avant la fin de la journée ? Me menace-t-elle.

-Je me fous totalement de se que tu peux me faire. Insulte-moi si ça te chante, balance -moi dans la piscine du lycée, révèle à tout le monde que je suis une sale gouille perverse, je n'en ai plus rien à faire maintenant ! Mais comment est ce que tu peux te venger de moi en causant du tord à Brittany ? … Elle est censé être une de tes amies les plus proches !

Je la vois se raidir à la mention de la jeûne fille, et ses yeux me transperce de toutes parts.

-Je ne te permets pas de me critiquer sur mes choix de capitaine. Se que j'ai fait n'a rien à voir avec toi.

-Bien sûr ! Bon sang, mais tu te rends compte de se que tu deviens ?… Où est passé cette fille au sourire éclatant qui m'a attraper la main pour que nous ne soyons pas en retard pour notre 1er cours de l'année ? Comment tu as pu devenir cette espèce de garce au coeur froid comme la glace ? Brittany t'aime, elle te faisais confiance ! Comment tu as pu être aussi cruelle envers elle ? Je la coupe en déversant toute mon aversion sur ses actions.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais je la devance. Je sens que quelque chose en moi se brise, et des larmes de rage commencent à creuser des sillons sur mes joues.

-Tu te cache derrière ton masque de moqueries et de froideur depuis que tu es devenue la fille pal plus populaire. Tu crois que les gens t'apprécies pour se que tu es ? Tu crois qu'il se soucies de connaître la vraie Quinn Fabray ? Non, il ne te vois que dans ton rôle de miss blonde parfaite, présidente du club de célibat et petite-amie de Finn Hudson. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu vas te retrouver toute seule lorsque tout ces gens seront partis d'ici à la fin de leur diplôme. Et qu'est ce que tu feras ? Tu auras rejetez les seules personnes qui t'aurons vraiment aimé pour la fille que tu est. Brittany, Santana… Moi.

Elle respire fort, son visage exprimant la stupéfaction et le choc que provoquent mes paroles en elle. J'ai une boule dans l'estomac, mais je continue avec une voix tremblante d'émotions :

-Je paris que tu te vois déjà dans 10 ans, mariée avec Finn et vivant dans une belle maison à deux étages avec deux magnifiques enfants aux cheveux blonds. Mais tout ça c'est des conneries, Quinn. Parce que même si c'est se qui se passera, tu ne seras jamais heureuse. Et tu ne seras jamais heureuse parce que Finn ne te feras pas vibrer comme moi je le fais, il ne te donneras pas ce plaisir intense que tu ressens lorsque je plonges mes doigts en toi, il ne te donneras jamais rien d'autre qu'une illusion de bonheur, au final tu vivras avec un manque dans ta vie et ça finira par t'étouffer.

-_Tais-toi _… Siffle Quinn avec une voix rauque.

Je ne peux pas m'arrêtez. Je ressens la frustration et la colère prendre le dessus sur ma raison, me consumant lentement et inévitablement… Mes larmes glissent librement sur mon visage et je sers la mâchoire , désespérée de la faire réagir.

-Tu sais quoi ? J'en est marre d'essayer de te comprendre. J'en est marre d'essayer d'atteindre ton coeur à travers toute cette couche d'hypocrisie et de noirceur que tu t'ai construite. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je continuais à te prendre encore et encore dans ses toilettes désertes ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être ton sale petit secret tout en sachant que ça ne fera que me faire souffrir un peu plus chaque fois que nous baisions ?…

Ses yeux semblent presque me supplier d'arrêter. Mais je ne peux pas. J'en peux plus de tout cette merde.

-Je t'aime. _Putain_ ça me bouffe de l'intérieur tellement je t'aime !… Et c'est insupportable d'aimer quelqu'un qui t'utilise comme un _sextoy_ et qui te poignarde dans le dos juste après. J'ai envie de hurler et de m'arracher le coeur pour ne plus ressentir cette foutue douleur lorsque tu t'éloigne de moi après que je t'ai fait jouir plusieurs fois d'affilé ! J'ai l'impression que tu piétines une partie de moi un peu plus chaque jour, et ça me tue ! L'amour ne devrais pas être aussi douloureux, être amoureux de quelqu'un devrait être la meilleure sensation au monde … Mais bien évidemment t'en à rien à foutre de mes sentiments, tu ne penses qu'à toi. A toi et à ton putain d'idéal de vie de _merde _! ! Pauvre petite Quinn qui refuse de s'avouer qu'elle aime se faire baiser par une fille ! Tu n'es qu'une _putain_ de lâche !...

La gifle me prend par surprise. Sa main rencontre ma joue avec violence et une douleur cuisante me brouille la vue.

Je porte une main à l'endroit où elle m'a frappé, complètement tétanisée par son geste.

Sa main toujours en l'air, Quinn se met à trembler, la poitrine haletante. Elle respire rapidement, sa bouche entrouverte pour laisser son souffle s'évader de ses lèvres.

Je me figes en voyant l'expression de ses yeux. Une foule d'émotions traversent ses pupilles dorées, et je vois nettement des larmes perlées aux coins de ses yeux écarquillés.

J'attends qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais elle semble incapable d'émettre le moindre son. La colère coule toujours dans mes veines, mais sa réaction me court-circuite provisoirement le cerveau.

C'est la première fois que je la vois aussi perdue. J'ai la sensation d'avoir touché un point sensible, car en ce moment on dirait qu'elle pourrait se briser à tout instant. Et ça me tord l'estomac de la voir aussi vulnérable .

Elle abaisse lentement sa main, les membres tremblant, et me jete un dernier regard avant de me contourner et de s'enfuir en courant de la salle.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau, et je caresse du bout des doigts ma joue légèrement enflée.

La gorge nouée, je laisse libre court à mon chagrin et je craque enfin en chutant au sol. Je réfugie mon visage entre mes genoux, des sanglots me secouant toute entière.

Je l'ai dit. Je pensais que ça me soulagerais… Mais tout se que je ressens en ce moment est une atroce envie de hurler ma peine et ma douleur…

* * *

><p><strong>Hum… Comment pensez-vous qu'elles vont réagirent l'une par rapport à l'autre après ça ?…<strong>

**La réponse demain ! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 .Je devrais commencer à écrire le chapitre de "voisines" dans la semaine, soyez patient pleeeeeassse ! (Je sais que ça fait deux semaines mais je fais un petit blocage, ne m'en voulez pas…)**

* * *

><p>Elle m'évites depuis bientôt quatre jours. Je fais de même.<p>

Je suis complètement cassée. C'est comme si plus rien n'avais d'importance maintenant. Une partie de moi est détruite depuis ce fameux jour dans les toilettes. Quand j'y repense, je n'ai envie que d'une chose : m'enterrer sous terre pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.

Je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et en récompense j'ai reçue une gifle.

_Je me sens si vide._

Son visage couvert de larmes me hante chaque nuit. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre …

Tout se que je sais c'est que je n'ai pas envie de le retrouver face à elle pour le moment. Me déclarer à Quinn a été très éprouvant, autant physiquement que mentalement. J'ai tellement pleurer la première nuit que ma voix s'est enrouée le lendemain, et depuis j'évite de chanter lors des réunions du Glee Club. Tout le monde avait été surpris de me voir dans cet état. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, je faisais vraiment peur à voir. Mes yeux étaient rouges et bouffis, et je ne parlais pratiquement à personne.

Quinn avait été absence le lendemain de notre dispute. Santana étais arrivée au Glee Club en disant qu'elle avait reçu un SMS de la jeune fille lui disant qu'elle était malade et qu'elle n'irait pas en cours de la journée.

Ca ne m'avais pas choqué. J'aurais peut-être dû m'absenter pendant un jour moi aussi…

A partir du moment où elle est revenue, j'ai su que plus rien ne serait comme avant entre nous. Elle m'évitait dés qu'elle m'apercevait dans les couloirs, regardait ostensiblement le professeur d'histoire en éloignant le plus possible sa chaise de moi, étant toutes les deux sur la même table.

Je n'ai même pas cherché à lui reparler. En fait, je ne ressens même pas l'envie de lui adresser la parole. C'est comme si quelque chose bloquait ma capacité à lui faire face. Je crois que j'ai tout foutu en l'air.

Il y a comme un mur entre nous désormais. Même pas un regard. Pas une insulte, pas une moquerie, pas de slushie. _Rien._

Et puis il y a eu quelque chose de nouveau ce matin. Je ne sais pas si je me le suis imaginez ou quoi, mais j'ai entraperçue Quinn au détour d'un couloir qui me regardait avec insistance, puis elle avait marché vers moi avec hésitation. J'avais rapidement fait demi-tour, certaine d'avoir hallucinée, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser des questions… Avait-elle décidé de redevenir normale et de faire comme si de rien n'était en poursuivant ma persécution ? …

Quelqu'un m'agrippe soudain le bras et je sursaute, coupant court à mes pensées noires. Je me retourne et sourit faiblement à la jeune fille qui vient de m'interrompre dans mon monologue intérieur.

-Salut Brittany.

-Hey Rach' ! Devine quoi ? Quinn m'a repris dans les cherrios ! S'exclame mon amie, surexcitée.

Je hoquête, les sourcils froncés.

-Sérieusement ?

-Ouiiiiii ! Je suis tellement contente, ça m'avais manqué les séances d'entraînements, et puis je passais beaucoup moins de temps avec San, c'était pas drôle ! Me répond Brittany en sautillant sur place, sa queue de cheval se balançant en rythme.

Je n'en reviens pas. Quinn l'avait réintégrer ? … Mes paroles l'avait-elle quand même atteinte ? Mon cerveau se mit en ébullition. J'étais heureuse pour Brittany, mais j'espère que se ne soit pas un autre mauvais coup de Quinn.

Brittany m'enlaça en me sautant dessus, et je faillit perdre l'équilibre sous la force de son geste. Je lui tapote maladroitement le dos, et je souris doucement en la voyant redevenir la Brittany que je connais.

Santana apparaît brusquement derrière la blonde et me jete un regard assassin , la mâchoire contractée.

Je sens mes paumes devenir rapidement moites sous la tension qui s'installe et je relâche lentement Brittany avec un raclement de gorge sonore. Mon amie aperçoit l'autre cheerleader et s'empresse de lier son petit doigt au sien avec un sourire tendre.

Santana détourne aussitôt son regard du mien et le pose sur son amie, avant de lui sourire doucement à son tour.

Je souris devant leur affection visible l'une pour l'autre, mais Santana attrape mon regard sur elles et s'avance d'un pas menaçant vers moi.

-Un problème, _Frodon_ ? Siffle-t-elle à mon encontre.

Je grimace sous le surnom et laisse Brittany gronder la Latina.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Santana ! C'est ma petite amie tu sais !

Ha oui. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas encore dit à Brittany que le plan n'avait plus de raison d'être ,puisque je ne comptes plus approcher Quinn de toute façon… Les yeux de Santana brillent d'un éclat mauvais et elle renifle avec mépris lorsque son regard acéré se pose à nouveau sur moi.

-Tu devrais rompre, Britt. Sortir avec une fille ne t'apporteras que des problèmes, et je ne veux pas que les gens commencent à te charrier à cause de ça …

Elle a l'ait sincèrement inquiète pour Brittany, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle a raison. L'homosexualité est vraiment mal toléré dans l'établissement, il suffit de voir se qui arrive à Kurt pour comprendre que sortir avec une personne du même sexe risquait de provoquer de gros soucis pour les personnes concernée.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Si j'aime quelqu'un je ne m'inquiète pas de son sexe. Il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème à tomber amoureuse d'une fille. Déclare froidement la blonde en regardant intensément la Latina.

-Brittany … Commence Santana avec une voix désespérée.

-Je te vois plus tard, Rachel . Ho, et Quinn te cherche ! La coupe vivement Brittany en brisant leur doigt et en partant à travers la foule d'élèves.

Santana se dégonfla en voyant son amie partir, et la tristesse se lit facilement sur son visage fermé. La voir dans cet état me fais de la peine. Elle n'a jamais été ma personne préférée mais je suis contente qu'elle protège Brittany. Malheureusement ça ne suffit apparemment pas … Elle ne peux pas s'empêcher de faire souffrir la blonde si elle n'accepte pas de faire face à ses sentiments…

Santana revient vers moi, la mine sombre, et me crache une insulte :

-Qu'est se que tu regarde ? Dégage de ma vue Berry !

Je m'éclipse rapidement pour ne pas subir d'avantage ses foudres. Les gens me bousculent dans le couloir tandis que je rejoins mon casier pour poser mes affaires. Il fallait que je passe à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un ouvrage sur l'Antiquité. Je me presse et arrive au bout de cinq minutes devant la grande salle aux étages remplis de livres. Je me trouve un siège vide et part chercher le bouquin que j'étais venue consulté, puis me plonge dans mes devoirs.

Je fronce les sourcils, incapable de me concentrer sur mon travail. Pourquoi Quinn me cherche ? Que me veut-elle ? Trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête et je finis par fermer rageusement le livre sur mes genou avant de me passer une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

-"_Guerres Antiques et mythologie_" ,hein ? Lance brusquement une voix féminine à mon oreille.

Je pousse un cri de surprise et saute de mon siège, la main sur le coeur. La bibliothécaire me jete un regard noir et pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour m'imposer le silence. Je m'excuse d'un hochement de tête et me concentre sur la personne qui vient de me surprendre. C'est une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts, un charmant petit sourire planté sur le visage. Je cligne des yeux, son visage ne m'étant pas étranger.

-Tu es …

-Kate Robinson, du cours de biologie. Je suis assise derrière toi. M'indique-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le siège à côté du mien.

Je lui sourit brièvement, un eu honteuse de ne pas me souvenir d'un camarde de classe. Mais Quinn est assise juste devant moi et je dois dire que mon esprit était plutôt concentré sur elle durant le cours…

-Salut. Je lui dit gentiment.

-Salut . Alors, tu révise pour un devoir ? me demande-t-elle après une seconde de silence.

-Heu , c'est exact, je dois faire un exposé dessus. La culture grecque m'a toujours fascinée et je rêve de pouvoir un jour aller visiter la Grèce. Tout ces lieux historiques, ces gens accueillants, la sensation de marcher sur un sol empli d'Histoire c'est …

Oups, je m'emballes. je la regarde timidement, et elle rit doucement.

-Tu parles beaucoup, n'est -ce pas ? Lance Kate sans paraître le moins du monde embêtée.

-Désolée…

-Ne le sois pas. J'aime t'entendre parler, tu as une jolie voix.

Je la regarde et elle me sourit à nouveau. Est-elle en train de flirter avec moi ? Je ne suis tellement pas habituée à ça que je rougis légèrement au compliment.

-Ma voix a tendance à énerver les personnes autour de moi quand je commence à parler trop. Je dis .

-Mais tu chante merveilleusement bien. Rachel Berry, l'étoile du Glee Club ! Tu es plutôt populaire chez ceux qui apprécie la bonne musique. Dit Kate avec un clin d'oeil.

Une bouffée d'orgueil me submerge mais je refrène mon envie de me vanter. Elle à l'air vraiment sympa. Je me détends considérablement.

-Alors ,de quoi parle ce livre ? Demande-telle en se penchant vers moi.

Je me décale pour que nous puissions nous assoir sur le même siège, et sa cuisse se colle contre la mienne alors que des mèches de ses cheveux longs me chatouillent agréablement l'épaule.

-C'est un ouvrage vraiment fascinant. C'est le plus complet que j'ai pu trouver dans cette bibliothèque. Je recherche divers légende sur les demi-dieux, et plus particulièrement Thésée. Je lui explique.

Je suis tranquillement en train de lui montrer des gravures et sculptures lorsqu'une ombre se plaça devant moi, et j'entends un souffle court au-dessus de ma tête.

-Berry, j'ai besoin de te p…_ C'est qui elle ?_ Crache l'inconnue d'une voix dure.

Je gèle en reconnaissant la voix de Quinn, et je relève précipitamment mon regard vers son visage fixée sur moi… Et Kate. Mon coeur manque un battement en la voyant d'aussi près depuis ces derniers jours. Sa beauté me frappe avec violence et je reste un instant à contempler la ligne de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à tomber sur ses lèvres scellées. Je secoue ma tête et fronce les sourcils sous le ton véhément qu'elle vient d'employer.

-Quinn, qu'est ce que … ?

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle me tire déjà en avant pour me mettre debout, l'air furieuse.

Je sens Kate se lever à son tour et elle me regarde avec inquiétude.

-Salut, Quinn, je sais pas si tu te souviens de qui je suis, on est en cours ensemble…

-Peut importe. Lance sèchement la blonde en me tirant à sa suite.

-Hey ! Je proteste en essayant de me dégager de sa poigne.

Kate s'approche prudemment d'elle et pose une main sur mon épaule.

-Je ne crois pas que Rachel veuille te suivre…

-On peut savoir de quoi tu te mêles ? Siffle froidement Quinn dans sa direction en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu ne devrais pas la forcer à faire quoi que se soit. Répète plus fort la brune à mes côtés en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais qui tu es pour me parler sur ce ton ? La coupe vivement Quinn en lâchant mon bras et en se tournant vers Kate.

Deux cherries et Karovsky aperçurent soudainement à ses côtés, et je vis Kate reculer légèrement.

Un sourire sadique se glisse sur les lèvres de Quinn, et je sais d'avance se qu'il va se passer. Je fais un pas en avant pour avertir la pauvre fille de se qui l'attend, mais déjà une barbotine se renverse sur sa tête avec des éclaboussures . Le couloir explose de rire, et je contemple avec horreur la brune écarquillé les yeux de stupeur.

-Ca t'apprendra à te mêler de mes affaires. Dit Quinn d'une voix tranchante .

Je reprend enfin mes esprits et bouscule la blond en me précipitant vers Kate, qui tremble maintenant comme une feuille. Je pose une main dans son dos et me penche vers elle avec inquiétude.

-Ca va ? … Je lui murmure en enlevant un morceau de glace de ses cheveux.

Je me redresse pour foudroyer Quinn du regard, mais l'émotion de pure jalousie qui s'affiche sur son visage me laisse sans voix.

-Quinn …

-Laisse tomber, je ne sais même plus se que je voulais te dire. Occupe-toi de ta nouvelle chérie, _Manhands_. Tu es habituée à tout ça non ? Me coupe-telle avec moquerie, mais je perçois parfaitement l'éclair de haine qui traverse ses yeux lorsqu'ils sep osent une dernière fois sur la fille dans mes bras.

Elle renifle dédaigneusement et fait demi-tour en laissant ses gardes du corps sur place, l'air confus par son départ soudain.

Bordel, mais qu'est se qu'il vient de se passer ? … Je reste immobile pendant plusieurs secondes, encore sous le choc de son geste.

Puis la colère s'infiltre lentement comme un poison dans mes veines, et je sens mon corps trembler de rage face à l'attitude de Quinn.

Comment ose-t-elle réagir comme ça après m'avoir royalement ignorer pendant quatre jours entiers ? ! J'en ai plus que marre de son comportement possessif, je ne lui appartiens pas, bon sang !

Je cours après elle, mon corps brûlant de ressentiment envers elle. Je laisse la jeune fille au milieu du couloir, et je me diriges à grands pas à la suite de Quinn.

Mes poings sont tellement crispées que je sens mes ongles percés la peau de mes paumes, mais je ne m'en préoccupes pas. Tout se que je peux faire et de foncer vers le parking , et mes yeux parcourt rapidement la place pour enfin se poser sur une chevelure blonde un peu plus loin qui marche avec rapidité vers sa voiture rouge. Je me lances à sa poursuite et je l'atteins en quelques secondes avant de lui agripper rudement l'avant-bras et de la retourner vers moi.

Je souffle bruyamment à cause de la vitesse à laquelle je l'ait suivit mais je m'en fous. Je tremble littéralement de colère et mes sourcils se fronçes en tombant sur deux orbes glaciales.

-C'était quoi ce bordel ? Je siffle en resserrant mon emprise sur elle.

Elle grimace et se dégage brutalement en se frottant le bras.

-Lâche-moi, Berry. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler. Réplique Quinn en me foudroyant du regard.

Je sens une colère sourde m'envahir devant son attitude froide et je la contemple avec mépris.

-Crois-moi je n'en ai aucune envie non plus mais j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Je fais se que je veux et cette fille me tapais sur le système.

Je la regarde avec consternation.

-Tu ne sais même pas qui s'est ! Arrêtes de dire des conneries et explique-moi quel était le problème ! Et je croyais que tu voulais me dire quelque chose !

Elle pousse un soupir excédé et roule des yeux.

-Juste … Laisse-moi tranquille, ok ? J'ai aucun envie de voir ta face pour le moment.

-Ca j'avais compris mais j'en ai rien à faire. Je dis en restant immobile.

Elle serre la mâchoire et referme la portière derrière elle sans me jeter un regard. Je ne peux pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Je contourne rapidement sa voiture et ouvre d'un geste brusque la portière du côté passager avant de m'assoir lourdement et de croiser les bras contre ma poitrine. Quinn pousse un cri de protestation et me lance un regard noir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? barre-toi de ma voiture ! S'écrie-t-elle avec exaspération.

-Non, pas avant que tu ne me dise quel était exactement ton problème avec cette fille …

-Putain mais dégages ! ! Elle hurle en me prenant par les épaules et à me pousser en arrière.

J'essaye de bloquer ses mains mais elle ne se laisse pas faire et enfonce ses ongles dans ma peau . Je couine sous la douleur mais ma colère semble décupler mes forces. J'arrive à lui emprisonner difficilement les mains et les garde fermement contre le siège alors qu'elle se tortille en pestant pour me faire lâcher prise.

-Putain, mais sois au moins honnête avec toi- même et avoue que tu étais jalouse parce que cette fille s'intéressait à moi ! Je siffle en la foudroyant du regard.

-Arrêtes de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités Berry… Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à ton niveau. Rétorqua Quinn en serrant sa mâchoire.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça alors que tu as passer les trois derniers mois à hurler ton plaisir sous mes doigts !

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sort.

-Tu vois ? … Tu ne peux même plus te défendre. Je murmure avec un regard froid.

-Je ne suis pas une _gouine_ comme toi. Dit-elle lentement.

-Tu penses qu'une hétéro aurait laissé une fille comme moi la toucher ? …

Elle garde le silence.

-C'est bien se que je pensais. Ose me dire que tu n'aime pas quand je te prends contre le mur … Vas-y, dis-le ! Je crache en avançant mon visage vers elle, une colère sourde me voilant la vue.

Elle remonte brusquement ses yeux vers les yeux, une haine visible brillant dans ses orbes couleur ambre. Je la défie du regard, impassible.

Et tout à coup je perds le contact avec ses yeux lorsque ceux-ci se posent soudainement sur mes lèvres.

La surprise me fait perdre toute ma colère, et je sens ma mâchoire tombée en voyant ses yeux s'assombrirent considérablement.

Je rêve là !

Mon coeur bat furieusement contre ma cage thoracique ,et je m'humidifie les lèvres sous la chaleur brusque qui m'envahit.

Je vois ses yeux se réduire en une mince fente alors qu'elle les plisse ,et elle suit attentivement le parcours de ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches.

Je reste immobile, complètement pétrifiée par le soudain revirement de situation, et je me sens me rapprocher inconsciemment d'elle, le souffle court.

Quinn relève son regard vers moi, et je retiens ma respiration.

Elle hésite une demi-seconde, en proie à un conflit intérieur ,puis je l'entends grogner de frustration avant qu'elle ne murmure un "_Fuck_ …" à peine audible.

Je la vois se pencher brusquement vers moi, et mon coeur loupe un battement.

Ses lèvres s'écrasent avec violence sur les miennes, et son parfum me monte soudainement à la tête. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, complètement choquée. J'ai l'impression que le temps vient de s'arrêter. Mon corps se fige et je sens mon coeur tambouriner dangereusement contre ma poitrine, si bien que j'ai peur qu'à tout moment il explose.

Quinn m'embrasse. Ses lèvres contre les miennes… Son souffle chaud sur ma bouche… _Homygodhomygodhomygodhomygod. _Est-ce réel ,ou bien est ce que je suis en plein délire ? … Ho mon dieu elle m'embrasse !

Mes derniers neurones en fonction ont la bonne idée de me faire penser à respirer, et je soupire bruyamment en me rendant enfin compte de se qu'il se passe.

Malheureusement ça à l'air de faire redescendre sur terre Quinn, parce qu'elle se dégage brusquement de moi en posant précipitamment sa main sur sa main avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Et là quelque chose en moi s'enclenche. je ne sais pas se qui me donne le courage (ou la folie) de le faire, mais je prends rapidement son cou avec ma main et la tire dans un autre baiser sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser se qu'elle avait fait.

Le retour de ses lèvres sur les miennes me fait tourner la tête et j'inspire fortement en fermant les yeux sous les émotions qui me submergent en un instant. Je la sens se crisper instantanément contre moi et elle tente immédiatement de se dégager, mais je la sers fermement contre mon corps et accentue le baiser en mouvant sensuellement mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle se raidit pendant un instant, puis à ma grande joie son corps semble se détendre et je la sens répondre avec hésitation à mon baiser. Mon coeur cogne violemment contre ma poitrine et je me sens brûler de l'intérieur face à sa réaction.

Elle ne m'a pas repoussé.

J'ai mille fois rêver de comment cela ferait de l'embrasser, de pouvoir enfin goût ses lèvres roses et pleines qui me tentais désespérément depuis le début de l'année. Mais rien de se que j'avais imaginé n'était comparable à _ça_.

Ses lèvres sont aussi douce que du velours, et je me retrouve rapidement prise de vertige en captant son souffle chaud contre ma bouche. Tout mes sens se réveillent, et je suis brusquement consciente de la proximité de nos corps.

Je voyage mes mains jusqu'à sa taille et la plaque contre moi malgré la position inconfortable dans laquelle nous étions.

C'est juste trop bon.

Je l'embrasse lentement tout d'abord, de peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne si je me presse. Je sens son hésitation et je prolonge le baiser le plus longtemps possible, refusant de la laisser s'en aller. Pourtant l'oxygène vient rapidement à me manquer et je romps difficilement le baiser, le souffle court. Je laisse pourtant mes lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes, nos fronts collés ensemble, et je sens sa propre respiration se fracasser en un rythme irrégulier contre ma bouche.

J'inspire profondément pendant quelques secondes, mon coeur battant à toute vitesse contre ma poitrine, et je me décide enfin à rouvrir les yeux. Se que je vois me liquéfie sur place.

Quinn a les paupières encore closes, et semble reprendre difficilement sa respiration. La vision de ses joues rouges et ses lèvres roses entrouvertes envoi des frissons involontaires le long de mon échine et mes mains se crispent sur ses côtés alors que je souffle profondément pour réfréner mon rythme cardiaque.

Mon action la fait ouvrir les yeux à son tour, et je me retrouve aussitôt happer par ses orbes dorés. Je la vois déglutir en se trouvant directement plongée dans mes yeux, et je vois à quel point elle est terrifiée et troublée par les baisers que nous venions d'échanger.

Mais la lueur de désir qui brûle dans ses yeux détruisent mes dernières barrières et je pousse un doux gémissement avant de prendre son visage entre mes mains et de connecter à nouveau nos lèvres ensembles.

Elle halète et se tend encore une fois, mais je sais qu'elle le veut autant que moi. Alors je n'attend pas une seconde de plus avant de glisser sensuellement ma langue contre sa lèvre inférieur, lui tirant un faible gémissement. Mon corps entier s'enflamme à ce simple bruit et je l'embrasse profondément en la tirant complètement contre moi en poussant un grognement sourd.

Je la sens trembler contre moi et je prend de l'assurance en mordillant lentement sa lèvre avant de la sucer délicieusement jusqu'à se que j'obtienne un autre gémissement de plaisir. Ses bras viennent serpenter autour de mes épaules et elle se rapproche inconsciemment de moi en entrouvrant légèrement ses lèvres pour que je puisse y glisser ma langue.

Je n'hésite pas et j'approfondit considérablement le baiser. Ma langue rencontre la sienne et la frôle doucement sans pour autant la toucher. Je me retiens de gémir au goût étonnant qua Quinn et je soupire de contentement en la sentant répondre avec empressement à mon baiser.

Sa langue s'enroule sensuellement autour de la mienne et cette fois-ci c'est à moi de gémir pathétiquement alors qu'un pic de plaisir me traverse le bas-ventre. _God,_ elle embrasse comme une déesse ! …

Je suce sa lèvre inférieure d'une manière experte se qui arrache à Quinn un gémissement sourd, et je sens de violents frissons me parcourir tout le corps. Je me recule légèrement pour prendre de l'air, et je sourit en entendant son gémissement de protestation suite à mon éloignement. Je reconnecte tout de suite nos lèvres dans un soupir , et je la sens réagir automatiquement à mon baiser en ouvrant ses lèvres pour laisser passer ma langue.

Le feu qui brûle dans mes veines augmenter soudain et je ne peux m'empêcher de glisser mes mains sous son uniforme de cherries.

Je sens Quinn frissonner au contact de mes doigts sur sa peau et elle halète brusquement lorsque je tire sa lèvres avec mes dent avant de lui donner un coup de langue.

-_Fuck_. Gémit-elle dans un souffle.

Sans que je ne puisse réaliser se qu'il se passe, Quinn se décale soudain de son siège et enjambe mon corps pour s'assoir précipitamment sur moi, son corps se plaquant contre le mien. J'halète lorsqu'elle écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes et j'agrippe fermement le haut de ses cuisses.

Ma température corporelle augmente considérablement en sentant le velouté de sa peau lisse, et mes doigts se mettent à caresser chaque parcelle de peau découverte.

Le baiser s'approfondit alors qu'elle enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux et qu'elle soulève légèrement son bassin pour étaler ses cuisses de chaque côté de ma taille, rapprochant dangereusement son entrejambe de mon ventre. J'avale dure alors que sa langue se fraye facilement un chemin entre mes lèvres et je sens mon corps vibré de désir à mesure que notre baiser prend un rythme effréné. Nos langues bataillent pour la domination, et je soupire fortement à chaque fois que sa bouche émet un gémissement.

Je deviens folle. Son corps enflamme le mien à une vitesse inimaginable et bientôt je glisse mes mains jusqu'à son cul pour l'agripper fermement.

Quinn séparent nos lèvres pour une demi-seconde, le temps de se mordre la lèvre an contact de mes mains sur ses fesses. Puis elle replonge dans ma bouche avec ardeur et se colle au maximum contre moi.

Ma poitrine se soulève frénétiquement à chaque secondes qui passent ,et je grogne en la tirant d'avantage vers moi.

_Il m'en faut plus._

Plus de Quinn, plus de son corps, plus de son odeur, plus de ses lèvres ,plus de sa langue.

Soudain elle se penche en avant, et ses hanches se mettent en mouvement contre mes cuisses. Je me tends et pousse un gémissement sourd en la voyant haleter lorsque son entrejambe se frotte contre mon ventre.

Je perds totalement le contrôle et force ses hanches à recommencer la même action, se qui lui tire un doux gémissement de plaisir.

La chaleur autour de nous commence à atteindre des sommets tandis que ses ondulations de bassin s'accélèrent dangereusement contre moi, et je me mords férocement la lèvre en sentant une humidité familière traversée sa culotte pour venir se frotter contre mon bas-ventre douloureux.

Quinn se mets à se balancer frénétiquement contre mes cuisses et je vois son visage se torde de plaisir à mesure que sa respiration se fait difficile.

J'empoigne brutalement ses cheveux et elle pousse un faible cri juste avant que je n'avale son souffle dans un baiser torride.

Je crois qu'elle n'a plus aucun contrôle sur son corps non plus parce que son entrejambe se frotte désespérement contre mon mes cuisses nues et je grogne en sentant à quel point elle est déjà humide. Cela ne fait que m'exciter d'avantage.

Je n'en peux plus._ Il faut que je la sente._

J'ai déséspérement besoin de la _toucher._

Je la force à écarter les cuisses et je repousse brusquement les plis de sa jupe pour enfouir précipitamment ma main sous sa culotte.

-_Ho merde !_ … Gémit bruyamment Quinn dès que mes doigts touchèrent son sexe.

Je pousse un gémissement en sentant enfin son intimité, et mon coeur sente dans ma poitrine en relevant mon regard hagard de plaisir vers elle.

Son regard croise le mien, et je sais qu'elle ne me voit pas vraiment au vu du brouillard de plaisir intense qui plane dans ses orbes noisette.

Ses ongles se plantent dans la peau de mon cou, et je grimace légèrement. Mais toute mon attention est tournée vers elle et mes doigts.

Je laisse échapper un souffle frémissant, et je glisse deux doigts sur toute la longueur de son intimité.

Son corps frissonne violemment et elle se détache de ma bouche pour soupirer de plaisir , les yeux énergiquement fermés.

Je capte ses soupirs insistants contre mes lèvres, et je creuse un peu plus ma main dans sa culotte pour la toucher plus profondément. Elle se cambre et broie son corps contre moi avec violence tandis que je pose mon front contre le sien, le souffle saccadé.

Mes doigts se frottent avec facilité contre son centre brûlant, et je retiens un sourire fier en remarquant quel point elle est mouillée.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle aimait ça autant que moi. Même si elle m'évite, même si elle me répète que je la dégoûte, rien ne peut remettre en question le fait que son corps réagisse au mien.

Je la regarde avec adoration, ses mèches blondes tombant en désordre sur son visage rougies par le plaisir.

Ma gorge se noue devant la vision qu'elle m'offre, là dans sa voiture ,dans le parking désert de l'école.

Ca me faille mal tellement elle est à couper le souffle. Quinn est la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais rencontré, mais elle est tellement plus que ça pour moi…. je l'aime. Dieu, je l'aime tellement.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent et me contemple pendant que je la caresse intimement, et la luxure que j'y voit m'enflamme brusquement.

Je la pénètre sans la prévenir et elle rejette précipitamment la tête en arrière , la bouche ouverte.

-_Ho putain oui …! !_ Elle crie en s'accrochant à mon cou pour ensuite enfouir sa tête dans mes cheveux.

Mon autre main s'aventure le long de son dos sous son tee-shirt, et je sens la chair de poule commencé à apparaître sur sa peau . C'est si doux à mon toucher que je ne retiens pas mon soupir de contentement.

Mes doigts se mettent en mouvement en elle, et bientôt de petits gémissements franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres.

Ses hanches partent à la rencontre de mes doigts et j'entame aussitôt un mouvement de vas-et-viens contre son intimité, m'enfonçant toujours plus en elle à mesure que les secondes passent.

Quinn frémit lorsque j'accélère sensiblement l'allure, et j'entends mon sang battre contre mes tempes.

J'ai chaud, trop chaud. je brûle littéralement de l'intérieur. _Je brûle pour elle. _

_Rien ne compte plus qu'elle pour moi. _

Elle gémit bruyamment alors que je touche sa zone érogène, et elle s'enfonce d'elle-même sur mes doigts en tremblant. Je la regarde en écarquillant les yeux, hypnotisées par son visage magnifiquement indécent, et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de me retirer d'elle pour ensuite la pénétrer profondémenent dans un coup sec.

Elle halète et s'accroche désespérément à mes épaules tandis que je plonge en elle, encore et encore et encore, toujours plus loin.

-_Oui… !_ M-mon dieu _ne surtout t'arrêtes pas ! … _Souffle-t-elle d'une voix rauque .

Mon corps entier frissonne sous ses supplications et cette fois-ci je ne m'amuse pas à ma titiller. Je n'ai rient d'autre en tête que de la faire jouir durement contre mes doigts.

Je capture ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux et elle répond avec passion à celui-ci en glissant sa langue contre mes lèvres. J'halète et accélère mes vas-et-viens et la sentant se resserrer contre mes doigts à mesure que je plonge en elle.

Son bassin vient à la rencontre de mes doigts et bientôt le rythme que je lui impose prend une allure irrégulière. Je la désirer tellement que mon bas-ventre se contracte douloureusement et je sais que je vais bientôt venir.

Quinn suce ma langue en fredonnant dans ma bouche, et je ne peux pas retenir le gémissement sourd qui s'échappe de mes lèvres entrouvertes.

-_Q- Quinn… _J'halète en l'embrassant pleinement tout en m'enfonçant profondément en elle.

-_Ho mon dieu, Ho mon dieu. _Gémit-elle en balançant dans des mouvements désordonnés ses hanches contre moi.

Des vagues de plaisir me traversent la colonne vertébrale alors que je continue à la pénétrer violemment.

Elle prend tout de moi. Mon coeur, mon corps … _Mon âme_.

Elle est la seule à pouvoir me détruire en morceaux, à réduire à néant mon existence, parce qu'elle est _mon Tout_. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Et ça m'effraie plus que n'importe quoi, parce que je sais qu'elle n'hésitera pas à me briser totalement si elle le décide…

Mais malgré ça, je ne peux pas me détacher d'elle. Pas maintenant que j'ai mes doigts en elle. Pas en sachant que c'est moi qui lui ai pris sa virginité . _Je suis si profondément et douloureusement amoureuse d'elle._

Je ralenti progressivement mon allure, mes gestes se faisant plus tendre et doux._ Je veux lui faire l'amour._

Quinn sent mon changement d'attitude, et décolle précipitamment ses lèvres des miennes. Ses yeux se durcissent et sa prise sur mes cheveux se resserre douloureusement alors que je continue à la toucher délicatement.

_-_Berry_…. Pas comme ça. _Siffle-t-elle à mon encontre en essayant de rendre mes vas-et-viens plus brutaux.

_-Non. _Je réplique dans un souffle en immobilisant son bassin.

La colère illumine brièvement son regard, mais je la plaque contre mon corps et ajoute un troisième doigt dans son sexe humide, lui coupant momentanément le fil de sa pensée. Elle gémit bruyamment et je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le toucher est hésitant, subtile, et je me sens aussitôt partir. Jamais il n'y avait eu autant de tendresse dans nos étreinte, et je constate rapidement qu'elle aussi s'en est rendue compte car tout son corps se raidit.

Mais je la rassure en glissant ma langue contre la sienne. La caresse est aussi légère qu'une plume, et je prolonge le contact le plus longtemps possible pour savourer ce moment. Avec hésitation, je la sens répondre à mon baiser avec une troublante fragilité qui fait remonter les émotions intenses que je ressens pour elle. Je pourrais pleurer… Le baiser est intime et délicat, et je soupire légèrement tandis que Quinn se laisse aller au baiser.

_Elle me laisse faire. Elle me laisse lui faire l'amour._

_Elle se laisse enfin aller._

Ses lèvres tremblent légèrement contre les miennes et je vois ses traits exprimés un air indéchiffrable tandis qu'elle se met à soupirer faiblement tout en me caressant la base de la nuque, me provoquant un milliers de frissons.

Ca me fait du bien… Est-il possible de tomber encore plus en amour d'une personne ? …

_Je l'aime je l'aime je l'aime je l'aime._

Rapidement mon désir pour elle refait surface, et je transforme avec regret ce baiser en quelque chose de plus sauvage.

Ma langue caresse avidement la sienne et je sens la pression dans mon bas-ventre arrivé à son point de rupture. J'exerce une poussée profonde dans son sexe et je sens ses parois se resserrer considérablement sur mes doigts alors que son orgasme la fauche brusquement. Ses yeux se révulsent et elle se crispe violemment contre moi en étouffant son cri dans mon cou. Son humidité abondante se répand sur ma main et elle ouvre la bouche dans l'extase.

-_RACHEL ! … _Crie Quinn en étant secouée de tremblements.

C'est le coup de grâce. Mon nom hurlé à mes oreilles vient à bout de ma faible retenue et je pousse un gémissement bruyant en jouissant fortement à sa suite. Je vois blanc, et je me sens trembler violemment alors que Quinn s'effondre sur moi, la respiration haletante. Des larmes se forment et je ferme les yeux pour les empêcher de couler.

-_Je t'aime_ … Je chuchote d'une voix rauque.

Elle se crispe légèrement mais ne s'enfuit pas comme elle l'avait fait la semaine passée.

Mes doigts sont encore profondément enfouis en elle, et je les retire délicatement de son sexe ruisselant, provoquant un faible gémissement de la part de Quinn. J'essuie négligemment ma main sur ma jupe et repose lourdement mon crâne contre le dossier du siège.

J'attends que mes halètements ralentissent, Quinn toujours couchée sur moi et la tête contre mon cou.

Je sens sa poitrine se soulever rapidement, et je ferme les yeux jusqu'à se qu'elle reprenne sa respiration.

Je me sens vidée.

Je sens qu'elle se redresse, et j'ouvre les paupières, le coeur battant.

Ses yeux reflètent toutes la confusion et le trouble qui l'assaille depuis le moment où elle m'a embrassé ,mais je ne suis même pas terrifiée par sa réaction. Je suis juste … Fatiguée.

Je vois sa mâchoire se crisper à mesure que ses yeux s'écarquillent, et je n'attends pas son accord pour poser mon front contre le sien dans un soupir résigné.

-_Qu'est se que tu attends de moi, Quinn ? _… Je murmure en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Ma question la surprend car elle se fige et ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sort. Nous restons comme ça, nos regard plongés l'un dans l'autre. Elle ale sa salive et je vois à quel point elle est vulnérable et troublée.

Je la fixe avec un regard suppliant.

_Ne t'éloigne pas à nouveau._

_Parle-moi._

Je voudrais lui dire tout ça. Ne voit-elle pas à quel point je l'aime ? Ne réalise-t-elle pas que je ferais tout pour elle ?

_Je suis à toi. Alors n'ai pas peur de te dévoiler._

Sa lèvre tremble. On dirait qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer tellement ses yeux brillent de désespoir. Elle semble si désorientée et faible que je n'ai qu'une envie : la prendre dans mes bras.

Mais je reste là, à la contempler en silence, attendant une réponse qui n'aurait probablement aucune réponse.

Elle finit par se dégager de moi avec lenteur, et revient à la place du conducteur en s'enfonçant dans on siège.

La chaleur de son corps me manque automatiquement, mais je ne fait pas un geste et attend qu'elle parle.

Elle regarde devant elle, incapable de me regarder en face. Finalement, elle ouvre la bouche après de longues secondes de silence tendu.

-… Je veux que tu quittes ma voiture … Dit-elle en inspirant profondément.

Sa voix cassée par l'émotion se brise en fin de phrase, et elle me dit ça sans un regard vers moi.

La fragilité de son ton me laisse tremblante de peine, et je m'exécute lentement en ouvrant la portière et en posant les pieds au sol.

Je veux qu'elle me regarde. Je veux voir la vraie Quinn. Parce qu'en cet instant, je sais que son masque vient de se fissurer.

Je viens de briser son armure, de m'infiltrer à travers sa carapace de froideur et de faux-semblants qu'elle s'efforce de mettre en place devant le monde entier.

_Je veux Quinn ..._

Je veux qu'elle me confirme que je fais bien d'espérer encore.

Mais elle ne me regarde pas. Elle démarre sa voiture dés que je sors et roule jusqu'à la sortie du parking sans attendre son reste.

Une goutte d'eau tombe sur mon nez. Je lève mes yeux au ciel et voit qu'il s'est considérablement assombri. Une autre goutte, puis une autre. Une pluie torrentielle s'abat soudain sur moi, laissant mes vêtements trempés. Je grelotte, mes bras coincés contre ma poitrine. Des gouttes de pluies salées glissent sur mes lèvres tremblantes ,et je ne fais aucun mouvements pour les essuyer. Mes larmes continuent à couler librement sur mes joues, se ménageant avec la pluie.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous pouvez le croire ça ? J'ai écrit le chapitre à l'envers ! C'est-à-dire que j'ai commencé par la fin pour remonter graduellement vers le début. Bizarre hein? Mais je n'avais pas trop d'idée pour amener à la scène de la voiture donc j'ai préféré l'écrire en tout premier ! ^^<strong>

**J'éspère que vous avez appréciez !**


	6. Chapter 6

**C'est sensé être l'avant-dernier chapitre mais je penses en faire un 8ème, du point de vue de Quinn. Est-ce une bonne idée, ou dois-je m'arrêtez là où je pensais bouclée mon histoire ?**

* * *

><p>Je suis encore chamboulée par les événements d'hier. En fait, je n'arrive même pas à comprendre se qu'il s'est passé. Quinn avait décidé de m'éviter, et j'avais respecté son choix. Je n'avais pas insisté. J'étais même prête à passer à autre chose et a essayer de l'oublier. Et pourtant c'est elle qui revint brusquement dans ma vie en jouant la fille jalouse, pour ensuite m'embrasser passionnément dans sa voiture.<p>

N'importe qui qui passait dans le parking a ce moment- là aurait pu nous voir. Ca aurait pu nuire gravement à sa réputation et sa vie serait foutue. Mais elle l'avait quand même fait fait. Elle m'avait embrassé. Et j'avais rechuté.

Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Je lui ai rendu son baiser, je l'ai serré contre moi, j'ai couché avec elle. Et j'avais apprécier chaque instant.

Je me maudis pour ma propre faiblesse, mon incapacité à lui résister. Mais ce qu'elle m'a montré hier, ce que son visage a exprimé alors que nous étions enlacez et haletantes dans la chaleur de sa voiture … Je ne peux pas l'oublier.

Pour la seconde fois en une semaine, j'ai réussi à briser son masque de perfection ,et j'ai aperçu se qu'elle cachait si bien aux yeux de tous. J'ai découvert une nouvelle facette de Quinn et ai réussi à la faire ressortir par deux fois. Ai-je le droit de ressentir de la joie malgré la gravité de la situation ?

Je veux dire, elle ne voudra sans doute jamais plus me reparler après le fiasco d'hier, alors pourquoi m'infliger ça ? Je sais que je finirais par être déçue et que j'aurais probablement le coeur brisé …

Même si elle ressentait ne serais-ce qu'un millième de se que je ressens pour elle, Quinn ne sera jamais à moi.

Parce qu'elle ne cédera pas à ses envies, du moins pas celles du coeur.

Oui, elle ne m'a jamais trompé sur le désir physique qu'elle éprouvait pour moi, malgré tout ses démentis. Je veux dire … Quand on couche plusieurs fois avec une personne et qu'on arrive à avoir un orgasme après chaque rencontre, il devient plutôt difficile de faire croire à cette personne qu'on est pas attiré par elle. Mais je n'avait rien dit avant, de peur qu'elle ne prenne la mouche et mette définitivement fin à notre relation secrète.

Alors pour se qui était de ses sentiments pour moi, autant dire que c'était perdu d'avance. Elle préférerait mourir plutôt que d'avouer qu'elle m'appréciait. Et je dois vivre avec.

Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Je suis Rachel Berry, je ne peux pas espérer de Quinn qu'elle vienne avec la bouche en coeur avec un bouquet à la main en me récitant des poèmes d'amour. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide. Même si une partie de moi continue à avoir l'espoir que peut-être … Peut-être qu'un jour, elle n'aura plus peur de se que les autres pensent d'elle, et surtout qu'elle n'aura plus peur de se qu'elle ressent.

Mais je sais parfaitement que cela n'arrivera jamais. Elle me l'avait bien fait comprendre hier. Peu importe à quel point c'est dur pour moi, je dois faire marche arrière et la laisser tranquille.

Je ris sans humour. Je suis pathétique, à penser à ses sentiments alors que c'est mon amour pour elle qui me détruit petit à petit.

Mais je n'y peut rien. L'amour c'est ça : faire passer la personne qui fait battre votre coeur avant vous, avant tout le reste. Parce qu'il n'y a que le bonheur de cette personne qui compte pour vous.

Vous savez ce qui est le plus dur ? C'est de savoir que tout ce que je lui ai dit, tout ce que j'ai enfin réussi à lui avouer cette semaine, elle y pense. _Ca la perturbe_. Et _putain_ c'est une torture, parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir cette minuscule lueur d'espoir, là, au fond de moi, qui me murmure que Quinn pourrait finalement venir à moi.

Je suppose que c'est dans ma nature de toujours voir les choses positivement …

C'est elle qui est venue me chercher hier, c'est elle qui a piqué une crise de jalousie, c'est encore elle qui m'a embrassé et qui m'a chevauché alors que nous étions totalement à découvert dans ce parking. Mais elle m'a repoussé et s'est enfuie, comme à son habitude. Alors maintenant je préfère ne plus espérer, parce que j'en est marre de toujours me faire avoir. Elle envoit des signaux pourtant très clairs. Mais l'instant d'après elle réduit tout mes espoirs à néant et fait comme si rien ne s'était passé par la suite.

Je crois qu'il faut que je me rende à l'évidence que cette fille ne peut pas se décider et qu'elle n'a pas l'intention d'avancer.

_Elle me veux. _

_Elle veux la sécurité de la popularité._

_Elle veux continuer à jouer son rôle de petite fille parfaite._

_Et elle n'arrive pas à se séparer soit de l'un ,soit de l'autre._

Mais tout ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. J'en ai fini avec tout ça. _Plus de jeux. Plus de douleur. Plus de déception._ Rien que les souvenirs d'étreintes et le regret de ne pas avoir pu faire de cette chose entre nous quelque chose de réel.

Je me dirige vers les toilettes, la mine sombre et un sentiment d'abandon au creux de la poitrine. Il n'y a personne, et je soupir profondément et voyant mes yeux rouges dans le miroir qui me faisait face. J'avais énormément pleuré hier soir dans mon lit.

J'essaye de sourire, mais les muscles de mon visage refuse de bouger. J'avale ma salive en me rendant compte dans quel état pitoyable je me trouve. C'est encore pire que lorsque je me reçois cinq slushies par jour.

Avec lenteur, je met en route l'eau et m'asperge le visage dans l'espoir que toute ma peine s'en irait dans les canalisations, mais quand je relève la tête, la seule chose que je vois est un éclairs de cheveux noirs avant que je me retrouve propulsée au sol.

Je percute violemment le sol, et je grimace de douleur lorsque j'atterris sur mon poignet. Je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre se qu'il se passe que deux mains m'agrippe rapidement le col de ma chemise et me jette contre le mur froid, le bruit résonnant dans la pièce blanche.

Je cligne des yeux en reconnaissant mon agresseur, et mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge alors que la pression sur mon cou s'accentue.

J'essaye de me dégager, mais Santana me maintient fermement et plisse dangereusement ses yeux alors que sa mâchoire se crispe.

-Je t'avais dit que tu ne perdais rien pour attendre, Berry. Me siffle-t-elle à quelques centimètres du visage, une lueur de haine brûlant dans ses iris sombres.

-Santana, _qu'est ce_ … Je commence à dire, mais elle grogne et elle me plaque douloureusement contre le mur derrière moi sans tenir compte de ma tentative de comprendre se qu'il se passe.

-_Ne t'avise pas de parler_. Tu étais peut-être intouchable lorsque Britt te protégeait, mais je t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui avec elle, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en profiter.

Je n'arrive pas à répliquer, car son bras s'appuie un peu plus contre ma gorge et je commence à avoir des difficultés à respirer. Mon poignet me lance atrocement, je pense qu'il s'est foulé lorsqu'elle m'a poussé par terre, mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas vraiment réfléchir correctement, pas lorsque la cherries me regarde comme si j'étais un déchet dont il fallait s'en débarrasser.

Elle plisse du nez et me regarde de haut en bas.

-Qu'est se qu'elle te trouve ? Comment Britt peut-elle aimer une _chose_ comme toi ? … Lance-t-elle avec dégoût sans me quitter des yeux.

Normalement, je serais déjà en train de crier, mais depuis hier, j'ai l'impression que plus rien n'a d'importance, alors je la laisse me mépriser du regard autant qu'elle le veux, et je cesse de me débattre pour simplement essayer de respirer du mieux que je peu malgré la pression exercé sur ma gorge.

_-Est ce que tu lui fait du chantage ? Est ce que tu l'oblige à sortir avec toi ?_ Me crache-t-elle au visage avant de me décoller brusquement du mur pour me soulever légèrement du sol.

Je la contemple en silence, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne m'écouterait pas. J'ai mal et mon rythme cardiaque prend un rythme inquiétant, mais je ne bouge toujours pas.

-Réponds, putain de monstre ! REPONDS ! Hurle Santana avant de me balancer sur le sol avec colère.

Je me rends finalement compte que nous ne sommes pas seules. Deux autres Cheerleaders se tiennent derrière elle, un sourire sadique aux coins des lèvres, tandis que leurs co- capitaine s'acharne sur moi. Je déglutis en voyant la Latina me dominer de toute sa hauteur et me jeter un regard empli de haine.

Le premier coup me coupe littéralement le souffle. Une douleur cuisante me prend le ventre et se propage rapidement dans tout mon corps, me tirant un cri étouffé. Ma bouche s'ouvre à la rechercher d'air, et je sens mon corps se raidir alors que je me recroqueville sur le sol.

Santana me frappe une seconde fois au niveau de mes bras, et cette fois un petit gémissement de douleur s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je vois son visage se tordre de fureur, la respiration sifflante.

-Tu l'as forcé à t'embrasser ? Tu l'as baisé, _pas vrai _? ! _Putain, réponds salope !_ Voccifére-t-elle en perdant totalement le contrôle de soi.

Elle recule un peu, le souffle court, et les deux filles derrière elle ricanent avant de s'avancer vers moi et de m'asséner deux coups dans les tibia. J'halète et sens des larmes glissées sur mes joues. J'ai tellement mal que ma vision se trouble, et je sens un goût de sang m'emplir la bouche. J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps et en feu, et je m'étonne de ne pas crier ma douleur. Les coups ne s'arrête pas, et les secondes défilent terriblement lentement, chaque contact de leur pieds avec mon corps meurtris me tira,t des gémissements de souffrance qui semblent ravir les deux Cherrios. Santana se tient en retrait, le visage rouge et les poings serrés, et me regarde me faire frapper en silence.

La douleur est telle qu'au bout d'un moment, je ne ressens plus rien. Les seules choses que je perçois sont les secousses de mon corps à chaque coups, et les ricanements lointain des filles au- dessus de moi.

Je commence à sombrer dans l'inconscience, persuadée que je serais bientôt morte. C'est ça, je vais mourir. Parce que mon corps peut-il supporter encore longtemps ce traitement ? …

Mon esprit divague, jusqu'à se que j'entende un bruit de prote qui s'ouvre, et que je vois deux ombres se précipiter dans la pièce. Les coups s'arrêtent comme par magie, et je sens les deux Cheerleaders s'éloigner brusquement de moi. Je me force à ouvrir les yeux, et je gémis sous la luminosité soudaine. Quelqu'un s'approche en courant vers moi, et se penche pour poser prudemment une main sur mon épaule. Je grimace et laisse échapper une longue plainte, la douleur vibrant dans tout mon corps à une vitesse ahurissante.

Je sens la personne venir tout près de mon visage, et j'inspire faiblement pour sentir le parfum fruité que cette personne dégage, m'envoyant une vague de bien-être qui atténue sensiblement la douleur de mes muscles. Un souffle chaud caresse mes joues, et j'entends la fille - définitivement une fille d'après la douceur de sa main- haletée d'horreur.

-_Ho mon dieu, Rach _! Mais qu'est ce qu'elles t'ont fait ? … Murmure la fille d'une voix étranglée.

Je reconnaitrais cette voix entre mille. Je sens sa main soulevée ma tête, et je trouve le courage de me redresser légèrement malgré la douleur.

-… Brittany ? … Je dit d'une voix tremblante et sentant ses bras m'entourer pour me hisser contre le mur avec une extrême délicatesse.

-Oui Rachel, c'est moi … Ca va aller … Me souffle-t-elle à l'oreille.

J'ouvre entièrement les yeux, et retient un grognement lorsqu'elle passe son bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir. Et la première chose que je vois, se sont deux yeux dorés qui me fixent avec horreur. Mon coeur s'emballe, et j'entend nettement mon souffle se faire plus rapide lorsque j'arrive enfin à reconnaitre la deuxième fille qui avait interrompu ma torture.

Il y eu un silence pesant durant lequel je vois la jeune fille faire l'état de mes blessures avec une horreur grandissante.

Et Quinn finit par exploser.

-ESPÈCE DE PUTE ! Hurle-t-elle en se ruant sur Santana.

La Latina poussa un cri de surprise et se retrouva propulser contre les protes des toilettes avec force, ses bras levés dans un réflexe défensif. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant Quinn lui tirer violemment les cheveux avant de la gifler fortement la joue, une rage incontrôlable brillant dans ses beaux yeux couleur ambre. Je vois les deux cheerlearders reculées de peur devant la colère de leur capitaine, et je sens Brittany se tendre contre moi.

Je m'arrache une seconde de Quinn et me tourne vers le visage de mon amie. Elle est blême et son menton tremble légèrement, et bien que ses yeux reflète une hésitation quand à se qu'elle devait faire, elle ne bouge pas et ne se précipite pas pour aider Santana.

Je vois très bien qu'elle lutte pour ne pas s'interposer entre les deux furies, elle ne fait que resserrer sa prise sur ma taille.

Santana reprends soudain ses esprits et regarde la blonde qui vient de la frapper avec consternation, la respiration haletante.

-_Putain_ mais c'est quoi ton problème, Fabray ? ! S'écrie-t-elle avant de pousser rudement sa capitaine en arrière, les yeux brûlant de colère.

-_Mon problème _? ! Tu as vu se que tu lui as fait ! ? Crache Quinn avec véhémence avant de pousser à son tour la Latina.

-_Elle le mérite _! Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, de toutes façons ? !_ C'est juste Berry_ ! Rétorque aussitôt Santana en foudroyant la blonde du regard.

Elle se tourna alors vers moi en disant ça, et elle se fige en voyant que je suis dans les bras de Brittany. Son visage s'adoucit sensiblement, bien que son regard devint brusquement … Honteux ?

Elle fait un pas dans notre direction, mais la main de Quinn lui agrippe vite le poignet et la tire en arrière, vers le couloir.

-Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher d''elle à nouveau ! Crie-t-elle à l'encontre de Santana avant de disparaître elle aussi dans le couloir.

Les deux Cherrios s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, me laissant seule avec Brittany, dont la respiration s'était accélérer dés que la Latina l'avait regardé. La douleur que j'avais réussi à oublier tout le temps du combat verbale entre Quinn et Santana revint à la charge, et je souffle doucement pour tenter de calmer les tremblements de mon corps.

-Je t'emène à l'infirmerie … Dit la blonde en me prenant le bras pour venir le mettre autour des ses épaules.

Je hoche faiblement de la tête et avance en grimaçant vers la sortie des toilettes, Brittany veillant à faire de petits pas pour éviter de trop me secouer.

Les cris dans le couloirs ne se calmaient pas, et un cercle s'était fait autour de Quinn et Santana, qui luttent maintenant contre les casiers avec violence. Elles s'arrachaient mutuellement les cheveux, et leur visage était déformé par la haine. Les élèves les regardent se battre en silence, se demandant sûrement pourquoi les deux filles les plus populaires se disputaient aussi violemment. Je vois Brittany se mordre la lèvre et son inquiétude grandit lorsque soudain Quinn asséna un coup dans les côtes de Santana qui se plia en deux en grimaçant, avant de hurler de rage et de plaquer la blonde contre un casier, ses mains frappant au hasard sur le corps de la capitaine des Cheerleaders.

S'en fut trop pour moi. Je me détache rapidement des bras de Brittany et bouscule les gens sur mon passage, mon corps hurlant de douleur, mais je ne m'arrêtes pas. J'entends Brittany m'appeler, mais je continues jusqu'à arriver enfin dans le cercle. Je me lances avec désespoir vers les deux filles et tente de pousser Santana loin de Quinn, mais elle me repousse rudement, me faisant tomber au sol.

Je gémis, et la seule chose que je sais c'est que deux secondes plus tard, Quinn est à cheval sur Santana en lui donnant des coups de poings au visage avec une rage que je ne lui connaissait pas. Ses yeux sont tellement sombres en ce moment que des frissons désagréables me traversent le corps.

Je me relève avec difficulté, et vois que Brittany a finalement réussi à me rejoindre. Elle se précipite vers Quinn et la tire en arrière avec force, laissant la Latina couchée sur le sol, la respiration haletante et un filet de sang coulant sur son menton. Elle ne reste pas longtemps par terre et se relève en titubant, les yeux brûlant encore de haine. Quinn essaye de se dégager des bras de Brittany en vociférant des insultes, et je vois avec effroi que la brune ne compte pas en rester là lorsqu'elle fait un pas vers la cheerleader.

Je me dirige vers Quinn et fait un mouvement de tête pour Brittany, lui signifiant que je m'occupe d'elle et qu'elle devrait aller retenir Santana. Brittany hoche de la tête et lâche prudemment l'autre blonde, qui n'hésite pas longtemps avant de se ruer à nouveau vers la Latina. Mais je ne la laisse pas faire et l'entoure des mes bras, mon front posé sur son dos. Elle se crispe et s'arrête dans son élan, et je serre son corps contre le mien en fermant les yeux. Je peux entendre son souffle haletant, et son corps vibre de colère.

-C'est bon, Quinn … _Je vais bien_ … murmurais-je doucement en inspirant profondément son odeur.

Je la sens se tendre légèrement lorsque Santana essaye faiblement de se retirer des bras puissants de Brittany, mais la brune finit par abandonner. La jeune fille que je tiens tente de s'extraire de mes bras, mais j'enfoui mon visage dans son uniforme de Cherrios.

-Quinn, s'il te plaît … Je plaide une nouvelle fois.

Je soupire et me laisse aller contre le dos de Quinn en voyant qu'elle ne compte plus se battre, et je sursaute presque lorsque ma blonde se retourne et mes saisit délicatement les épaules. Je dis bien "presque", parce que j'ai utiliser mes dernière forces pour la maintenir, et maintenant je suis extrêmement consciente de la douleur qui se propage dans tout mon corps.

Je bascule en avant, mes jambes ne me tenant plus, et les bras de Quinn s'enroule autour de ma taille pour me tenir fermement contre elle. Ma tête dodeline contre son épaule, et je sens bientôt son souffle rapide contre ma nuque tandis qu'une de ses mains vient se poser dans le creux de mes omoplates.

- … Est ce que ça va ? … Me murmure-t-elle avec une voix rauque.

Je peux entendre sa voix craquée sous l'émotions, et je ressens encore la tension dans son corps alors que je vois du coin de l'exil Santana s'affaisser en faisant fa ce à Brittany. Elle parlent à voix basse, mais je vois très bien le visage de mon amie se fermer au fur et à mesure.

Je laisse échapper un soupire tremblant, et Quinn se détache légèrement de moi, l'inquiétude se lisant sur ses traits fins. Je remarque que sa joue est un peu enflé, et je lève une main prudente vers l'endroit rouge. Au moment où mes doigts vont touchés sa peau, je la sens se crisper et jeter un regard paniqué vers la quinzaine d'élèves qui nous regardent encore, et je stoppe mon geste, mon coeur se serrant au rejet.

je pesnes qu'elle a vu ma réaction, car elle détourne le regard et se mord la lèvre en ayant l'air coupable. Elle prend un peu de distance avec moi quelques secondes plus tard, bien que ses mains soient toujours sur ma taille.

Mon cerveau commence à enregistrer lentement que Quinn venait de prendre ma défense, contre Santana et devant la majorité des étudiants présent dans le couloir. Elle m'a défendu. Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

Soudain, un claquement sonore retentit , et tout les regards se détournent de moi et Quinn pour se poser sur la cause du bruit.

Ma bouche s'ouvre dans un "o" silencieux, alors que mes yeux s'écarquillent comme la majorité des élèves présents.

Santana porte une main à sa joue maintenant rouge, choquée par la gifle qu'elle vient de recevoir.

Brittany abaisse lentement sa main, ses yeux froidement posée sur sa meilleure amie.

-_Britt _… Commence la brune d'une voix fragile.

-_Tais-toi_. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. La coupa aussitôt la blonde.

Le ton dur qu'elle emploi me donne froid dans le dos. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Brittany dans un tel état de colère. Et surtout, je ne l'avait jamais vu en colère contre Santana.

-Mais …

-Comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille ? Continua Brittany en fronçant les sourcils.

-… Je … Ne sois pas fâchée, Britt… Souffle Santana avec hésitation.

-Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Tu as frappé mon amie ! S'exclama la Cheerios blonde en s'énervant.

-Elle le méritait … Grogna la brune avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure en se rendant compte de sa gaffe.

Les yeux de Brittany s'enflamment brusquement et je vois ses poings se serrer.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle méritait, San ? Qu'est ce que Rachel à fait pour que tu la roue de coups ? ! Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas, mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable d'une telle chose !

-Elle se fiche de toi ! Elle est totalement _in love_ de Q , elle ne t'aime pas ! S'époumone la Latia avec colère.

Mon coeur manque un battement et ma respiration se bloque dans mes poumons tandis que tout les regards se tournent vers moi et Quinn à la suite de cette déclaration. Je sens mon visage s'empourprer rapidement, et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas me blottir dans les bras de l'autre concernée. Quinn se raidit considérablement, et je vois qu'elle fait de son mieux pour garder un visage impassible, mais je sais qu'elle dois paniquée intérieurement.

Comment Santana l'avait découvert ? Suis-je si transparente que ça ? _Ho mon dieu, _et si elles nous avaient vu hier dans la voiture de Quinn ?

Brittany fixe son amie, ses yeux prenant une teinte plus sombre alors qu'une colère jusqu'alors insoupçonnée par la plupart des étudiants de cette école ressurgit tout à coup chez elle.

-Rachel et moi ne sortions même pas ensemble pour de vrai ! ! Alors arrêtes ta crise de jalousie et laisse- la tranquille ! ! S'écrit-elle en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Un grand silence s'installe soudainement, et seules les respirations haletantes des deux Cheerleaders se font entendre pendant une minute.

La tête de Quinn se tourne vers mon visage, et nos yeux se croisent pour la première fois depuis la veille. Je peux voir que la révélation de Brittany la surprend également, à en juger par l'expression de son visage.

Je rougis légèrement en me sentant observer de la sorte, et je baisse précipitamment les yeux au sol pour ne plus avoir à supporter l'intensité de son regard. Je sais qu'elle me fixe toujours, parce que je ne sens pas de mouvements de sa part, même lorsque Santana laisse échapper un soupir confus.

-Attends … Quoi ? Bégaye la Latina après quelques secondes de flottement.

La blonde secoue la tête et tourne le dos à son amie pour venir dans ma direction. Je me décale un peu de Quinn, juste assez pour que Brittany puisse me faire un câlin. Je lui suis reconnaissante de faire attention à ne pas trop me toucher, et je lui donne un faible sourire lorsqu'elle recule.

-Je suis désolée, Rach'… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusque là … S'excuse-t-elle en faisant une petite moue triste.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Brittany … Je savais bien qu'un jour on en arriverait là. J'y suis préparée depuis le tout premier slushie. Dis-je avec légèreté pour qu'elle arrête de s'excuser.

Je sens Quinn frissonnée à la mention des slushies, et je vois sa mâchoire se serrée alors que les étudiants commencent à chuchoter autour de nous. En même temps, quelle spectacle devaient-elles données? Deux des Cheerios les plus populaires venaient en aide à la loseuse Rachel Berry, celle-là même qu'elles persécutaient depuis le début de l'année. Encore plus impensable : Quinn Fabray venait de se battre violemment contre sa meilleure amie Santana Lopez, parce que cette dernière avait coincé Berry dans les toilettes. Et on apprenait par la suite que le couple _Brittchel _était faux, et que Brittany Pierce avait fait cela pour rendre jalouse Santana. Et enfin, on apprenait que Rachel Berry était amoureuse de Quinn, la capitaine des Cheerleader qui la torturait depuis la rentrée.

Jacob Ben Israel allait avoir une crise cardiaque en entendant tout ça, et son blog allait sans doute être saturé de questions …

-Quinn ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lança soudain une voix masculine.

Je me tourne et je me crispe en voyant Finn s'avancé à travers la foule et s'approcher de sa petite-amie avec une expression ahuri sur le visage. Je crois voir la blonde roulée des yeux, mais je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre.

-Rien, Finn. Tout est réglé. Et vous, dégagez d'ici ! S'écrie-t-elle froidement à l'attention du public.

Tout le monde sursauta et la regarde avec peur avant de s'éparpiller dans le couloir en murmurant toujours. Finn, suivit de près par Puck, jette un oeil à Quinn, puis à Santana qui restait contre le casier en ayant l'air infiniment misérable, et me regarde enfin avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de tendre sa main vers moi.

-Ho mon dieu, Rachel ! Est ce que ça va ? S'exclame-t-il en me serrant l'épaule.

Je pousse un gémissement de douleur, et le corps de Quinn se déplace aussitôt entre moi et le jeûne homme avant de gifler la main loin de moi. Elle le foudroie du regard, et un air d'incompréhension s'affiche sur le visage du garçon.

-Elle est blessée, _ne la touche pas_. L'averti-t-elle froidement.

-Tu as une joue enflée, et Santana saigne de la lèvre. Vous vous êtes battus contre Rachel ? … Demande Finn d'un ton accusateur à sa petite amie.

-Tu crois _sérieusement _que je te dirais de faire attention avec elle si je l'avait tabassé ? Répliqua sarcastiquement la blonde en me tirant doucement contre elle.

Une douce chaleur m'envahit, et je dû me retenir de sourire. Je ne sais pas se qu'il se passe avec elle aujourd'hui, mais j'aime lorsqu'elle prend soin de moi comme ça.

-Ho, oui c'est sûr, vu comme ça. Je crois qu'il faudrait que vous alliez toutes à l'infirmerie. Dit-il après réflexion en désignant aussi Santana qui ne quitte pas Brittany des yeux.

Celle-ci l'ignore et se contente de regarder le gros bleu sur mon bras. Je crois que Santana n'a jamais regardée aussi blessée de toute sa vie, et pas seulement physiquement.

-Je peux porter Rachel jusque là-bas. Propose tout à coup Finn en me souriant.

J'allais répliquer, mais je sens alors un bras passer autour de ma taille, et je me retrouve appuyée contre Quinn.

-C'est bon, je peux m'en occuper Finn. Tu ferais mieux de retourner en cours, et toi aussi Puck. Déclare-t-elle avec autorité.

-Mais … Commence le Quaterback.

-Je te verrais plus tard. Lui lance-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

Elle se mit en marche, et je la suivit en clopinant, Brittany à côté de moi. Je la vois jeter un dernier regarda Santana, qui n'a pas bougé de sa place, attendant sûrement que celle-ci les suivent aussi vers l'infirmerie. Mais la Latina se contente de soupirer et prend la direction opposé, les épaules basses. Brittany se mord la lèvre, le regard douloureux, mais elle ne part pas à sa poursuite et vient seulement passer mon bras autour de ses épaules pour un soutien supplémentaire.

Elle nous laisse Quinn et moi devant l'infirmerie, et fonce vers son cours d'anglais alors que la sonnerie de début de cours retenti dans les couloirs. Quinn m'installe sur un des lits et va avertir l'infirmière . Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard, un sac de glace dans les mains.

-Elle va chercher des bandages. Explique-t-elle avant de s'assoir à côté de moi.

Je la fixe.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de rester … Je lui dit doucement.

-L'infirmière m'a donné cette poche de glace, je vais pas laisser tes bleus gonflés d'avantage. Réplique la jeune fille en prenant délicatement mon poignet.

Je grimace et retire presque automatiquement mon bras de son emprise.

-Ca te fait mal ici ? me demande-t-elle en touchant légèrement la bosse rouge qui s'est formée sur mon poignet.

Je hoche la tête, et je frisonne lorsqu'elle pose la glace sur cet endroit. Elle observe quelques secondes le blues sur mon bar droit, puis elle s'approche prudemment de moi et je sens ma respiration s'accélérer.

-Je peux ? … Murmure Quinn en désignant mon ventre.

Incertaine, j'acquiesce lentement, et je me mords la lèvre lorsqu'elle soulève ma chemise pour regarder l'étendues dégâts. Je la voit grimacer et froncer les sourcils, et elle semble pendant un instant en colère, avant qu'un soupir ne lui échappe et qu'elle se passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Son regard s'attarde un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur mon nombril, et je sens mon visage chauffé alors que ma gorge se fait soudain plus sèche. Ses yeux s'arrachent enfin de mon ventre et elle replace ma chemise par-dessus mon ventre avant de soupirer.

-Je penses que tes côtes ont pris de sacrés chocs. Je devrais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Je la regarde avec stupéfaction. Etait-ce aussi grave que ça ? Je me redresse sur mes coudes, et je me rends pleinement compte de la douleur atroce dans mes côtés. Ha oui, peut-être était-ce à ce point grave, en fin de compte.

-Pourquoi ? Je demande finalement.

-Berry, tu as sûrement des côtés fracturées, tu as besoin de voir un médecin … Soupire-t-elle d'exaspération.

-Non, pas pour ça. Pourquoi tu es venue à mon aide ? Je répète en prenant un air grave.

Ma question la fait se raidir, et elle plonge son regard dans le mien. Je vois bien qu'elle n'a pas du tout envie d'en parler, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

-Doit-on vraiment en parler ? Ca ne te suffit pas que je t'ai sauvé le cul ?

-Non pas vraiment. Je dis en ne la lâchant pas du regard.

Elle soupire pour se qu'il me semble être la centième fois en 20 min, puis elle se triture les doigts en évitant mes yeux.

-Alors ,toi et Britt … Vous n'avez jamais …?

-Non. Elle m'a demandé de jouer le jeu pour rendre Santana jalouse. Je dis rapidement.

Elle n'ajoute rien, mais je peux voir que ses traits se détende légèrement.

-Rachel, je … Je suis désolée pour hier. Lâche Quinn au bout de longues secondes qui m'avaient paru interminables.

-Désolée pour quoi ? Pour ta réaction excessive envers cette fille ? Pour avoir été une nouvelle fois une salope envers moi ? Pour m'avoir embrasser ? Ou bien pour m'avoir chasser dés que t'as eu ce que tu voulais ? Je demande froidement.

Elle lève ses yeux à hauteur des miens, et je la vois se mordre nerveusement la joue.

-Je n'ai pas … Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé. Répondit-elle en soupirant.

-Et bien c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti, alors explique-toi.

Son regard se fit plus dur.

-Je n'ai aucune explications à te fournir, Berry. Lance Quinn en se tendant légèrement.

Cette fois c'est à mon tour de soupirer de lassitude.

-Et c'est reparti…

Ses traits se radoucissent immédiatement, et je la vois jurer entre ses dents avant de me regarder à nouveau.

-Désolée, c'est un automatisme chez moi d'agir comme une garce. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que … Je n'ai pas voulu … _Profiter_ de toi hier. Je n'avais pas prévu que ça se finirait comme ça, je voulais … Je voulais juste te parler, mais tu étais avec cette fille et … Lâche-t-elle en trouvant difficilement ses mots.

Je vois qu'elle a du mal à exprimer ses pensées, mais je crois comprendre à peu près se qu'elle essaye de me dire, et un sourire inconscient se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que mon coeur fait des sauts périlleux dans ma poitrine.

-Ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est que tu as été jalouse de me voir avec cette fille et que par conséquent tu as fait se que tu sais faire de mieux _: t'acharner sur moi. _

-Je n'étais pas jalouse ! S'exclame-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Alors quoi ? Est ce que tu m'expliquera un jour pourquoi tu te comporte comme ça avec moi ? Est ce que j'aurais le droit de comprendre pourquoi tu me traites mal le matin pour ensuite prendre des coups pour moi l'après-midi ? Je réplique sèchement.

Elle se lève et commmence à faire des ronds dans la pièce. je suis en colère. Après les événements d'aujourd'hui, je pensais qu'elle s'ouvrirait à moi, mais il faut croire que j'avais encore une fois tord.

-Ok, j'étais jalouse ! Contente ? Dit-elle brusquement en me foudroyant du regard, comme si je l'avait obligé à me l'avouer.

Je la regarde avec stupéfaction, ne m'attendant pas à ça.

-Et hier j'ai voulu te voir et te parler de tout se que tu m'as dit dans les toilettes la semaine dernière, parce que j'en avais marre de toujours me prendre la tête avec tout tes reproches, et puis tu m'as éviter et j'ai pas pu te croiser pendant plusieurs jours ! Et quand je te retrouve enfin t'es en train de flirter avec une espèce de mocheté qui battait des cils, et après tu te permets de me faire la leçons et j'ai péter un câble et j'en suis désolée, mais c'était juste trop à gérer pour moi en aussi peu de temps !

Le souffle court, Quinn s'arrête enfin de parler.

Je l'ai regardé s'énerver toute seule pendant son monologue, mon cerveau pas entièrement opérationnel. Ok, elle a décidé de craquer maintenant.

-Donc … Tu était bien jalouse alors ? Je demande malicieusement.

-_Rachel_ ! ! Elle s'exclame en fronçant les sourcils.

J'éclate de rire, et elle me fixe avec stupéfaction.

-Tu aurais dû te voir, complètement rouge et dans tes propres pensées, c'était mignon ! Je lance en essuyant une larme au coin de mon oeil.

Elle rosit légèrement et pince les lèvres dans une moue adorable, se qui a pour effet d'accélérer les battements de mon coeur. _Mon dieu, elle veut ma mort. _

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Elle siffle en essayant de revenir en mode HBIC, mais cela ne marche pas et je ris de plus belle.

-Désolée. Je murmure en reprenant mon alme.

Silence.

-Merci d'avoir fait face à Santana pour moi.

-Pas de quoi ...

Nouveau silence.

-Tu vas me dire se que tu voulais me dire hier ? ... Je demande avec une petite voix.

Elle tourne sa tête dans ma direction, puis s'avance vers le lit et s'assoit sur le bord. je la vois se lécher les lèvres, et je suis un instant déconcentrée par le mouvement de langue, mais je secoue la tête dés qu'elle se met à parler.

- … Tu as raison, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de l'opinion des autres, j'ai peur de l'avenir, et j'ai peur de finir seule … Tu as raison quand tu dis que je m'accroche à Finn, mais je ne sais pas quo faire d'autre ! Je ne sais pas être moi-même, Rachel. Toute ma vie, on m'a appris à être parfaite, à cacher ses émotions, à écraser les plus faibles que soi. Mais je sais que je ne suis pas comme ça._ Je suis faible._ Et je dois à tout prix le cacher, parce que si quelqu'un découvrait à quel point je suis une lâche et une froussarde, on me laisserait tomber, et je ne le supporterait pas. Ma famille … Ma famille me renierait si il savait tout les défauts que j'ai. J'ai déjà brisé ma promesse à Dieu de rester pure jusqu'au mariage, je couche avec l'une des rejetée du lycée, qui est en plus la fille des deux hommes que mon père déteste le plus dans cette ville. Je ne sais pas quoi faire … Je n'ai aucune idée de comment me sortir de ce mercier ! Et_ toi_ Rachel, tu continue à me mettre la tête à l'envers, tu continue à hanter mes rêves, et j'en peux plus de devoir constamment lutter contre ce que je ressens ! Mais j'ai peur, tellement peur …

Mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête. Quinn vient de tout lâcher. Elle fait enfin face à elle-même. Je passe par plusieurs étapes en quelques secondes : de la tristesse, à la pitié, en passant par la joie te par un sentiment de culpabilité qui n'a pourtant pas lieu d'être.

Je veux qu'elle m'en dise plus, mais je me force à garder ma bouche fermée. Elle doit aller à son rythme. Je ne dois pas la brusquer, ou elle risque de faire marche arrière.

Elle lève son regard tourmentée dans le mien, et j'hésite un peu avant de déplacer ma main au-dessus de la sienne. Elle sursaute au contact, mais ne se retire pas.

-Quinn, je … Je murmure d'une voix cassée.

Je ne sais même pas quoi dire, mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de finir.

-Je sais que tu vas me prendre pour une sale égoïste, mais … Pourrait-on devenir amies ? Demande-t-elle nerveusement.

Je croise son regard doré, et essaye de voir si elle est sérieuse ou non.

-… Je ne penses pas que je pourrais jamais te voir comme une amie. Je réponds sincèrement.

Elle se mordille la lèvre.

-Je veux vraiment changée. Je ne te garantis pas de te donner se que tu veux, Rachel … Après se qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je sais parfaitement bien que nous ne pourrons jamais devenir des amies comme le sont la plupart des filles, mais … _Je te demande du temps, d'accord _? J'aimerais te connaitre plus avant de me décider quand à la nature de mes sentiments à ton égard. Je suis attirée par toi, mais … Je veux savoir si tu vaux le coup que je change pour toi. Déclare Quinn.

Cela aurait dû me vexer, m'énerver, j'aurais dû lui dire que sa proposition était aussi absurde que blessante, mais se qu'elle vient de dire me donne plus d'espoir que n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle sait que je l'aime, elle sait qu'elle peut me briser le coeur à n'importe quel moment, et elle sait que ce ne sera pas facile pour elle, mais elle veut essayer. Et c'est la meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait faire. _Essayer. Me donner une chance._

-D'accord, Quinn. Soyons amies.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, je suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, en tout cas pour la conversation entre Rachel et Quinn, mais bon, il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain et possiblement dernier chapitre. Dites-moi pour un chapitrée du point de vue de Quinn ! REVIEWS !<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>La sonnerie résonne dans le couloir, et aussitôt des dizaines d'élèves sortent de leur salle de classe pour la pause déjeuner. Je me plaque contre mon casier pour éviter de me faire écrasée, et je me déplace prudemment le long du corridor pour ne pas me faire engloutir dans la masse d'étudiants qui se presse vers le réfectoire. Petite comme je suis, il m'est facile de me faufiler entre les footballeurs qui me barrent la route, et je soupire de soulagement en débouchant enfin à la cantine de l'école. Une queue de plusieurs mètres s'est déjà formée, chaque élève se dépêchant de prendre un plateau et des couverts pour ne pas perdre de temps.<p>

Je scanne la pièce rapidement à la recherche de mes amies, et un sourire vient prendre place sur mes lèvres lorsque je vois deux queue de cheval blondes franchir la porte du réfectoire, attirant automatiquement tout les regards des élèves présents.

Comme d'habitude, les deux jeunes filles sont immédiatement rejoinds par une armée de Pom-pom girls en tenue rouge, et je remarque tout de suite l'air renfrogné qu'affiche Santana alors qu'elle lie son petit doigt à celui de Brittany.

Sans la moindre hésitation, je m'approche du groupe avec un sourire radieux, et je vois les deux blondes s'arrêter en même temps dés que leurs yeux se posent sur moi. Je continue d'avancer dans leur direction malgré les regards méprisants des autres Cherrios, mais cela ne semble pas affecter plus que ça leur capitaine car elle ne me quitte pas des yeux, et je vois ses lèvres se rétracter lentement en un petit sourire. Elle pose les mains sur ses hanches, et je ne peux empêcher mon coeur de s'accélérer en voyant son visage s'illuminer à mesure que je m'approche d'elle.

L'autre blonde n'attend pas d'avantage et sautille joyeusement vers moi avant de me prendre par le bras et de me tirer rapidement vers le groupe des Cheerleaders. Je ris en voyant le sourire enfantin qu'à Brittany, et je m'arrête finalement lorsque je me trouve à un mètre de la Pom-pom girl en chef. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'une lueur de tendresse s'allume dans ses orbes noisette, et je me perds un instant devant cette vision de pure beauté.

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de dire au revoir aux filles derrière elle, et s'avance vers moi avant de saisir mon autre bras et de coller son épaule contre la mienne, m'envoyant par la même occasion d'agréables frissons.

-Hey, toi … Me lance-t-elle tendrement.

Je sens les muscles de ma mâchoire m'élancer alors que mon sourire s'agrandit considérablement, et je suis sûre que j'affiche un air idiot de bonheur car elle pouffe doucement et remet rapidement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Je sais qu'elle se moque gentiment de moi, et cela m'envoie une onde de chaleur dans tout le corps. Elle m'avais dit une fois que j'avais l'air mignonne lorsque je souriais de la sorte.

Je ne quitte pas mon sourire, et j'entends Brittany rire à son tour en remarquant enfin le drôle de visage que j'ai en ce moment.

Santana nous suit légèrement en retrait en grommelant, et la blonde la tire par le petit doigt en se rendant compte qu'elle traînait trop. La Latina à toujours son air grognon lorsqu'elle marche enfin à notre hauteur, et Brittany n'hésite pas avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de se remettre à rire en me regardant. Je souris un peu plus difficilement en voyant les joues bronzés de Santana devenir plus foncées, et elle me lance un éclat mortel en voyant mon haussement de sourcil ainsi que mon sourire malicieux.

Cela va bientôt faire deux mois depuis que je me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Quinn, et surtout depuis que notre amitié avait commencée. J'avais accepté de tout reprendre à zéro, et je me souviens parfaitement du sourire authentique qu'avait affiché Quinn à ma réponse positive.

Peu de temps après, les slushies avaient cessés, ainsi que les insultes et les menaces. Quinn avait interdit à quiconque de lever la main sur moi, et les quelques joueurs de football qui avaient voulu désobéir à la règle s'étaient rapidement retrouvés dans l'incapacité de pratiquer leur sport. Je n'avais jamais voulu croire Brittany lorsqu'elle m'avait dit que Quinn les avaient attaqué un par un à la sortie de l'école, mais je n'avais pas non plus de preuves de son innocence quand à l'envoi de 3 garçons à l'infirmerie pour "coup de pied mal placé".

Le plus bizarre a été de voir Quinn m'attendre près de mon casier à chaque pause. Les étudiants avaient longtemps murmurés à leur passage, se demandant sans cesse pourquoi la capitaine des Cheerios accompagnait l'une de ses anciennes victimes devant ses classes en lui souriant aussi gentiment. Je dois dire qu'il m'a fallu pas mal de temps avant de ne pas me sentir nerveuse aux côtés de Quinn, mais j'ai fini par comprendre qu'elle voulait définitivement changé et qu'elle m'appréciait vraiment.

Nous n'avons pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis que nous sommes devenues amies. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'en ai pas envie, mais pour l'instant je préfère me consacrer à notre amitié plutôt qu'à tout gâcher en voulant avancer trop vite. Je ne sais pas se qu'elle penses de ça. Nous n'en avons pas reparlé depuis la dernière fois à l'infirmerie.

Il y a des moments où je doute, où je me dis qu'elle se contente finalement de notre amitié et qu'en réalité elle ne veut pas plus entre nous. J'ai peur qu'elle se dise avec du recul que finalement, se qu'il y avait eu entre nous n'était qu'une passade et qu'elle ne m'aime que comme une amie.

Mais quand elle laisse ses doigts s'attarder un peu trop sur ma cuisse durant les cours de gym, quand elle se mord doucement la lèvre lorsque je me change dans les vestiaires et détourne le regard dés que je la surprend à me regarder, ou quand elle me complimente et ne peut s'empêcher de rougir lorsque je la remercie, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai et que j'ai une chance. Elle n'est tout simplement pas encore prête à assumer, et ça me va.

Nous prenons toutes les quatre un plateau et nous nous dirigeons vers la file avant de prendre une assiette de salade et d'aller vers une table de libre. Je vois de loin les autres Cherrios nous fixer d'un mauvais oeil, mais elles baissent rapidement la tête lorsque Quinn et Santana les regardent froidement en s'asseyant de chaque côté de moi.

Quelques élèves nous observent encore avec stupéfaction, mais la plupart se contente de nous jetez un coup d'oeil avant de retourner à leurs occupations.

Au début la tableau que nous offrions était plutôt bizarre : les trois filles les plus populaires qui s'assoient en compagnie du Hobbit du Glee Club, impensable ! Et même si Finn et Puck avaient tentés de les dissuadés, Quinn n'avait jamais changé d'avis et avait seulement déclarés que j'étais désormais son amie et qu'elle mangerait avec moi à chaque repas. Bien sûr, Santana avait juste reniflée et était partie rejoindre les autres Cherrios en voyant sa capitaine s'installer à une table avec moi le lendemain de leur "bagarre".

Mais elle avait vite changé d'avis en se rendant compte que bien se comporter avec moi signifiât remonter dans les bonnes grâces de Brittany. Alors une semaine plus tard, elle avait simplement posé son plateau à côté du mien et m'avais dit de lui faire une place. Imaginez ma tête !

Quinn avait du mal à pardonner à Santana pour se qu'elle m'avais fait. Les premiers jours, elle fusillait la brune du regard lorsqu'elle arrivait à notre table, mais Santana l'ignorait et se contentait de manger en silence en jetant parfois quelques regards en direction de Brittany. Mais peu à peu, elle a commencé à me parler, et même si s'était souvent pour me critiquer, j'ai fini par déceler une pointe de sympathie à mon égard, et j'ai demandé à Quinn de pardonner à Santana. _Si je pouvais le faire, elle aussi_. Elle m'avait tout d'abord dit avec consternation que se que m'avait fait Santana était impardonnable, mais j'ai réussi à la clamer, et elle a accepter à contre-coeur d'arrêter de faire la gueule à sa co-capitaine.

Et puis notre amitié s'est renforcée. Moi, Brittany, Quinn et Santana. Je ne peut pas dire que je suis "amie" avec Santana, mais je sais qu'elle m'apprécies. Le fait que mon couple avec Brittany ai été faux y est pour beaucoup, je penses.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il y a à peine deux mois, ces trois filles me persécutaient.

Et je n'aurais jamais cru possible de tomber encore plus amoureuse de quelqu'un.

Je plante ma fourchette dans une feuille de salade et observe avec un sourire amusée la Cheerleader aux yeux bleus turquoise demandés si manger de la laitue risquait de nous transformer en lapin.

Le visage de Santana se fend d'un sourire de pure adoration, et je ricane en voyant à quel point on voit qu'elle était raide dingue de la danseuse blonde.

-Santana, te rends-tu compte de l'air totalement débile qui s'affiche sur ton visage ? Je lui demande avec malice.

Elle me foudroie du regard, et j'entend le rire cristallin de Quinn me vibrer dans les oreille. Mon corps est secouer de frissons et mon regard dévie sur la jeûne fille à ma droite. Aussitôt, une vague de chaleur m'atteint et je sourit inconsciemment et la voyant si rayonnante. Elle est si belle lorsqu'elle rit …

Un raclement de gorge me fait sursauter, et je me retourne brusquement vers Santana qui me fixe avec un sourire carnassier.

-Ho, tu veux dire l'air qui s'affiche également sur ton visage en ce moment ? Déclare-t-elle avec une ironie évidente.

J'halète bruyamment et sens mon visage viré au rouge cramoisi, et Quinn se penche vers moi avec un haussement de sourcils, ayant visiblement entendu notre conversation. Elle se mordille légèrement la lèvre inférieure et me gratifie d'un petit sourire timide, et je rougit d'embarras avant de baisser précipitamment ma tête vers mon assiette pour ne pas avoir à supporter plus longtemps son regard scruteur.

Santana s'exclame à côté de moi et je lui donne un coup de coude dans l'estomac en grognant, trop gênée pour répliquer quoi que se soit.

Le reste du repas se passe dans la bonne humeur, Brittany mettant l'ambiance comme d'habitude avec ses questions aussi drôles qu'innocentes, et nous nous séparons à la fin de l'heure pour nous rendre dans nos classes respectives.

Quinn m'accompagne devant ma salle de cours, et je la gratifie d'un sourire alors que le professeurs s'installait sur sa chassie.

-On se voit tout à l'heure, alors. N'oublie pas : ce soir, soirée _Funny girl_ ! Je lui dit alors qu'elle fait un pas en arrière en entendant la sonnerie de début de cours.

-Je t'attends à ta voiture à 17h. Bon cours, Rachel ! Me lance Quinn avec un geste de la main et un dernier sourire avant de disparaitre à l'angle d'un couloir.

Je soupire en souriant et rentre dans la classe avant de m'assoir au troisième rang et de déballer mes affaires. Je suis impatiente d'être à ce soir ! Quinn n'avait jamais voulu subir le "_supplice du Barbra movie _" comme elle aimait bien l'appeler, mais j'avais tellement insisté ce Week- end qu'elle avait fini par céder. Mes pères n'étaient pas là pendant deux jours et j'en avais profité pour l'inviter à passer notre vendredi soir ensemble. Elle avait semblé ravie, jusqu'au moment où je lui avais dit que nous regarderions Funny girl. Elle n'avait pas semblé très enthousiaste, mais c'est mon film préférée, et ma meilleure amie se devait de le voir au moins une fois avec moi !

Je prends un crayon et commence à écrire se que le professeur dicte. 15 min s'écoule jusqu'à se que je sentes quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule. Intriguée, je me retourne pour me retrouver face à Finn, qui s'était penché en avant pour visiblement me dire quelque chose. J'hésite et jette un coup d'oeil à Mr Schue, avant de reculer un peu ma chaise pour pouvoir l'entendre.

Je ne sais pas se qu'il veut me dire, après tout se n'est pas comme si nous étions proches. Je ne le connaissait pas assez pour me faire une opinion de lui, mais i me semblait être un bon gars. D'ailleurs il ne m'avait jamais slushier, et ne m'avait jamais insulter. Bien que ma jalousie pour lui n'a jamais été aussi forte que maintenant, je comprenait pourquoi Quinn sortait avec lui. De se que j'avais pu voir, il était un petit-ami attentionné, malgré son comportement souvent lourdaud et maladroit.

-Oui, Finn ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Je chuchote ploiement tandis que le prof écrit au tableau.

-Hum, je me demandais si tu… Heu, si tu pouvais me retrouver à l'auditorium à 17h. Me dit-il avec une évidente nervosité.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Heu … J'ai une idée pour un duo. Et puisque l'on ai les deux meilleurs voix du gel club, j'ai pensé que … Qu'on pourrait s'entraîner un peu après les cours. Répond-t-il maladroitement.

Je cligne des yeux, un peu déconcertée par sa proposition. Il a une bonne voix, et c'est vrai que notre dernier duo avait été une grande réussite. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

-Désolé fin, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas possible. Quinn doit venir à la maison et je dois la retrouver à 17h au parking. Dis-je avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Ca ne prendra pas longtemps ! Je veux juste qu'on harmonise un peu nos voix ensembles, tu sais, ce genre de truc. Insiste -t-il en veillant à chuchoter.

"Ce genre de trucs" ? … Je le regarde avec hésitation. Le Glee club est important pour moi et je voulais absolument que les autres membres m'accepte comme Leader incontestée, et si Finn m'aidait à avoir ça, je ne pouvais pas refuser.

Je me mords la lèvre et tire discrètement mon portable de ma poche.

-… Ok, j'avertis Quinn que j'aurais 15 min de retard. Je lâche avant de me retourner.

Je ne vois pas son sourire triomphant ni le clin d'oeil qu'il fait à Puck, et me concentre sur le SMS que je tape.

_**Finn veut me faire entendre une chanson pour un duo. Je serais à l'auditorium. Attends-moi, je ne serais pas longue. Bsx ! R.**_

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

_Finn et toi serez seuls ? … Q._

Je hausse un sourcil. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette question ?

_**Sans doute, pourquoi ? R.**_

_Non, pour rien. A toute à l'heure. Q._

Je ne sais pas vraiment trop quoi penser de cette question. Je hausse les épaules et me remet rapidement au travail.

17h sonne, et je prends mes affaires avant de sortir de la classe. Finn se tient près de la porte, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et je le regarde, dubitative. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à mon casier, puis nous nous dirigeons vers l'auditorium. Il est vide, comme je m'y attendais. Normalement il n'y a que moi à cette heure-ci pour travailler ma voix, la majeure partie des élèves préférant vite partir pour profiter de leur Week-end, mais j'aime rester dans cette salle de coeur sans que personne ne vienne me déranger. Finn allume les lumières de la scène ,et je fais le trajet jusqu'au piano. Je m'installe rapidement et attends qu'il me rejoigne avant de constater qu'il n'a pas de partitions.

Je le regarde avec étonnement.

-Où sont les paroles ? Et la musique ?

Je se balance sur es deux pieds, et je me mets à froncer les sourcils, un énorme doute m'envahissant. Il ne fait que confirmer mes soupçons lorsqu'il s'approche de moi et mes prends les deux mains.

-Rachel ,j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir menti, mais je voulais être seul avec toi. Dit-il doucement.

Je me relève, un désagréable pressentiment me submergeant, et je tente de m'extraire de son emprise mais il garde mes mains fermement dans les siennes.

-Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? je demande après quelques secondes de silence.

-Parce que je ne savais pas si tu aurais accepté de me voir en dehors des cours. poursuit Finn.

-Tu peux me lâcher, s'il te plait ?

-Pas avant que je te dise se que j'ai sur le coeur. Déclare-t-il avec force, bien que ses joues prennent une couleur rouge.

J'avale ma salive, une affreuse envie de fuir me prenant au ventre.

-Finn …

-Je suis amoureux de toi, Rachel. Lâche-t-il enfin avec une petite voix.

Ouch.

-Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu chanté pour la première fois au Glee club. Je n'étais pas sûr de se que je ressentais avant les Sectionals. Mais maintenant je sais que c'est de l'amour.

Je le fixe avec effarement, complètement sous le choc. Je savais u'il m'aimait bien, après tout il s'était inquiéter pour moi lorsque Santana m'avait blessé, et je m'amusais à flirter avec lui quand je voulais rendre Quinn jalouse, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il tomberait _amoureux_ de moi ! …

-Finn, stop … Je suis flattée, mais je ne ressens pas la même chose à ton égard, je suis sincèrement désolée. Je le coupe en retirant mes mains des siennes avec douceur.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant, Rachel. J'ai bien vu comme tu me regardais à chaque fois que j'embrassait Quinn. J'ai vu la tristesse qui passait sur ton visage dés que j'e suis avec elle. Continue-t-il en réduisant l'écart entre nous.

J'ai envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas lui que je regardais, mais les mots se coincent dans ma gorge. Tout le monde avait entendu se que Santana avait dit lors de sa bagarre contre Quinn. La rumeur selon laquelle j'étais amoureuse de Quinn avait fait le tour de l'école, mais bien vite les gens avaient pensés que c'était seulement une phrase jetée en l'air sous le coup de la colère.

Qui pourrait croire que Rachel Berry aimerait Quinn Fabray ? Déjà que leur soudante amitié avait été reçu avec scepticisme, alors de croire que j'étais amoureuse de la blonde ne traversait même pas l'esprit de la plupart des élèves. Bien sûr, quelques personnes comme Kurt Hummel et Mike Chang avaient découvert la vérité et souriaient malicieusement à chaque fois que Quinn me prenait la main, mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à se que les étudiants de Mc Kingley soient des lumières. Et Finn faisait incontestablement parti de ceux-là.

-Je ne cherche pas à cacher se que je ressens, Finn. C'est la vérité, je n'éprouve pas la même chose pour toi. Je répète un peu plus fermement.

-Est ce que c'est à cause de Quinn que tu dis ça ? Je sais que vous êtes devenues de bonnes amies, mais je vais rompre avec elle, je te le promets ! Laisse- moi juste un peu de temps pour saisir le bon moment ! Déclare Finn.

ne sachant pas quoi dire, je saisit l'occasion.

-Finn, je te le répète, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Et puisque tu en parles, je trouve effectivement que se que tu fais à Quinn n'est pas correcte ! Elle mérite plus qu'un garçon qui drague son amie derrière son dos ! Je dis furieusement.

-Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Je t'aime Rachel.

Et il se baisse trop rapidement pour que j'anticipe son mouvement. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, et j'écarquille les yeux d'horreur.

Un halètement étouffé résonne soudain dans l'auditorium, et je reprend enfin mes esprits en repoussant vivement le garçon avant de porter ma main à ma bouche dans une expression choquée.

Mes yeux se tourne vers la source du bruit, et je sens mon coeur cessé de battre.

Là, dans les gradins, Quinn se tient debout complètement gelée et nous fixe d'un air douloureux.

Je peux voir le choc passé sur son visage alors qu'elle garde sa bouche ouverte, et je frissonne de peur.

_Elle nous a vu. _

_Elle a vu Finn m'embrassé._

_Elle va s'imaginer des choses._

Ho mon dieu_, faites que se soit un cauchemar !_

Ma gorge s'assèche et je la supplie du regard. Finn quand à lui s'est figée et écarquille les yeux. Il ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau.

Une colère contre lui me submerge brusquement et je sers des poings.

J'arrive enfin à articuler des mots en fait un pas en avant sur la scène en la regardant avec désespoir.

-Quinn, _c'est pas se que tu crois_ … Je dis d'une voix rauque.

Elle me regarde intensément pendant quelques seconde,s puis elle descend lentement les marches de l'amphithéâtre et nous rejoinds sur la scène, le visage fermé.

Je tremble d'angoisse et essaye de m'approcher d'elle, mais elle m'ignore et passe devant moi comme si je n'existe pas. Une douleur fulgurante me frappe en plein coeur et je sens des larmes apparaître aux coins de mes yeux. J'ai l'impression que mon monde s'écroule, et je sens mes genoux tremblés alors qu'elle s'avance vers Finn qui n'a toujours pas bougé.

Alors c'est ça ? … Est ce que tout va se terminer sur un énorme malentendu ? … Je n'arrive pas à réaliser se qu'il vient de se passer. Elle ne voudra plus jamais me reparler. Son petit-ami l'a trompé avec moi, alors que je lui ai dit "je t'aime" deux fois. Elle crois que je me suis moquer d'elle. Elle crois que j'ai inventé tout ça pour me rapprocher de Finn. Ho mon dieu pitié,_ pas ça _! …

Je relève la tête pour lui expliquer la vérité sur se qu'il venait de se passé, mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps et gifle violemment Finn, le bruit résonnant dans l'auditorium.

Je pousse un petit cri surpris devant la violence du geste, et je vois Quinn respirer fortement avant d'abaisser la main le long de son cor, les yeux brillant de colère.

Finn porte une main à sa joue, hébété.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, Finn. _Jamais_. Tu as compris ? … Siffle-t-elle entre ses dents, le corps tremblant de rage.

-Quinn, laisse-moi t'expliquer … Murmure pathétiquement le géant en faisant un pas vers elle, les bras tendus.

Une deuxième gifle l'atteint durement, et la jeune fille le pique de son doigt dans sa poitrine, sa mâchoire serrée.

-_Ne t'approche plus d'elle, c'est clair _? … Le menace-t-elle avec un ton venimeux.

Et elle fit volte-face avant de s'avancer à grand pas vers moi et de me tirer par le poignet jusqu'à la sortie, laissant le garçon penaud dans la grande salle.

Je suis tellement sous le choc que je me laisse traîner sans résistance jusqu'au parking, ma main toujours emprisonnée dans celle de Quinn. Ce n'est que lorsque je me retrouve devant ma voiture que je reprend mes esprits. Elle croise les bras sur sa potine et regarde au loin en attendant patiemment que je sorte mes clés de voiture. Encore passablement perturbée, je déverouille les portières et me glisse sur le siège conducteur sans quitter mon amie des yeux. Elle prends place en silence à mes côtés et met sa ceinture de sécurité dans le silence le plus total, en évitant toujours de me regarder.

Je démarre la voiture dans un état seconde et nous conduis vers ma maison . 15 min de trajet plus tard, je me gare près du trottoir et éteint le contact. Aussitôt, Quinn descend de la voiture et me tire par le bras jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de chez moi. Je stresse un peu en voyant qu'elle garde son visage impassible ,et ouvre la porte après quelques secondes d'attente.

A peine ai-je poser mon sac par terre que Quinn me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse à pleine bouche, me faisant gémir de surprise.

Ses lèvres se glissent contre les miennes avec insistance, et j'inspire profondément sous les frissons de plaisir qui se propage subitement dans tout mon corps. Je me remet rapidement de ma surprise initiale et répond au baiser avec une même passion, la laissant haletante.

_Dieu_, qu'est ce que ses lèvres mon manqué !

Je soupire alors qu'elle prend mon visage entre ses mains et qu'elle incline ma tête sur le côté pour un meilleur accès à mes lèvres, et je n'attend pas une seconde de plus avant de glisser mes doigts dan ses cheveux courts.

Elle pousse un soupire appréciateur, et son corps se colle contre le mien pour plus de contact.

Sa langue se glisse sensuellement contre mes lèvres, me faisant gémir doucement, et je lui accorde rapidement le passage en écartant légèrement mes lèvres. Nos langues se rencontrent délicatement, et je la sens frissonnée de plaisir à la sensation nouvellement retrouvée.

Le baiser s'approfondit de minute en minute, ses lèvres se mouvant lascivement contre les miennes sans rompre une seule fois le baiser. Quinn semble totalement déconnectée de se qui l'entoure, sa langue explorant chaque recoin de ma bouche avec autant de fougue que de douceur, et je me retrouve bientôt haletante contre elle.

Je romps à contre-coeur le baiser pour respirer, et j'en profite pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

Son souffle est aussi rapide que le mien, et ses lèvres rouges et gonflées me donne envie de gémir.

J'essaye de savoir à quoi elle pense en ce moment, mais tout ce que je peut lire dans ses yeux sombres sont une faim insatiable.

Elle me tire par la nuque dans un autre baiser tout aussi puissant que le premier, et cette fois je laisse mes mains vagabondées dans son dos avant d'agripper sa veste. Sa langue s'enroule tout de suite autour de la mienne, et je l'embrasse avidement en la serrant contre moi. Je pousse un gémissement sourd lorsqu'elle se met à sucer difficilement ma langue avec attention, et mes ongles se plantes à la base de sa nuque sans que je ne puisse me contrôler.

Si je lui fait mal, elle ne s'en plaint pas et m'embrasse profondément jusqu'à me laisser pantelante.

Son odeur m'atteint comme un boulet de canon et je me perds dans les sensations grisantes que sa langue me procure.

Bien vite, les choses s'accélèrent, et je sens ses mains se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ma poitrine. J'halète en sentant ses mains si près de mes mamelons, et je détache mes lèvres des siennes à la recherche d'oxygène. Elle en profite pour descendre sa bouche vers mon cou, et je sursaute lorsque ses lèvres se referme sur ma peau.

Je me mord férocement la lèvre et laisse échapper un gémissement dés que sa langue lèche l'endroit où mon pouls pulse, et je penche la tête légèrement pour exposer d'avantage de peau. Quinn trace un sillon humide le long de mon cou jusqu'à ma clavicule, puis mordille fortement ma peau avant de la suçoter vigoureusement jusqu'à se qu'une marque fonçais apparaisse.

Je gémis et posent inconsciemment mes mains sur son cul pour le serrer douloureusement.

Quinn tremble et un gémissement sourd s'échappe de ses lèvres alors que ses hanches basculent soudain contre mon ventre.

Une chaleur insoutenable s'empare de moi, et je grogne en tirant brusquement sur sa veste d'un geste impatient et de la jeter au sol, avant d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Ses lèvres ont un goût de paradis. La tête me tourne alors que nos langue se frottent délicieusement l'une contre l'autre, et je faufile mes mains sous son tee-shirt jusqu'à creuser sa peau de mes ongles, ses muscles se tendant au toucher.

Ma respiration prend un rythme effréné, et nos baisers se font plus bâclés et pressants.

Les mains de Quinn se mettent à caresser frénétiquement ma poitrine encore couverte, et je gémis de frustration aux frottements que cela génère sur mes mamelons dressés._ J'ai besoin de plus._

J'arrive avec difficulté à rompre le baiser, mais je n'enlève pas mes mains de sous son tee-shirt. Je la sens trembler de désir contre moi, et je m'humidifie les lèvres en respirant bruyamment.

-_Chambre_. J'arrive à articuler avant de lui prendre le poignet et de la tirer à l'étage.

Nous montons quatre à quatre les escaliers, et j'entends mon coeur battre violemment dans ma poitrine. Je referme la prote avec un coup de pied et reconnecte nos lèvres ensemble avec un grondement de bonheur. Quinn répond avec empressement au baiser et elle se cambre contre moi, à la recherche de plus de contact. Je la dirige vers mon lit à tâtons, et je la bascule en arrière lorsque ses pieds butent contre le lit.

Je me place rapidement au-dessus d'elle à cheval, mes cuisses étendues de chaque côtés de son bassin, et je l'embrasse langoureusement avant de sucer sa lèvre inférieure. Elle fredonne doucement et je m'empresse de faire voyager mes mains sur ses côtes jusqu'à ses hanches, n'arrêtant pas un seul instant notre baiser.

La chaleur dans mon bas-ventre augmente progressivement, et je me retrouve bientôt à me frotter contre ses jambes avec un besoin pressant de me soulager.

Je sens ma culotte devenir humide en prenant contact avec les cuisses nues de Quinn, et j'inspire profondément en fermant les yeux sous les décharges qui parcourent mon corps lorsque j'appuie un peu plus mon centre sur la peau douce.

Les muscles de Quinn se contractent immédiatement et elle halète bruyamment en sentant l'humidité qui glisse sur sa cuisse avec une extrême lenteur.

Je souris dans le baiser et ma langue se fraye facilement un chemin à travers ses lèvres tandis que j'entame un mouvement de bassin contre elle.

Les sensations violentes qui me submergent lorsque mon entrejambe commence à se frotter plus difficilement contre ses cuisses me fait gémir de plaisir, et je me retrouve à bout de souffle, l'haleine chaude de Quinn frappant mon visage.

Nos positions s'inversent brusquement et Quinn se retrouve au-dessus de moi, la bouche enterrée dans mon cou.

Je soupire fortement en sentant qu'elle continue à glisser sa cuisse contre mon entrejambe trempée, et je me mord la lèvre pour ne pas alerter le voisinage. Personne n'a besoin de savoir que je suis en train de prendre mon pied avec la fille la plus sexy du monde.

-Ho mon-_ Quinn _… Je gémis en sentant sa langue faire son chemin jusqu'à la limite de ma chemise.

Elle tire sur mes vêtements et je me lève pour tirer mon haut au-dessus de ma tête, me laisse en soutien-gorge blanc. Je rougis furieusement en voyant les yeux de Quinn s'assombrir considérablement alors qu'elle fixe ma poitrine, et ses mains viennent presque avec prudence se placer dessus. J'inspire brutalement lorsqu'elle effectue une légère pression sur mes seins, et je la voit haleter alors que nos corps sont parcourus de frissons.

J'agrippe ses hanches et la tire pleinement sur moi, et elle reprend lentement ses baisers sur le haut de ma poitrine. Elle écarte avec hésitation les sangles de mon soutien-gorge, puis s'arrête et me jeté un regard chargé de peur.

J'essaye de la rassurer en lui souriant, puis je tend la main et lui caresse tendrement la joue avant de me pencher en avant et de l'embrasser chastement. Je me recule et vois qu'elle a fermer les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes et les joues en feu.

Elle rouvre les yeux et me contemple un instant sans bouger, puis elle finit de glisser les sangles de mes épaules. Je me redresse légèrement pour qu'elle puisse atteindre le fermoir, et je sens mon soutien-gorge tombée sur le drap, dévoilant mes seins au regard de Quinn.

Son rougissement s'accentue rapidement et son souffle se fait plus court alors qu'elle regarde avec émerveillement mes mamelons sombres, et mon sang se met à brûler dans mes veines lorsqu'elle se lèche inconsciemment les lèvres avant de se pencher.

Tout mon corps sursaute lorsque sa bouche se pose enfin sur ma poitrine, et je pousse un gémissement sonore.

Ho mon dieu,_ c'est divin _! … Ses lèvres chaudes contre le bout de mon sein dressé … La sensation me provoque des milliers de frissons, et je fermes les yeux sous le coups des sensations intenses qui m'envahissent.

Quinn explore ma poitrine , prend le temps de caresser chaque parcelle de peau avec sa bouche, et retourne vers mon mamelon. Sa langue passe tout à coup dessus, et je me cambre et gémissant bruyamment, avant de plaquer ma main sur ma bouche.

Ma réaction plu apparemment à Quinn car elle entreprit de lécher méticuleusement mon sein, le mordillant légèrement pour obtenir plus de gémissements de ma part.

La timidité qu'elle avait manifesté deux minute auparavant disparut comme par magie, et son attitude changea brusquement en quelque chose de prédateur, et Quinn se met soudain à ramper plus bas, sa langue traçant un sillon brûlant jusqu'à mon nombril.

Les muscles démon ventre se contractent et j'entrouvre les lèvres à la recherche d'oxygène, et j'empoigne désespérément sa chevelure d'or alors que sa bouche s'arrête à la lisière de ma jupe.

Tout à coup, elle se fige, et je sens son souffle chaud s'accélérer brusquement contre mon ventre frissonnant. Confuse quand à son soudain arrêt, je me hisse sur mes coudes, le souffle court, et cherche son regard. Mais elle garde la tête baissée, et je peux voir qu'elle se mord la lèvre.

-Quinn ?… Je murmure avec une voix rauque.

Elle se détache de moi et relève lentement la tête, et je peux voir une lueur de panique à travers les flammes de luxure qui bordent ses iris dorées.

Tout doucement, je m'assois et lui prends les poignets pour la tirer en avant, jusqu'à se qu'elle soit entièrement allongée sur moi.

Son souffle est court et elle semble ne pas savoir quoi faire, alors je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules avant de lui donner une étreinte.

Quinn enfoui son visage dans mes cheveux bruns et je la sens tremblée contre moi.

-_Je suis désolée _… Me dit-elle d'une voix fragile alors que je passe une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste réconfortant.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? …. Je demande avec douceur en continuant mes caresses.

-J-Je ne peux pas … Lâche Quinn d'une voix tremblante este crispant sensiblement.

Je soupire et la retourne contre le matelas, déposant doucement sa tête sur mon oreiller avec des gestes tendres. Elle me regarde avec des yeux apeurés, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir mon coeur se briser devant tant de vulnérabilité. Je dégage une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe sur le visage et lui embrasse doucement le front, puis l'arcade sourcilière, la joue, et enfin le coin des lèvres. Mes baisers sont aussi légers que des plumes, et je l'entend soupirer en fermant les yeux, ses tremblements se calmant peu à peu.

Je glisse une jambe entre les siennes et me penche pour frôler ses lèvres, et un soupire de bien-être s'échappe de ses lèvres, me faisant sourire.

Quinn se décide à me regarder à nouveau et je me noie pendant une seconde dans la couleur lumineuse de ses yeux dés que nos regards se croisent.

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te sens pas prête, Quinn … Je ne te demande pas de faire ça. Je la rassure en lui picorant une nouvelle fois la bouche.

Elle me regarde longuement, un air coupable s'affichant sur son visage rougie.

-_Je veux juste pouvoir te donner se que tu mérite d'avoir_ … Je chuchote contre ses lèvres avant de les capturer dans un doux baiser.

Elle hoche sa tête avant de répondre lentement à mon baiser, et je brosse sa langue avec la mienne avant de sucer sa lèvre de manière experte, lui tirant un petit gémissement d'appréciation. Je sens son corps vibré de plaisir pendant que je lui enlève son tee-shirt ainsi que son soutien-gorge, et elle se met à frissonner lorsqu'elle se retrouve seulement en culotte face à moi. Ses vêtements de Cherrios gît sur le sol, et j'ai le loisir de pouvoir contempler son corps sans obstacle.

Elle rougit adorablement et commence à placer ses bras devant ses seins, mais je l'en empêche en glissant mes doigts entre les siens et les ramener au-dessus de sa tête.

-Ne te cache pas, _je veux te voir _…

Elle se mordille la lèvre et gigote inconfortablement sous mon regard intense et je décide après une minute de ne plus la gêner en couvrant nos corps avec mon draps.

Je m'étend sur elle et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en me collant au maximum contre elle. Ses seins nues se frottent contre les miens et je gémis à la sensation unique de nos peaux en contact.

Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que nous nous embrassions comme si il n'y avait plus de lendemain, et je sens mon bas-ventre s'enflammer après chaque soupirs ou gémissements de sa part.

J'aspire sa lèvre inférieure et descend lentement ma main vers son ventre, puis vers sa culotte.

Quinn se tends automatiquement et décolle sa bouche de la mienne pour prendre une grande inspiration, les yeux embrumés de désir.

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine alors que j''écarte en douceur le tissu qui recouvre le sexe de mon amie, et je remonte rapidement mes yeux vers son visage pour avoir son approbation.

Elle n'a pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit. Ses yeux parlent pour elle.

Je glisse finalement ma main sous sa culotte, et je la sens se raidir lorsque mes doigts rencontrent les plis de son intimité. Ses yeux se révulsent immédiatement et Quinn laisse sa tête retombée lourdement sur l'oreiller tandis qu'un long soupir traverse la barrière e ses lèvres.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler en sentant la moiteur conséquente de son sexe, et je retiens un gémissement avant d'entamer un mouvement circulaire du bout des doigts.

Ses hanches se secouent brusquement contre ma main et ses ongles se plantent dans le matelas, et elle ferma les yeux en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Je m'extasie devant les réactions de son corps, sa poitrine se soulève rapidement, ses lèvres restent entrouvertes dans une tentative silencieuse de réfréner ses cris de plaisir, ses cheveux étalés de chaque côté du coussin avec quelques mèches collées à son front , une fine pellicule de sueur se formant sur sa peau pâle. Je n'ai vraiment jamais rien vu d'aussi beau …

-_Tu es belle …_ Je lui souffle avec une voix tremblante.

Elle me regarde intensément pendant quelques secondes, puis un sourire timide se dessine sur son visage alors qu'une légère rougeur apparaît sur ses joues.

Tout me semble si irréel. Avoir Quinn dans mon lit, se donnant à moi totalement, et avec cette lueur de tendresse dans le regard … Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour recevoir un tel bonheur ?… Mon coeur s'emballe à la vision qu'elle m'offre, et je me penche aussitôt pour l'embrasser goulûment tout en caressant son intimité.

Elle se cambre et cherche deséspèrement plus de contact avec mes doigts, ses supplications soupirées dans ma bouche rendant le baiser difficile.

J'accentue la pression contre son sexe et glisse avec une facilité déconcertante sur son paquet de nerfs.

-_Hhm !_ … Gémis -t-elle bruyamment à mon oreille avant de basculer inconsciemment son bassin à la rencontre de mes doigts pour plus de friction.

J'appuie sur son clitoris et glisse sur tout le longueur de son sexe, un sentiment de fierté me submergeant. Elle était tellement humide …

Ses halètements se font plus précipités à mesure que j'accélère mes caresses, et je la sens bientôt trembler contre moi.

-A l'intérieur … Gémit-elle au bout de quelques minutes de torture.

Je souris et plonge mes yeux dans les siens, la respiration saccadée.

Avec douceur, je la pénètre avec un doigt, et m'enfonce jusqu'au bout en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Aujourd'hui je ne la taquinerait pas, parce qu'elle a besoin que je sois là pour elle. Je penses que se qui est arrivée avec Finn la perturer plus qu'elle ne veut bien le montrer. _Elle a besoin que je la rassure._

Ses lèvres s'ouvrent pour émettre un son entre un soupir et un gémissement de plaisir, et je retire lentement mon doigt avant de m'enfoncer profondément en elle d'un coup rapide.

Cette fois elle ne résiste pas et gémit bruyamment en me tirant contre elle afin de pouvoir enfouir son visage dans mon cou.

Je commence un mouvement de vas-et-viens, ma respiration s'accélérant en même temps que la sienne.

Mon corps est en feu. Je ne contrôle plus rien, c'est comme si elle prenait possession de mon corps. Je suis en me prends tout. Parce qu'elle réussit à me faire sortir de mon corps et à voler mon âme en même temps. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne.

Je plonge un deuxième doigt dans son intimité brûlante, et je suis pris d'un violent frisson et la voyant s'enfoncer d'elle-même sur mes doigts en respirant difficilement contre mon épaule.

-Ne t'arrête pas … _Ho mon D-Dieu … !_ Halète Quinn lorsque j'accélère le rythme contre son sexe gonflé.

-Q-Quinn, Tu es tellement _humide _… Je murmure d'une voix chaude qui lui donne la chair de poule.

-Ho mon dieu oui …. Ne t'arrêtes pas, _ne t'arrêtes pas ! _…. Répète-t-elle en mantra alors que ses gémissements emplissent la pièce.

La chaleur dans mon bas-ventre devient rapidement insupportable, et j'écarte deséspèrement les cuisses pour venir me frotter contre sa jambe, me faisant gémir sourdement.

Elle plaque fermement sa jambe contre ma culotte humide, et je me balance dessus sans arrêter de la pénétrer profondément avec mes doigts. Nos gémissements se font écho, et je sens Quinn sangloter à mesure que son orgasme approchait.

Mon poignet commence à me faire mal, n'ayant guéri que depuis peu suite à ma chute dans les toilettes des filles deux mois plus tôt, mais je ne ralenti pas mon allure en elle. Je frappe son point G et Quinn crie de plaisir en s'arquant, ses mains s'agrippant à mes cheveux comme pour ne pas tomber.

Je sens ses parois se resserrer douloureusement sur mes doigts, et j'exalte un soupir saccadé avant de plonger mes yeux dans l'océan doré qui me fait face. Son visage rougie par l'effort et par le plaisir m'envoie des décharges le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et je reste à seulement quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, captant ainsi son souffle laborieux.

Je peux voir les moindre détails : de la courbe de son nez jusqu'aux minuscules tâches vertes dans ses beaux yeux, et je me perds dans la contemplation de cette fille au visage parfait.

Je la voit avaler sa salive et me rendre mon regard avec la même adoration, et je sens soudain sa main caressée ma nuque.

Ses tremblements m'avertissent qu'elle va bientôt venir, et je me concentre sur les expression de son visage.

-Dis-le. Souffle-telle contre mes lèvres.

Je la fixe avec confusion.

-Dis-le … Elle répète avec émotions.

Je cligne des yeux et ralenti un peu mes vas-et-viens, ayant peur d'avoir mal compris. Mais elle me supplie silencieusement du regard, et je sais se qu'elle attends de moi. Je peux littéralement voir ses insécurités à travers ses beaux yeux noisette. Ma gorge se sert douloureusement à la réalisation de sa demande, et je sens mon pouls prendre un rythme affolant.

Et puis, tout aussi vite que c'est venue, mon stresse s'envole. Lentement, les battements de mon coeur ralentissent, et je plonge profondément mon regard dans le sien pour être sûre qu'elle absorbe bien se que je vais dire …

-_Je t'aime_. Dis-je doucement.

Elle inspire faiblement lorsque les mots passent mes lèvres, et je vois ses yeux brillés.

-Encore. Dit-elle dans un murmure.

Sa lèvre tremble.

-Je t'aime. Je répète tout aussi doucement.

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

-Je t'aime…

Un sanglot s'échappe de ses lèvres et je vois ses dernières barrières s'effondrer alors que ses tremblements deviennent rapidement incontrôlables.

-_Encore_ … S'étrangle-t-elle à travers ses larmes en agrippant mon dos avec désespoir.

-_Je t'aime, Quinn_ … Je souffle avec tout l'amour que je ressens pour elle.

Je laisse mes émotions déborder et je tremble pendant qu'elle pleure librement contre mon cou, et je donne un dernier coup dans son intimité avant qu'elle ne pousse un cri et jouisse fortement contre ma main. Je sens une humidité abondante se répandre sur mes doigts, et je m'écroule sur son corps secoué de spasmes alors qu'elle ferme les yeux et laisse son orgasme la faucher entièrement.

Elle s'accroche à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et je sens sa respiration haletante frappée la peau de mon cou.

Nous restons dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant de longues minutes après qu'elle soit venue, et je soupir faiblement en sentant ses mains encerclés doucement ma taille. Je sens ses larmes contre mon cou, et je sais qu'elle continue à pleurer doucement, mais je ne la repousse pas et me contente de la serrer fort contre moi.

Je sais qu'elle n'est pas prête à me le dire, mais si elle veut que je lui dise que je l'aime … Si elle veut se sentir aimer …Je veux pouvoir le lui dire à chaque minutes, à chaque secondes de sa vie. Je veux lui dire autant de fois que possible, jusqu'à se qu'elle comprenne pleinement à qu'elle point je suis complètement et irrémédiablement amoureuse d'elle.

Et peut-être qu'un jour … _Elle me le dira en retour._

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**(Avec un chapitre bonus du point de vue de Quinn à venir. XD )**


	8. Bonus

**Voilà le chapitre bonus ! Je vous laisses en profitez !**

* * *

><p>Je me redresse sur mes coudes, le drap glissant un peu de mon corps nu, et je baîlle en papillonnant des yeux. La lumière commence à filtrer à travers les rideaux de la fenêtres, des rayons de soleil me réchauffant agréablement les jambes. Je pousse un long soupir de bien-être et je retombe avec légèreté sur le matelas, veillant à ne pas réveiller la fille à côté de moi.<p>

Je me décale pour pouvoir me retrouver face à elle, et je cale ma tête sur mon bras pour avoir une vision totale du corps blotti contre moi.

Je souris inconsciemment en regardant le visage endormie de Rachel, et je laisse mes yeux voyages tranquillement sur le reste de son corps.

Elle était allongée sur le ventre, les bras repliés sous son coussin dans une position confortable. Quelques mèches de cheveux bruns tombaient délicatement sur ses yeux clos, et un léger sourire fendait son visage d'une manière absolument adorable. Son corps se soulève lentement au rythme de sa respiration, et je sens les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer sensiblement en constatant une nouvelle fois à quel point elle est belle. Mon regard retrace chacune de ses courbes, le draps ne recouvrant que le bas de son dos. Ma gorge s'assèche lorsque je tombe sur les courbes de sa poitrine pressée contre le lit, et je me lèche les lèvres en me rappelant que la veille, j'avais ses mamelons dans ma bouche.

Les flashs affluent dans mon esprit et je me retiens de gémir alors que mon sourire s'agrandit considérablement.

Je remarque les petites taches sombres qui recouvrent son cou et le début de son épaule, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me pencher pour venir effleurer du bout des doigts les marques que je lui avait faite.

Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit au souvenir du goût étonnant de sa peau et je soupir en me concentrant à nouveau sur son visage.

Cela faisait bientôt 1 mois depuis que j'avais rompu avec Finn, et il ne s'était pas passé un seul instant où je n'avais pas eu envie de Rachel. Le fait que nous soyons maintenant si proches et à l'aise avec l'autre avait considérablement faciliter nos élans d'affection, et il était de plus en plus difficile de cacher aux gens qui les entouraient de se qu'il se passait entre elles. Je penses surtout au Glee Club, et dont les membres sont comme une seconde famille. Au début, se n'était qu'une mission du Coach de nous infiltrez dans la chorale, mais j'avais fini par réellement appréciée chaque moment passé là-bas. _Et puis il y avait Rachel._

Quelques uns avaient commencés à avoir des soupçons. Je fais bien sûr référence à Kurt, qui n'arrête pas de nous jetez des regards suspicieux à chaque fois que je souris à Rachel ou que nous restons un peu trop longtemps main dans la main en arrivant dans la salle de choeur.

J'avais demandé à la brune d'éviter les gestes intimes au lycée, parce que je n'étais pas encore prête à assumer. Rachel avait accepté, comme toujours. Elle était extrêmement patiente avec moi, et je lui en était reconnaissante pour ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pousse les choses, je voulais qu'on aille à mon rythme. Mais je ne réussissait même pas à respecter mon propre choix, je ne pouvais pas garder mes mains loin d'elle. Le pire s'était qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de ma contradiction, et qu'elle s'éloignait de moi lorsque notre affection devenait un peu trop suspecte. Et ça me frustrait au possible.

Je voulais prendre les choses lentement. Je ne voulais pas annoncer à tout le monde que je couchait avec une fille, et en plus avec Rachel Berry. J'avais encore trop besoin de ma popularité pour faire ça. Mais de devoir mentir à mes proches … C'était vraiment dur. Santana et Brittany devaient être au courant, mais je ne leur avait jamais dit se qu'il se passait entre Rachel et moi. Je ne pouvais pas encore le dire à voix haute.

J'avais peur que la jeune fille perde patience, ou qu'elle se sente blessée par mon hésitation à révéler notre secret, mais non. Elle était très compréhensive et me rassurait sans cesse en disant qu'elle aimait notre relation actuelle.

Le sexe est incroyable. Je n'ai pas d'élément de comparaison, puisque Rachel est la seule avec qui j'avais fait l'amour, mais en repensant au plaisir que je prends avec elle, je doute qu'un jour je puisse trouver quelqu'un qui fera mieux. Je rougis en me rappelant que c'était elle qui m'avait pris ma virginité. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi douée ? Elle m'avait révélé que j'étais aussi sa première, alors comment pouvait-elle être aussi bonne au lit ? …

J'ai l'impression que notre libido s'est elle aussi developper brutalement. Je ne suis pas nympho, mais quand je vous dit que je ne peux pas garder mes mains loin de Rachel ,c'est exactement se que je veux dire. Outre le fait que nous faisions l'amour dés que nous franchissons le pas de la porte de sa maison, nos petites réunions dans les toilettes avaient doublés de fréquence. C'était comme si nous ne pouvions pas nous retenir. J'avais peur que nous nous fassions surprendre un jour, mais je ne pouvais pas résister à ces jupes ridiculement courtes.

Je me souviens encore du jour où j'avais failli gémir bruyamment dans la salle de Sylvester, alors que je me rappelais que la veille, Rachel m'avait prise sauvagement sur ce même bureau où était assise la Coach. J'avais violemment rougi, se qui avait fait haussé un sourcils à la vielle femme en face de moi ainsi que Santana sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie, mais ça avait aussi réveillé une excitation maintenant familière dans mon bas-ventre, et dans l'heure qui avait suivi, Rachel me plaquait dans le placard du concierge en me faisant gémir de plaisir.

Rachel remue dans son sommeil en marmonnant une phrase incompréhensible, et je pouffe de rire en la voyant enterrer son visage dans son oreiller sans pour autant se réveiller. Je brosse une boucle de cheveux brun de son épaule, me remémorant comment tout ceci avait commencé …

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASH-BACK :<strong>_

L'entraînement avait été éreintant ! Maudite Sylvester ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle nous ai fait faire 20 fois le tour du terrain simplement parce qu'une des filles n'avait pas correctement mis son uniforme ! Il faudra que je m'occupe d'elle avec Santana pour lui apprendre à pénaliser toute son équipe …

Je sors de la douche en soupirant, les muscles tendues par les activités physique du Cheerleading, et je fais un geste de la main à Santana et Brittany pour leur signifier que je partais en avance. Elles hochent toutes les deux de la tête, et leurs yeux se croisent tandis que je franchis le seuil de la porte.

Ces deux-là vont me rendre folles ! Je les avaient surprise deux semaines plus tôt dans une position plutôt compromettantes, et elles m'avaient fait juré daine rien à dire à personne sur leurs activités. Je me fiches bien qu'elles baisent ensembles, du moment qu'elle n'affiche pas leur péché en ma présence ! Je les laisse donc tranquille, elles faisaient se qu'elles voulaient après tout.

Je me dirige vers les toilettes pour fixer mon maquillage. Il n'y a encore personne dans les couloirs, les cours ne sont pas encore terminés. Je pénètre dans la salle vide et m'approche du lavabo, mais un étrange bruit me stoppe dans mon élan pour mettre l'eau en route.

Je tends l'oreille, et je frissonne en écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'un gémissement s'élève dans les airs. Ho mon dieu, mais qu'est ce que … !

Quelqu'un est en train de gémir dans les toilettes des filles ! putain mais les gens n'avait pas honte ?

La voix féminine laissa échapper un autre soupir de plaisir quelques secondes plus tard, et les poils de ma nuque se hérissent alors que je me tourne lentement vers les cabines.

Je mords ma lèvre d'embarras, et je me prépare à partir ,lorsque la fille inconnue gémit bruyamment un prénom qui me glaça sur place.

-Ho fuuuuuuck, _yes … __**Quinn**__ … ! !_

Une secousse traversa mon corps, et ma mâchoire se serre alors que le choc et la colère se fraye un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. Cette sale perverse pensait à moi pour son plaisir !

Le dégoût et la colère coulent dans mes veines à une vitesse ahurissante, et je me retrouve aussitôt en face de la porte de la cabine d'où s'élèvent les sons étouffés.

-Ho merde …_HAAAAAN ! ! _Cri la fille de l'autre côté de la porte, inconsciente que je me trouve là.

Je vais lui apprendre à penser à moi de cette manière !

Je donne un coup de pied puissant dans la porte qui s'ouvre violemment, et j'ouvre la bouche pour hurler, mais mes insultes meurent dans ma gorge en reconnaissant instantanément la jeûne fille assise sur les toilettes.

La main qui s'activait jusqu'alors dans la culotte de la jeune fille s'arrête brusquement, et mon corps entier est parcouru de frissons lorsque les yeux effrayés de Rachel Berry croisent les miens.

Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry, la fille que je percécute depuis le début de l'année, a la main enfoui sous sa jupe et me fixe avec horreur, les joues rougies par l'orgasme qui vient tout juste de la faucher.

Je penses que je suis devenues très pâle, parce que je sens ma tête me tourner tandis que mon cerveau essaye tant bien que mal d'enregistrer se qu'il se passe.

Je dois partir. Je dois partir _maintenant_. Mais mes pieds refusent de bouger, et je continues à regarder stupidement l'entrejambe de Berry, complètement choquée par la vision qui s'impose à moi.

Elle me fixe toujours, totalement tétanisées, et je peux voir qu'elle se met à trembler légèrement alors que son visage perd peu à peu ses couleurs.

Ce n'est que quand je me rends finalement compte que mes yeux n'ont pas quittés une seule seconde la tache humide qui apparaît à travers sa petite culotte, que mon corps se décide de bouger. Sans rien dire, je me précipite dans le couloir, le coeur battant, et je pars me réfugier à toute vitesse vers le train de football. Arrivée près des gradins, je me laisse tomber sur un banc, le souffle court et une horreur grandissante se propageant dans tout mon être.

Ho mon dieu, je viens de surprendre Rachel Berry en train de se toucher en criant mon prénom ….

L'image ne quitte pas mon esprit même lorsque je rentre chez moi à la fin de la journée, et je ressens encore la colère et le trouble qui me submerge en essayant de comprendre pourquoi Berry ferait ça ?

J'éteinds ma lampe de chevet, et je suis tout à coup plongée dans le noir.

Se n'était pas logique ! j'avais fait de sa vie un enfer ! Elle ne pouvait pas être … Attirée par moi ! ! Je refuse ! C'es immonde et totalement à de question ! Ce monstre n'avait pas le droit de violer ainsi son image ! …

Un flash de la jeune fille avec des doigts profondément enfoui sous sa jupe me traverse soudain l'esprit, et j'entends mon souffle s'accélérer légèrement.

J'entends encore les gémissements qu'elle avait poussé dans les toilettes, je me souviens même de l'odeur suave du sexe qui m'avait frappé dés que j'avais ouvert la prote de la cabine …

Des picotements me traversent brusquement le corps, et je cligne des yeux en me rendant compte que ma respiration c'est faite beaucoup plus profonde que quelques minutes auparavant. Je me mords la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Non ! ! Je ne pouvais pas me sentir excitée par quelque chose d'aussi immorale et dégoûtant !_ C'est Berry, putain_ _!_ Le gnome aux mains d'hommes qui essaye de me voler mon petit-ami !

Mais mon esprit continue à être assailli par des images de Berry en train de prendre du plaisir dans les toilettes, puis dans son lit, murmurant inlassablement mon prénom alors que son corps transpirait de plaisir et que ses doigts s'enfonçaient profondément en elle …

Inconsciemment, je me mis à me caresser la poitrine, mon souffle devenant plus rapide à mesure que des images de la jeune fille passaient devant mes yeux.

Ce n'est que lorsque mes doigts glissent sous ma culotte et rencontre une humidité abondante que je réalise se que je fais.

Je retire vivement ma main de sous mon sous-vêtement et je jure entre mes dents, la respiration haletante. Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne peux pas être … _Excitée_ par le fait que Berry pense à moi en se _doigtant_ ! ?

Je ne suis pas gay. Je ne ressens pas ça pour les femmes. Et surtout pas pour Berry.

Sauf qu'en me retrouvant le lendemain devant elle à l'heure du cours de sport, mon esprit se retrouvent soudain à revivre encore une fois ce moment où j'ai ouvert cette putain de porte.

Berry rougi profondément en rencontrant mon regard, et je serre les poings en lui jetant un regard froid. Elle semble se rapetisser et n'ose pas croiser mon regard pendant tout le reste du cours. Elle reste à bonne distance de moi dans les vestiaires. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un regard lorsqu'elle a le dos tourné.

Ma gorge s'assèche en la voyant tirer son tee-shirt trempé de sueur au-dessus de sa tête, révélant sa peau dorée et sans imperfection à mon regard. Je déglutis lorsqu'elle se retourne pour ramasser un tee-shirt propre, et mes yeux se fixent intensément sur ses ados parfaitement dessinés.

Je ne sais pas se qui m'arrive. Mais je sens mon bas-ventre se réchauffer significativement en l'observant ainsi à moitié nue. Tout le monde à fini de s'habiller et est partie.

Elle me tourne toujours le dos.

Le coeur battant, je m'approche d'elle, et avant que je n'ai pu réaliser se que je faisais, je la retourne contre son casier avec force et la plaque rudement dessus. Elle laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise et de peur, puis elle me regarde en tremblant, ne sachant pas se que j'allais lui faire.

-Q-Quinn, je … Bégaya-t-elle pathétiquement.

-_Ta gueule._ Je veux rien entendre, _c'est clair ?_ Je la coupe méchamment.

Et en deux secondes, je pris sa main et la dirigea sous ma jupe de Cherrios.

Elle hoqueta sous mon geste et je sers douloureusement sa main lorsqu'elle essaye de faire un mouvement de recul. Je la foudroie du regard et je force ses doigts à prendre contact avec ma culotte.

Elle gémit bruyamment lorsqu'elle se rend compte à quel point je suis mouillée, et ses yeux s'écarquille, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre se qu'il se passait.

J'avoue que moi-même je ne savais pas très bien. J'ai agi sur impulsion, et maintenant je me retrouve avec les doigts de Berry dangereusement proche de mon sexe brûlant. Nos deux souffles s'accélèrent tandis que nous restions immobiles, complètement paralysée par la peur et le confusion.

Je n'arrive pas à croire se que je viens de faire. Je suis complètement cinglée ! J'ai tellement honte que je pourrais disparaitre sur place.

Mais il faut que j'assume. Je suis Quinn Fabray.

Peut-être que si elle me touchait … Peut-être que je pourrais enfin enlever de mon esprit ses images perverses de mon esprit et passer à autre chose.

J'exalte un souffle faible et je diriges en tremblant la main de Berry jusqu'à la bordure de ma culotte.

Elle avale sa salive et me jette des regards terrifiées sans oser bouger le moindre de ses muscles.

-Ecoutes- moi bien ,Berry. Je vais te le dire une fois, et une seulement une fois : tu parles de ça à qui que se soit, _tu es morte_. Tu me poses des questions, _tu es morte_. Tu fais se que je te dit de faire, et c'est tout. _C'est clair_ ? … Je siffle méchamment lentement sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle me regarde comme si elle ne comprenait pas ma langue. Je roule des yeux et lui serre douloureusement le cou avec mon autre main.

-Est ce que c'est clair ? …

Elle ose lentement sa tête en grimaçant, puis je relâche la pression. Pour ensuite prendre son poignet et guider ses doigts à l'intérieur de mon sous-vêtement.

J'halète dans un souffle lorsque ses doigts se posent sur mon intimité brûlante, et je la voix écarquillé des yeux avant de pousser un petit gémissement en sentant combien je suis déjà mouillée.

Je me mords férocement la lèvre et lui jette un regard meurtrier.

-Pas de bruits. Je lui ordonne précipitamment.

Elle secoue énergiquement de la tête, mais continue à me regarder comme si je n'étais pas réelle. Normalement, j'aurais été de son avis : il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Quinn Fabray veuille se faire toucher par la loseuse de Mc Kingley. Mais tout avait changé à partir du moment où je l'avais vu se donner du plaisir en criant mon nom.

Je grogne de frustration lorsque je me rend compte qu'elle ne fait rien.

-_Bouges tes doigts_. Je siffle à son encontre en plaquant mon corps contre le sien.

Elle cligne des yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis elle commence à caresser mon sexe avec hésitation, de peur que je ne change d'avis s'en doute.

Je sens des frissons me parcourent l'ensemble du corps, et je soupire bruyamment à la vague de plaisir qui me submerge dés que ses doigts se mettent en action.

Je me sens chaude. J'ai le corps qui tremble à mesure que ses mouvements se font plus rapides et plus appuyés. Je la vois entrouvrirent ses lèvres à la recherche d'oxygène, et j'entend sa respiration s'accélérer dangereusement au fil des minutes.

Je pousse des gémissements de plus en plus fort alors que je sens mon bas-ventre se tordre délicieusement à chaque frottements contre mon sexe, et j'halète soudainement lorsque son pouce se glisse contre mon clitoris et se met à faire de petits cercles.

Je me mords la lèvre alors que je me sens ondulée inconsciemment contre le corps de Berry, et je gémit bruyamment quand ses doigts s'enfoncent brusquement en moi.

J'écarquille mes yeux de surprise et croise son regard, et elle prends immédiatement un air apeuré en se rendant compte que je ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle pouvait me pénétrer.

Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, je voulais seulement qu'elle fasse disparaitre la tension de mon corps. Mais la sensation que de ses doigts au plus profond de moi ….

Je me mords la lèvre et place ma main sur la sienne, puis enfonce ses doigts en moi jusqu'au maximum.

Une vive douleur s'en suit, mais je garde un visage aussi neutre que possible. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que c'était_ ma première fois _…

Au bout de quelques mouvements maladroits, la douleur commence à s'estomper, et je réussit enfin à profiter de ses doigts. Berry me regarde avec hésitation, puis elle enfoncent profondément ses doigts d'un coup sec.

Je rejette précipitamment la tête en arrière en poussant un long gémissement de plaisir, et je l'entends haleter contre moi. Je revient vers ses yeux et voit qu'ils ont prit une teinte nettement plus sombres que précédemment, et elle semble complètement prise dans le moment, son regard baissé là où sa main disparaissait sous ma culotte.

Je la vois se lécher les lèvres, et je gémis à la vision atrocement sexy qu'elle dégage en ce moment.

Je gigote, désespérée qu'elle bouge, et elle s'exécute aussitôt en commençant un mouvement de va-et-viens dans mon intimité.

La chaleur autour de nous est étouffante, je suffoque. Tout les sensations qui me traversent alors qu'elle plonge ses doigts en moi me donne le vertige. Je ne suis plus que gémissements et soupirs, et bientôt je sens mon corps secoué de spasmes. Mes parois se resserrent douloureusement contre ses doigts et je laisse explosé mon plaisir dans un gémissement d'extase, aussitôt étouffé dans son épaule.

Je la sens trembler contre moi alors que sa main ralentit ses mouvements contre mon sexe sensible, et nous nous écroulons toutes les deux au sol, la respiration haletante.

Je me relève quelques minutes plus tard, en essayant d'agir aussi indifféremment que possible, et je la regarde de haut alors qu'elle gît encore par terre, ses yeux remplis de luxure et d'horreur.

-Pas un mot à quiconque, Berry. Je lui lance, la voix cassée à cause de mes gémissements.

Et je quitte les vestiaires sans rien dire de plus.

* * *

><p>Je me souviens que j'avais pensé à l'époque que ça se finirait comme ça, que je pourrais oublier définitivement cette histoire, mais mon désir pour elle n'avait fait que croître à partir de ce moment-là, et j'étais retournée la voir deux jours plus tard pour qu'elle prenne soin de moi à nouveau. Et ceux pendant plusieurs mois par la suite.<p>

Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit en réalisant combien je m'étais servie d'elle et combien elle avait dû souffrir par ma faute.

Mais je ne lui ferais plus jamais de mal. Tout avait tellement changé entre nous …

Rachel bouge dans son sommeil, se qui me tire instantanément de ma rêverie. Une foule d'émotions me submerge alors que je la contemple à son insu, et j'éprouve soudain le besoin irrésistible de sentir son corps contre le mien. Je m'approche d'elle jusqu'à se que mes jambes s'emmêlent aux siennes, et je me penche en avant pour embrasser délicatement son épaule dénudée. Je plante plusieurs petits baisers sur sa peau, ma bouche se déplaçant lentement jusqu'à son dos, puis jusqu'à sa nuque, et je la sens se réveiller petit à petit. Je vois un sourire commencé à se dessiner sur ses lèvres et je continue à parsemer sa peau de baisers mouillés, mon bras passant sous sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent enfin, et elle pousse un soupir de bien-être avant de se tourner pour me faire face, l'air encore endormie.

Je n'arrête pas mes baisers et voyage vers sa clavicule, puis sa cou, et je la sens frissonner en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour me donner plus d'accès.

J'embrasse ensuite son menton, puis sa joue, et enfin ses lèvres. Elle souris dans le baiser et je prolonge le contact encore quelques secondes de plus avant de m'éloigner un peu pour lui laisser le temps de respirer.

Rachel a un air béat sur le visage, et je lui souris avec douceur tout en la regardant intensément.

-Hey, toi … Je murmure avant de picorer une seconde fois ses lèvres.

-_Hey …_ Elle me répondit avec une voix cassée par le sommeil.

Elle s'étire en baîllant, et le drap glisse entièrement de son corps, dévoilant ses seins ronds et ses mamelons dressés. Je m'humecte les lèvres, sentant tout de suite mon excitation grandir d'un coup, et je n'hésite pas une seconde avant de fermer la distance entre nous pour écraser ma bouche sur la sienne.

Elle semble un instant étonnée par mon attaque surprise, mais elle sourit rapidement dans le baiser et enroule ses bras autour de mon cou avant de retomber sur le matelas, m'entraînant au-dessus d'elle sans jamais briser nos lèvres.

J'inspire profondément tout en bougeant lentement mes lèvres contre les siennes, et je ne tarde pas avant de frotter ma langue contre sa lèvre inférieure dans une demande silencieuse.

Elle soupire et s'empresse d'entrouvrir les lèvres, et nos langues se rencontrèrent tendrement alors que je la serre contre moi.

Le rythme du baiser et extrêmement lent et paresseux, et je fermes les yeux pour profiter pleinement du moment. Une de ses mains vient prendre une poignée de mes cheveux et s'enfoui dedans, tandis que l'autre dessine des arabesques dans mon dos. Nos seins nus sont pressés ensembles, et il ne faut pas longtemps avant que je gémisse en sentant nos mamelons se frotter délicieusement les uns contre les autres.

Ses doigts se resserre sur mes cheveux lorsque je suçe sa lèvre inférieure, et un petit gémissement lui échappe.

Je la veux tellement en ce moment.

Je ne peux plus empêcher mon corps de se coller entièrement contre le sien, et je glisse ma cuisse entre ses jambes pour nous rapprocher d'avantage.

Elle plonge sa langue profondément dans ma bouche, et j'halète difficilement alors qu'elle se cambre sous moi jusqu'à se que ma cuisse se connecte directement à son intimité.

Ho merde, elle est déjà tellement _humide … _

Je grogne et approfondit le baiser avec avidité, nos langues se caressant sensuellement, nous faisant gémir toutes les deux à l'unisson.

Mon corps est parcouru de milliers de frissons, et je sens mon excitation arrivée à un point où j'avais besoin d'une libération. Mais je continues à l'embrasser fiévreusement tout en balançant ma cuisse contre son sexe.

Elle gémit et accompagne mon mouvement par un balancement de hanches vers le bas, se qui a pour effet instantané de causer un frottement languissant sur son centre.

Je me mord férocement la lèvre en sentant une traînée humide se déposer à chaque glissement de cuisse sur son sexe, et je romps précipitamment nos lèvres pour respirer fortement.

J'en profite aussitôt pour descendre jusqu'à son cou, que je commence à mordiller et à sucer difficilement pour y laisser une énième marque. Rachel gémit bruyamment et ses ongles ratissent mon cuir chevelure d'une manière si érotique que j'étouffe un gémissement contre sa peau avant de lécher sensuellement le suçon que je viens de faire.

-_Hmhmm, baby _… Gémit-elle doucement à mon oreille.

Je frissonne au surnom et revient vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre, l'entendre m'appeler "baby" me rend toute chose … Je ne sais pas, c'était comme si je lui appartenait exclusivement. Nous ne sommes pas un couple, du moins pas officiellement, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer extraordinairement tendre avec moi.

-J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça … Je murmure contre ses lèvres avant de glisser ma langue entres ses lèvres.

- _Hmh, _alors je vais te le dire plus souvent …_ Baby_ … Souffle-t-elle avec un sourire avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Je plonge ma langue dans sa bouche et elle gémit profondément alors que son bassin bascule frénétiquement contre ma cuisse.

Je sens une tension familière se former au creux de mon ventre mais je l'ignore. Je suis entièrement concentrée sur le plaisir de Rachel , et je veux la voir jouir sous mes attentions.

Je sens son corps se crisper quelques minutes plus tard, et je sais qu'elle ne va pas tarder pas à venir.

-Quinn, s'il te plaît … Plus vite …

J'accède à sa demande et frotte furieusement ma cuisse contre elle, lui tirant des gémissement sourds à chaque poussée.

Son corps tremble violemment juste avant qu'elle ne jouisse fortement contre moi, et je sens son clitoris palpiter doucement contre ma peau moite de sueur.

Sa respiration est saccadée et je la vois sourire, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes avant que je ne sentes ses doigts glissées lentement de mon ventre jusqu'à mon sexe, et je retiens un gémissement en sentant ses doigts taquinés mes lis lisses et humides.

Elle se lèche les lèvres et je laisse échapper un rire doux, puis j'écarte les jambes pour qu'elle puisse me toucher.

Je sais qu'il ne me faudra pas longtemps pour atteindre l'orgasme, mon excitation étant à son point de rupture. Son pouce se glisse contre mon clitoris gonflée, et j'halète avant qu'elle ne plonge dans mon cou en inspirant profondément mon odeur. Je sais que mon parfum naturel la rend folle, et j'agrippe ses épaules pour me rapoprcher d'elle.

Je suis toujours au-dessus d'elle, mais elle ne semble pas s'en soucier. Elle sait que j'aime être en contrôle, et bien que la position soit assez épuisante, je reste sur elle, mes coudes de chaque côtés de son visage, tandis qu'elle caresse mon intimité avec dextérité.

Je frémis et elle n'attend pas avant de me pénétrer profondément avec deux doigts, me coupant momentanément le souffle.

Sa main s'active lentement dans mon sexe, et je pousse un gémissement sourd en sentant ses doigts me remplir pleinement. Je sens ses dents grignotées la base de mon cou qui me provoque d'immenses frissons de plaisir.

-_Rachel … _Je dit dans un souffle alors qu'elle continue à ses va-et-viens.

Mon souffle vient se perdre contre ses lèvres et je plonge un instant mes yeux dans les yens, la chaleureuse couleur chocolat de ses iris me happant totalement jusqu'à se que je m'y perde.

Elle insère soudain un troisième doigt et je hoqueté à la sensation incroyable. _Oh fuck_, elle est vraiment trop douée dans ce domaine.

Je sers mes poings sur le draps et ferme brusquement les yeux alors que mon orgasme éclate et se propage rapidement dans tout mon corps. Je trembles pendant quelques secondes et m'écroule sans force sur Rachel, qui rit doucement et caresse le haut de mon crâne en embrassant mon épaule tandis que je me calme.

Puis brusquement, elle me retourne sur le dos, et je pousse un petit couinement de surprise lorsqu'elle se met à embrasser mon cou, pour descendre rapidement jusqu'à ma poitrine. Elle me lance un regard taquin, et je me sens à nouveau excitée par l'allure atrocement sexy qu'elle arbore.

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ,Fabray ... Déclare-telle avec une voix chaude.

Sa langue lèche mon mamelon sans plus attendre, et je me mord la lèvre pour étouffer le gémissement qui avait remonté dans ma gorge.

Le sentiment de sa bouche contre mon sein est indescriptible, je crois que c'est l'une des choses les plus chaude que j'ai ressenti de toute ma vie. Ca et quand elle me pénètre. Et quand elle me regarde avec des yeux de prédateurs. Et aussi … _Réflexion faite,_ tout chez elle m'excite profondément.

Elle tire sur mon mamelon avec ses dents, et je lui agrippe les cheveux alors qu'elle recommence à descendre plus bas.

Je sais exactement se qu'elle compte faire, et mon corps tremble déjà d'anticipation.

Elle lève mes jambes et les écartent rapidement, et je sens bientôt son souffle chaud contre mon sexe incroyablement sensible.

-_Ho mon dieu, Rachel _… _Je ne peux pas,_ pas tout de suite … Laisses-moi 5 minutes … Je la supplies avec une voix faible, pas sûre de pouvoir supporter un seconde orgasme en si peu de temps.

Mais son sourire ne fait que s'agrandir, et elle plonge sa tête entre mes jambes.

Sa langue glisse sur ma fente gonflée, et je me cambre de plaisir avant de gémir bruyamment. Elle me panifient fermement contre le matelas en enroulant ses bras autour de mes cuisses, et je me retrouve incapable de bouger.

Elle se met à lécher mes lèvres humides avec délectation, et tout mon corps tremblent sous les vagues de plaisir qui me submerge.

Son nez se frotte contre mon clitoris, et elle glisse sa langue entre les plis de mon sexe en fredonnant doucement lorsque je deviens extrêmement humide à nouveau.

J'étouffe sous la chaleur qui m'entoure, et je sens mon corps entier se consumer de plaisir et de désir pour cette fille.

Elle voulait me rendre folle, à me taquiner comme ça.

-_Fuck, Rachel … ! !_ Je gémis pitoyablement en tentant d'accentuer la pression sur mon intimité.

-Tu veux jouir, Quinn ? … Elle me demande avant de recommencer à me lécher vigoureusement.

-Ho putain, oui … Je geignit en tirant sur ses cheveux pour que son visage entre plus en contact avec mon sexe palpitant.

-_Hmhmm _Baby, j'adore ton goût … Gémit Rachel en plongeant tout à coup sa langue dans mon trou.

-_HO, FUCK ! ! ! … _Je crie lorsque je sens sa langue plonger profondément en moi.

Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi mouillée de toute ma vie. Ce qu'elle fait pour moi est au-delà de tout se que j'aurais pu imaginer sur le sexe.

Mes hanches se secouent contre son visage, et je sanglote déséspérement pour la délivrance.

Un rire lui échappe, faisant vibrer l'intérieur de mon intimité, et je pousse une plainte avant de jouir instantanément sur sa langue une seconde plus tard.

EElle remonte vers mon visage et m'embrasse chastement les lèvres avec un petit sourire victorieux tandis que je tente de reprendre ma respiration après deux orgasme aussi puissants.

-Merde, Rachel … C'était hallucinant ... Je souffle avec consternation alors qu'elle m'enveloppe dans ses bras.

-Je sais ! Dit-elle avec un air suffisant.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi humble. Je réplique aussitôt, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire, le coeur battant.

- Mes performances sexuelles semblent vous satisfaire, alors je penses que j'ai parfaitement le droit de me vanter de temps en temps. Elle dit avec un haussement d'épaule.

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire comment je me sens dans ses bras. Je soupire et croise son regard. Il était très doux, et je snetis une vague de tendresse m'envahir alors qu'elle caresse distraitement mon avant-bras du bout des doigts.

-Je t'aime tellement … Murmure-t-elle doucement avec un sourire plein d'amour.

Comme d'habitude, mon coeur se met à battre rapidement dans ma poitrine, et je me retrouve à lui sourire en retour avant de me pencher pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'éspère qu'à défaut de ne pas encore pouvoir dire ces mots, le baiser pourra lui transmettre se que je ressens pour elle.

Ca à l'air de marcher puisqu'elle rougit adorablement et frotte son nez contre le mien en poussant un profond soupir.

Je la contemple pendant plusieurs minutes, regarde combien elle était magnifique et unique pour moi.

Avec hésitation, je pose ma main au-dessus de son ventre, et elle me jette un regard interrogateur alors qu'un sourire taquin vient se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Encore ? Elle me demande avec un rire cristallin.

Je déglutis, et je descend ma main jusqu'à sentir la fine couche de toison sous mes doigts. Elle s'arrête aussitôt de rire et Rachel cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en comprenant se que je m'apprête à faire. Elle prend soudain un air beaucoup plus timide, et elle se mords la lèvre inférieure alors que je descends encore un peu plus bas ma main.

-Quinn … Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire si tu ne te sens pas prête, tu te souviens ? … Ca ne me dérange pas de …

-_Je veux._ Je la coupe rapidement.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Elle semble hésité.

-Je suis prête, Rachel … Et je veux faire ça. _Avec toi._ Je répète avec une voix rauque en sentant ses cuises trembler lorsque mes doigts se posent enfin sur son sexe.

Elle me fixe pendant plusieurs secondes interminables, puis elle hoche doucement de la tête et je me positionne lentement au-dessus d'elle en écartant légèrement ses cuisses avec mes jambes.

Je suis nerveuse. Je ne l'avais jamais toucher _ici,_ pas avec mes doigts en tout cas. Je m'étais frottée contre elle, elle avait joui sur mes cuisses, mais j'avais toujours un blocage lorsque mes mains ou ma langue se baladaient trop vers la ceinture. Je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression que si je faisais ça, je ne pourrais jamais plus revenir en arrière. Mais je viens de réaliser que peu importe les conséquences, je ne voulait pas faire marche arrière. Il s'était passé trop de chose ces derniers mois pour que je puisse tout oublier. Je n'avais pas envie d'oublier. je voulais juste Rachel. Et en ce moment, je voulais_ vraiment_ la toucher _là-bas_.

J'ai une boule dans l'estomac, mais c'est un bon sentiment. Je sens ma main tremblé légèrement , et elle s'empresse de venir entrelacés ses doigts aux miens alors que mon autre main se place sur son intimité.

Elle retient son souffle, je le vois, et je me fige un instant en réalisant se qui allait se passé.

Et puis je fini par glisser un doigt entre ses plis.

Nos deux respirations se bloquent, et je remonte précipitamment mes yeux vers les siens, guettant sa réaction. Elle inspire profondément, comme si elle tente de se calmer, puis elle me donne un sourire rassurant.

J'essaye de ne pas paniquer, et recommence le geste. Cette fois j'entends distinctement son souffle s'accélérer, et je sens la confiance montée en moi. Je déplace ma main de telle sorte que je puisse toucher l'intégralité de son entrejambe, et je commence à caresser sa fente sur toute sa longueur avec deux doigts. Je ne la quitte pas du regard, et je peux dire par l'expression de son visage que je fais quelque chose de bien.

-Est se que ça va ? … Je demande quand même avec incertitude.

-_Huhu_ … Elle marmonne en secouant énergiquement sa tête, sa lèvre entre ses dents.

-Dis-le -moi si je fais quelque chose de mal …

-Quinn, c'est- _Hmmhm !_… C'est parfait … Gémit-elle doucement en papillonnant des yeux.

Je hoche de la tête en change légèrement de position, et je frôle accidentellement son paquet de nerfs avec mon pouce.

Rachel halète et pousse un gémissement sourd alors que je la regarde dans un mélange de fascination et de terreur.

-_Refais ça_. M'ordonne-t-elle rapidement alors que sa poitrine se soulève dangereusement.

Je ne sais pas se que je fais, je ne sais pas où la toucher, et j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre, mais de la voir comme ça, les joues rougies … D'entendre ses gémissements lorsque _**je**_ la touche … Je comprends pourquoi elle aime tant être celle qui domine. C'est juste _jouissif._

Je pince légèrement entre mes doigts son clitoris, se qui a pour effet de la faire gémir fortement pendant quelques minutes, puis elle soulève son bassin pour venir à la rencontre de ma main.

Mes doigts glissent sur l'humidité s'écoulant de son sexe, et je gémit en sentant son sexe gonflé sous mes attentions.

Je me penche vers elle, à la recherche de ses lèvres, et Rachel se soulève du matelas pour écraser avec violence ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je gémis sous la force et la passion du baiser, et nos langues s'enroulent rapidement l'une autour de l'autre alors que ma main continue à bouger contre elle.

_Mon coeur bat trop vite._ Comment est-il possible qu'il n'est pas encore éclater ? Mon corps prend littéralement feu à mesure que je frotte mes doigts contre elle. Je ressens trop de choses, trop d'émotions, trop de sensations, trop de sentiments. _Rachel me prend tout. Elle me donne tout_. Pour la première fois de mon existence, je me sens aimée, je me sens complète … Elle me donnait la force qui m'avait fait défaut depuis ces 16 dernières années, et je pouvais enfin m'ouvrir à quelqu'un sans que cette personne ne me juge. Elle m'aime pour ce que je suis, et je sais que c'est ici ma place. Dans ses bras, intimement connectée à elle.

-_Ho mon d-dieu … !_ Halète-t-elle plusieurs fois.

Je me mord la lèvre avec force. Devait-je aller plus loin ?

Rachel répond à mes interrogations en me serrant contre elle tandis que ses mages encerclent soudainement ma taille.

-S'il te plaît …_ J'ai besoin_ … Quinn, j'ai besoin que tu … Gémit-elle , la respiration haletante.

Je sais se qu'elle veux. _Et je vais lui donner. _Je sens que ma peur tente de reprendre le dessus, mais je ne la laisse pas grandir d'avantage en insérant prudemment un doigt en elle.

Ses yeux se révulse, et elle pousse un gémissement étouffée alors que son bassin bascule tout à coup vers l'avant et que mon doigt se retrouve enfoui au plus profond d'elle.

J'halète à la sensation. C'était … Chaud, et étroit._ Et très humide. Ho mon dieu, c'est tellement bon ! … _

Je pousse un grognement animal et perd le peu de contrôle qui me reste. Je la pénétré avec un deuxième doigt et la sens se resserrer contre moi avec délice. Je me fige en remarquant que son visage s'est crispé de douleur, et un frisson désagréable se répand dans mon dos en me souvenant qu'elle était encore vierge. Je retire précipitamment mes doigts de son intimité et elle pousse un gémissement de protestation avant de rouvrir les yeux pour savoir pourquoi je m'étais arrêtée.

-Ho mon dieu Rachel,_ je suis désolée_, j'avais oublié que … Merde, je suis désolée … Je murmure avec culpabilité.

-_Hey …_ Ce n'est rien, c'est tout à fait normal que ça me fasse un peu mal au début. S'il te plaît Quinn, continues … Souffle-t-elle avec douceur en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

Elle se soulève et m'embrasse. Le contact est aussi léger qu'une plume, mais mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine devant l'amour qui s'y sentait. Elle se recule en souriant, avant de prendre ma main et de la guider à nouveau vers son entrejambe.

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui obéir, je ne veux pas lui faire mal. Je lui en avait suffisamment déjà fait par le passé. Mais je sais aussi que le plaisir prendrait rapidement la place à la douleur, alors j'ai plonger mes doigts en elle lentement, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à la présence étrangère.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je sens ses muscles se détendrent, et je commence un mouvement en elle.

Je capte ses soupirs et ses gémissements quelques minutes plus tard, et je me rend compte que mon souffle est court.

Mon bas-ventre se tord violemment en voyant Rache se tortiller de plaisir, le creux de ses seins luisant de sueurs.

Je me penche en avant et prend un mamelon en bouche, me délectant du goût salée qu'a pris sa peau sous l'effort.

Elle gémit bruyamment et ses mains s'emmêlent dans mes cheveux blonds.

-C'est ça, _baby _… _Hmhm, tellement bon … _

J'accélère le rythme contre son intimité, sentant les parois à l'intérieur se resserrer de plus en plus sur mes doigts.

-Q-Quinn , je vais venir … _Ho fuck, je vais venir … ! _Gémit Rachel en tremblant violemment.

Je gémis en la sentant brusquement se vider sur mes doigts, et j'avale son cri de jouissance en glissant ma langue dans sa bouche avec passion.

Notre baiser est bâclé, entrecoupé par nos respirations haletantes, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à la lâcher.

Mes doigts sont encore en elle tout le temps que ses muscles se détendent à nouveau, et c'est avec un soupir que je retire ma main d'entre ses cuisses. Aussitôt elle gémit à la perte de contact, mais elles roule rapidement en boule contre moi pour venir placer son menton sur mon épaule juste après que je me sois allongée à son côté.

On ne dis rien pendant quelques minutes, laissant l'excitation du moment retombée paisiblement, puis je tourne ma tête vers elle, et son sourire m'éblouit pendant une seconde.

- … Pour une première fois, je trouve que tu t'en ai pas mal tiré ! Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

J'éclate de rire et reprend possession de ses lèvres avec douceur, la fatigue se faisant tout à coup sentir dans tout mon corps. Le baiser et tendres et délicat, et c'est après plusieurs minutes de câlins que nous nous blottissons enfin sous le draps, les paupières lourdes.

-Quinn ?

-Hm ? … Je marmonne en me sentant partir vers un sommeil réparateur.

-_Je t'aime …_ Dit-elle avec un bâillement sonore.

Une minute plus tard, j'entend sa respiration devenir régulière, et je sais qu'elle vient de s'endormir. J'ouvre les yeux au plafond, et regarde dans le vide pendant un moment. Puis un sourire se place aux coins de mes lèvres, et je redescend mon regard sur le visage angélique à mes côtés.

Oui, je pourrais certainement tomber amoureuse de Rachel Berry. _Si ce n'était déjà pas le cas._

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEFINITIVE.<strong>


End file.
